These Words
by beautifulmadness411
Summary: This is a series of one-shots or two-shots and short stories solely focused on JYLER! If you don't like the Tyler and Jeremy pairing, back away slowly. Warning: Gay love...don't like don't read. Rated M because I want to be free to roll in the dirt and drown in SMUT if need be. That's it...Enjoy! Chapter 16 posted 6/26
1. I'm Sorry I Didn't Say it Sooner

**Author's Note: Hi…so this is my first Jyler story. I love them, and am obsessed with the idea of them as a couple and I wanted to try my hand at a Jyler Fanfic/slash sort of romance thing. Let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I don't own the characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**I'm Sorry I Didn't Say it Sooner**

"Jeremy, you're a fool...why would he want you?" Damon inquired, giving Jeremy an intimidating look, as he took a couple steps toward the boy, who looked like he either was going to run or pass out.

"I…uhm I-"Jeremy stuttered in response, getting more nervous as Damon got closer.

"Exactly you don't know. Why…because you're nothing to him, nothing but a bed-warmer, a quick fuck, his bitch."

"Damon, stop it!" Elena yelled, standing up from the couch, getting defensive as Damon taunted her brother.

"Why? He needs to know that Lockwood is playing him for a fool. Or do you all enjoy watching wolf-boy get off on using little Gilbert."

"Why do you even care Damon? That is so unlike you." Bonnie said, as she regarded Damon with a skeptical expression.

"He has a point." Caroline piped up from her place on the couch, eyes darting around the room nervously, like she hadn't meant for that thought to come out of her mouth.

They all round on Caroline, looking at her incredulously as she voices her opinion on the matter.

"What!" Elena spits, glaring daggers at her friend.

"Damon is sort of right…I mean, Tyler has a thing for using people for sex. He is all into hook-ups and fucking, anything that doesn't require feelings." Putting her hands up in defense, as she sides with Damon, her friends looking at her viciously, hardly believing what they had heard.

"N-no he's…h-he's… d-different…" Jeremy whispers, voice trembling as Elena comes up to her brother, placing a gentle comforting hand on his arm, as he stares at the floor. He is shaking visibly, having no choice but to listen to the bile his friends are spewing about Tyler-the Tyler he's been spending every waking moment with the last few months. The Tyler he had been dating in secret up until a couple weeks ago when they came out to their friends. The Tyler who had his heart, he thought he was in love with, but now he was questioning everything. Would Tyler really only keep him around all this time because he was a good lay? Why would he have stayed every night, or held him in his arms…or whispered sweet nothings in his ear while he gently stroked his hair when he was upset about something? It didn't make sense; the Tyler he had been dating wouldn't do this, not after everything. He just wouldn't…would he?

"Exactly," Damon shouts, throwing his hands up in exasperation, wondering why the rest of the group isn't seeing what he's seeing. Damon doesn't care per-say but he doesn't necessarily want Elena's little brother to be another notch on Lockwood's bedpost. Jeremy was a kid, a good kid, and he doesn't deserve the inevitable treatment he'll get from 'dating' the moody werewolf. "He doesn't care about you Jeremy and you are an idiot to think he does. Tyler doesn't love, and he doesn't feel, he fucks. Everyone knows that's all he's after, you just happen to be his latest conquest. Just another poor bastard who he has managed to woo with his charms—I get, he's hot and strong, and hormonally crazed, but that's all it is to him…hormones."

"Damon! That's enough!" Elena yells, wrapping a protective arm around her brother, who flinches away as though the touch burnt his skin. "No Elena…he's…uhm he's right." Jeremy mutters voice thick with tears. "Jeremy, no he's not! Tyler cares about you… don't let Damon's bad attitude make you believe any different."

"Yeah Jere. I've never seen Tyler as happy as he is with you," Matt's says, attempting to comfort the still shaking teen.

"Guys, it's fine." Jeremy huffs, eyes still downcast as he shakes his head against the vicious thoughts that are swirling around up there, trying to keep the tears at bay that were threatening to spill over. "I was just a fling, I should have expected that…I mean its Tyler, he's a dick."

"Whoa, a dick!" Jeremy's head snaps up at the oh-so familiar voice, blinking quickly to try and get rid of the water in his eyes, turning slightly so Tyler won't notice right away. Everyone whips around at hearing Tyler's voice, not having heard him come inside. "That's not something I've heard from you in a while Jere—hey wha…baby what's wrong? You been crying?" Tyler comes rushing into the room, stopping in front of Jeremy, reaching out to him, in an attempt to gather him protectively in his arms, he's shocked by what happens though. Jeremy recoils from him, backing up frantically, hitting his back against the kitchen counter, looking at him with eyes filled to brim with heart wrenching pain.

"Jere, what…" Tyler wonders what the hell is happening, but he doesn't really know what to do, he's shocked into silence by how Jeremy reacted to him, as if his touch would burn, or Tyler had some sort of disease that he didn't want to catch. It was extremely unsettling, and what made it worse was that he wouldn't look at him either, for a split second he saw pure pain and agony, that he couldn't help but feel like he had caused…and now Jeremy wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I just, I-I uhm…just don't come near me o-okay…"

"Jeremy what's going on? Did I do something—Baby talk to me…I'll-I'll fix it, I promise."

"Is this what you were hoping to accomplish you jack-ass?" Elena rounded on Damon, spitting venom at him with her words.

"What the fuck is going on?" Tyler angrily questioned, turning slightly to face the others, still keeping Jeremy in sight.

"Go ahead Damon. Tell him what you did." Elena growled crossing her arms as she glares at Damon, who was clearly enjoying this situation, loving the destruction he caused.

"Damon what the hell did you do?!" Tyler yelled, struggling to stay calm, blood beginning to boil as he considers all the things Damon could have done to Jeremy.

"Oh nothing really, just filled your beau in on the obvious." Damon uttered feigning innocence, waving a hand lightly as if to brush away his comment.

"What. Did. You. Do." Tyler spat through gritted teeth, clenching his fists at his sides.

"I told him, that you're just using him for sex—that is your thing isn't it?" Damon explained as if it's the most obvious thing in world, rolling his eyes dramatically at Tyler reaction.

"What!" Tyler yelled back, beyond furious at this point, eyes flashing gold quickly, as his breathing became heavier. He hears a small whimper from behind him, turning to see Jeremy wrapping his arms around himself, bowing his head further as a violent shiver wracks his entire body.

"Oh and, that he's a fool for thinking you cared about him, he's a fuck buddy, and he must be good if you've kept him around for this long—You're a werewolf Tyler—you're an extremely primal being, you're excessively hormonal, and as a result you're horny as hell. I get it, and it's perfectly fine, but you should've at least had the decency to warn a certain someone…" Damon cocks his head towards Jeremy before continuing his tirade in a very sarcastic tone. "Because I believe he was under the impression that you actually cared-and dare I say liked him." Damon finished with a devilish smirk, eyes shining triumphantly, absolutely loving that he was able to wreak so much havoc, especially for the werewolf.

Tyler was livid, he couldn't believe this was happening, and worse Jeremy probably believed it. He had to, because Damon wasn't exactly wrong about him. He never did relationships before Jeremy, and if he did they were always more about sex than anything else—Jeremy had managed to change just about everything about him.

He turns fully back to Jeremy, who is still shaking, taking a small hesitant step forward towards the younger boy, wanting more than anything to comfort him, and kiss away his pain, but thinking better of it-knowing the other most likely didn't want anything to do with him at the moment.

"Do you believe him?" Tyler questioned softly, trying to mask the anger that Damon brought out of him, as he considers the possibility that Jeremy might believe Damon over him. He tilts his head slightly, angling it towards the younger boy, trying to get Jeremy to look at him, though the other is still fixed on the floor. "Jere, do you believe him?" Tyler asks again, taking a step closer to Jeremy, so they are only a few inches apart.

"I-I…" Jeremy's voice cracks before he can continue, making a choking sound as he draws in a ragged breath. Tyler's heart breaks, as he watches Jeremy struggle with words, his voice breaking with the emotional strain. All he wants to do is rip Damon a new one for saying those things to Jeremy, for causing Jeremy to question their relationship. He wouldn't though, he wouldn't look away from Jeremy, his baby needed him, and he needed him to see that this was so much more than sex to him. Jeremy meant the world to him; he'd never told him that…but now seemed as good a time as any.

Jeremy took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself, and steady his trembling voice. He didn't want to tell Tyler that he was actually thinking about what Damon had said -what if Damon was right, and he was just fooling himself in thinking that Tyler Lockwood…the Tyler Lockwood, actually cared about him.

"I d-don't know…I-" Jeremy struggled with his words, not sure what to say or how to say it.

"I love you." Tyler calmly stated cutting the other off, Jeremy's head shot up, eyes red and rimmed with unshed tears, wet streaks stained his cheeks, lips parted slightly in shock.

"W-What?" Jeremy stammered, not truly believing what he had just heard, did Tyler just say he…

"Jeremy," he says, bringing his hands up to stoke Jeremy's arms, one coming to stop at the other's hand, lacing their fingers together, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles against the back of his hand, before continuing. "I'm in love with you." He smiles when he takes in Jeremy's stunned expression, why had he waited so long to say that…God he could be such an idiot.

"Jeremy Gilbert, I'm crazy about you. I'm so head over heels for you, its nuts. Jere, you're my world, you're everything to me. I hope you weren't set on Damon being right though because he's wrong…he's so wrong. He doesn't know you or me or us, and he doesn't know what he's talking about. I'm not using you for sex; I would never do that to you. Sex with you is…is phenomenal, it's great, and I'll never get tired of it, that's not the only reason we're dating though…unless that's you're only reason, but it's not mine. I have a countless reasons why I'm with you, why I love you, and I could write them down, if that's what you wanted, but it'd be pretty a long list," Tyler said with a smile, looking off to his side as memories of Jeremy ran through his mind, making his smile grow wider and his eyes cloud over with thoughts of love. He'd never done anything like this before, but there's a first time for everything, and Jeremy was more than worth it. He took a deep breath before looking back into Jeremy dark chocolate eyes, that were still wet with tears, speaking softly, his voice still full of feeling, "I love absolutely everything about you, I even love the things about you that I hate…You drive me insane, with how much I like you. I've never done relationships like I've been doing with you, they were always more focused on sex, but with you…with you it's different. I always want to be with you, I miss you when we're not together. I love your eyes, your hair, your smile, your body, just you…it's everything about you Jere. The past few months have been amazing and wonderful, and I never knew someone could possibly be so happy, and I definitely didn't know that I could be this happy—there was a time when all I wanted to do was kick the crap out of you, but now I can't imagine my life without you in it. I can't imagine hurting you, the thought of harming you in any way tears me apart, and right now watching you suffer because of me, it breaks my heart and all I want to do is make it better. I can't imagine me without you…it just wouldn't make any sense. I can't picture a day when I don't get to see your smile; I don't want to think about a time when we're apart, and if that's insane…fuck it. If you need more proof than me standing here telling you I love you—how about the fact that I came out for you—to my family, our friends, the whole town, everybody knows I'm gay. If I didn't want this, if I didn't want you, why would I risk everything? I wouldn't do that for just anyone, but I did it for you, I did it for us. This is what I want Jere…you're what I want, and I promise you that I will never want for anything more as long as I have you. Jeremy I don't care what Damon or my parents, or anyone else says because I love you, and I don't ever want to be without you…baby…I am so in love with you-and I'm sorry it took me so long to say it."

Tyler gasped in a breath, staring deeply into Jeremy's watery brown eyes, watching Jeremy's lip tremble slightly as he pulled his hand away from Tyler's. _'Oh great, way to go Lockwood…you probably fucking scared him,' _Tyler thought, inwardly kicking himself for his emotional confession of his undying love.

Jeremy didn't know what to say, he was completely shocked by Tyler's words, he had absolutely no idea that Tyler felt that way about him—and he was even more surprised that Tyler said it. He wasn't very good with words or with feelings, and there were a lot of people in the room…or maybe he just didn't care about that. Jeremy was at a loss for words so instead he pounced on Tyler. Jeremy threw his arms around his neck, latching onto Tyler's lips, catching them in a searing, intense kiss, and hoping against hope that this would show Tyler that he felt exactly the same way.

It only took Tyler a fraction of a second to respond to Jeremy's warm demanding lips, lips that he loved oh-so much. He wrapped his arms tightly around Jeremy's waist, one hand resting on the small of his back, the other grasping at the back of Jeremy's shirt, tugging him closer. Jeremy's fingers threaded through Tyler's short black hair, as he continued to kiss his boyfriend senseless. Their lips were hot against each other's, soft yet strong, loving yet ravenous, gentle yet fierce, never able to get enough-always-hungry for more.

Tyler began to slow the kiss, knowing that if he didn't, they wouldn't stop and he would probably be forced to have his way with Jeremy right there against the kitchen counter, not that he was against that but…weren't there still people in the room? His lips became gentler; his hands' rubbing Jeremy's back, soothing him into the slower more languid kiss.

Jeremy pulled away eyes still closed, letting out a dreamy sigh before smiling stupidly. Tyler laughed at his expression, nuzzling his face into Jeremy's neck, deeply inhaling the scent he loved so much, that drove him wild, that was so unique and wonderful and maddening. He placed a soft kiss to Jeremy's neck, before the other tugged on his hair, dragging him away from his skin, and up to face him.

"I love you Tyler." Jeremy said, smiling at Tyler, who smiled back just as wide, eyes lighting up with love and relief. "I love you," Jeremy said again as he leaned in for another kiss, a light quick one before he pulled away and kissed Tyler's cheek, forehead, and nose. "So…so…so…so…so…so…so…much," Jeremy breathed, peppering kisses to Tyler's face after each word, covering him with feather light love.

"Really?" Tyler whispered, smiling though his eyes showed that he was really wondering.

"Yes, really," Jeremy replied simply, moving his arms around Tyler's neck again, stepping closer so every inch of them was pressed together. "Why…you don't think I mean it."

"No I do…I just-I never thought you would…I mean it's me remember, why would you…" Tyler muttered, a dejected expression coloring his features as he averted his eyes slightly, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Ty," He whispered back, nudging his nose against the others, "I mean it—I love you, I just never said because I didn't want you to feel like you had to."

Tyler let out a sigh of relief, a little smile on his lips, his eyes shining as he gazed up at the boy he loved, the boy who had his heart, the boy he never thought would love him back.

"Oh…well good because I don't think I could handle it if you didn't," Jeremy tilted his head to side at the slightly sarcastic response, eyes watching him thoughtfully, fingers trailing through the soft hair on the back of his boyfriend's head, as Tyler tightened his arms, tugging him closer. "I love you too Jere," stretching his head up slightly to recapture Jeremy's lips in a sweet kiss, both humming their approval into each other's mouths.

"Well, that was not at all the outcome I had anticipated…" Damon huffed out in frustration, crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Oh shut up," Elena scolded, "let's go, they'll want some privacy."

"But seriously, am I the only one who was shocked by that profession of love…its Tyler for Christ's sake!"

"Shut up Damon," Elena and Stefan hissed at the same time, as they pushed him towards the door, the rest of group, minus Tyler and Jeremy, following close on their heels.

Jeremy and Tyler didn't even hear the door shut, or notice that their friends were gone when they pulled away. They couldn't stop staring at each other, couldn't stop touching, and couldn't keep the giddy smiles off their faces…not that they wanted to.

"Upstairs," Jeremy wondered slyly, eyes turning dark as the desire began to build.

"Glad you asked… I was going to just have my way with you right here," Tyler commented, eyes also turning dark, thinking he might not be able to wait until they got upstairs.

Jeremy laughed as he took Tyler's hand and dragged him upstairs to his bedroom, not even locking the door, to busy ridding each other of their clothing.

Tyler and Jeremy shut out the world, this was the first time they were having sex since they said 'I love you.' This would be the first time they wouldn't just have sex—they would make love. This would be the first time they could say 'I love you' in the afterglow and not have to worry that the other might not say it back. This would be the first time it would mean something more— and it would be perfect because they were in love…nothing else in the world mattered now.


	2. Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note: The inspiration has been slim pickings lately…so sorry for that. Here's another one-shot, Jeremy and Tyler fluff…it's a song fic, this one isn't very graphic, the only warning would be cussing…yeah that's it…the graphic details I left up to the imagination. The next one will be graphic…promise. Let me know what you think!**

**Song: Dirty Little Secret**

**Artist: The All American Rejects**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, don't own the characters, don't own the song used as inspiration. I own nothing! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret**

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Jeremy Gilbert's love life was filled with steamy kisses in the locker room, wet bodies grinding and sliding against one another in the showers before football practice, blowjobs in the back seat of a black mustang, sex in the woods up against a tree as the bark dug into his skin while sharp teeth scraped along his neck making him moan his pleasure to the heavens. His dreams consisted of more stolen kisses, skinny dipping in the lake, dirty texts, sly touches under lunch tables, midnight meetings at his favorite clearing in the woods, and hard-fast-sweaty sex on the football field, in the art room, behind the bleachers, against the wall of his bedroom, anywhere, everywhere, and all…the…time. All the hot goodness that made up his love life was just that hot and good…great…fantastic, there were no feelings allowed—it was also a secret.

He hasn't told a soul, because his secret lover is Tyler -notorious womanizer, heir to the mayor's manor, playboy, football star, straight as an arrow-Lockwood, and Tyler doesn't want anyone to know.

Jeremy's tired though, being someone's dirty little secret is exhausting, and he's at his breaking point. It probably doesn't help that he's fallen head over heels for a guy who sees him as nothing more than a fuck buddy. But there it is—he's in love with Tyler Lockwood—and he can't take being his closet boyfriend anymore…if boyfriend is even the right term…after all feelings aren't allowed.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

Jeremy trudged through town on his way to his lover's house; it was Saturday afternoon…which naturally meant fucking at Tyler's. This was becoming a daily occurrence for them-wherever they could get it, they would take it. So if it's a random Saturday and Tyler has nothing to do and is horny as hell, he calls up Jeremy telling him to 'get his tight ass over here,' his seductive tone and devilish laugh clear even over the phone, and like the whipped pansy he is…Jeremy goes running…every time.

On the way to Tyler's he makes a decision, he's not doing this anymore, it can't be healthy letting the guy you have deep burning beyond sex feelings for, fuck you whenever he wants just so you can be close to him, and convince yourself that in these moments its more than sex-or at least in your head it can be. Like he was saying…it can't be healthy.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_  
_(Dirty little secret)_  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_  
_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_  
_My dirty little secret_

Jeremy got to Tyler's house and didn't see any cars in the driveway, which just proved what he already knew…no one was home, Tyler wouldn't have him over if someone was home…that would be far too risky. He opened the front door that was conveniently unlocked, and went inside the Lockwood's stately mansion. Jeremy knew where Tyler would be…in his room where he always was when Jeremy came over, ready to do the deed, then kick him out…per-usual.

"Tyler," Jeremy called, just to be spiteful. He needed to take advantage of the fact that he really wasn't in the mood to get laid, which would probably never happen again considering the guy he was with was a mix between a male model, a melt-your-mind erotic exotic dancer, and a modern day Adonis. He had to stay strong and show Tyler that he wasn't going to put up with this secret lover shit anymore...and just like that it was gone.

Tyler stood at the top of the stairs in a pair of black sweatpants-Jeremy's favorite...black made Tyler look like a walking sin- they hung perfectly low on his hips, that stunning V of his body teasing Jeremy as it dipped to hide beneath that pesky fabric, _'God he's gorgeous'_ his mind and hormones cried out. With his chest bare and glistening like he'd just stepped out of the shower, his hair was slightly messy, his muscles were all wet and delicious looking, he just wanted to lick them—he looked like sex on legs, and Jeremy was drooling, _'Dammit Tyler, it's like you knew I was trying not to want you because there you go making me want you so bad it hurts, oh wait, that's just my dick, coming to life at the mere sight of you because you look so damn good it's sinful.'_

_Who has to know_  
_When we live such fragile lives_  
_It's the best way we survive_  
_I go around a time or two_  
_Just to waste my time with you_

"What took you so long," Tyler purred, as he slinked slowly down the steps, eyes devouring Jeremy, undressing him with his piercing stare. "Uh…I walked…I-I, thought I could u-use the fresh air." Jeremy stuttered lamely, losing all hope for coherent thought the longer Tyler looked at him like that.

Tyler stopped half-way down the stairs, leaning against the railing, Jeremy gulped harshly when Tyler began running a hand down his slick chest, biting his lip slightly as he continued to eye the other up and down. "See something you like…" Tyler breathed cockily, his signature smirk playing across his lips as he sensed Jeremy's arousal with his werewolf senses.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_  
_Find out games you don't wanna play_  
_You are the only one that needs to know_

Jeremy began making his way up the stairs, trying to even out his erratic heartbeat, thinking that maybe if he was lucky he could make it past Tyler without the other getting a hold of him-but as luck would have it…it wasn't Jeremy's day. "Where you goin' babe," Tyler's smile grew, as he closed in on Jeremy, walking back until the other was pressed up against the wall. "N-nowhere," Jeremy chocked out, breath not coming so easily when Tyler was this close, his hot breath ghosting over his face, and tickling his neck. He could feel Tyler's arousal through his pants as he was sure Tyler could feel his judging by the low chuckle Tyler gave when he was pressed fully up against Jeremy.

Jeremy's eyes were wide and nervous as he tried to plan out what to do, how he could get out of this, if that was even an option at this point. Tyler must've seen Jeremy's eyes get bigger and mistaken for arousal, because when he licked up Jeremy's jaw, he definitely wasn't expecting Jeremy to protest.

"No…stop," Jeremy pleaded with the other who just chuckled against Jeremy's jaw, working his way over to suck behind his ear. "Tyler, please stop," Jeremy whined, hands clutching at Tyler's bare shoulders trying to push the other away. "Aww, baby don't be like that," Tyler whispered huskily in Jeremy's ear before taking the lobe in between his teeth and tugging on it. "Tyler, I said stop!" Jeremy yelled shoving Tyler roughly, causing the other to stumble back, a look of shock and hurt coloring his face-Tyler Lockwood rarely got turned down, if ever. Jeremy was struggling to breathe, drawing in several ragged labored breaths, not believing what he just stopped, dragging his hands violently threw his hair before bringing them down to cover his embarrassed face.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

"The fuck Jere," Tyler yelled back, completely taken aback by what just happened…did Jeremy not want this, not want him anymore. "S-sorry, I'm sorry, I just…I just can't…I can't!" Jeremy muttered, his tone wavering with the emotion he was hoping wouldn't come.

"What do you mean you can't… why the fuck did you come over if you were just going to shoot me down!" Tyler's blood was boiling, as he was on the verge of livid, what the fuck was Jeremy playing at.

"That's not what I meant." Jeremy whispered turning his gaze to the floor, disgusted with himself for what he was about to do. "Then what did you mean, please Gilbert enlighten me." Tyler spat, his anger evident in his voice, as he crossed his muscled arms over his chest. Jeremy winced at the use of the old nickname, they were so past that now, but he supposed he deserved it, and probably worse…it would be so much worse after he was done. Jeremy took a deep breath, collected his wild thoughts, and began the conversation that would end the first truly happy thing he'd had in his life since his parents had passed away. "I can't do this anymore Tyler." He said gesturing between them like that was all he needed to say. "What do you mean this, there is no this, its sex Jeremy remember, no strings attached that's what we decided." Tyler stated, calming down slightly, but still on edge by the fact that Jeremy didn't want to do this anymore._  
_

"It's more than that to me."

_Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out_

"What," he wondered honestly, what was Jeremy trying to say that he…oh God.

"It's more than sex to me Tyler; it has been for a long time. There may be no strings attached for you but for me…it's different, it's so different. Everything I do lately revolves solely around you, I don't do things with Elena or my friends because I want to be available if you call. I don't sleep at night without my dreams being filled with you. I can't think of anyone else, I don't want anyone else…I'm pathetic and ridiculous, and stupid for agreeing to this because I knew what I was in for. I didn't care though, because it meant that I could finally be close to you, finally have you at least for a little while, and I was able to fool myself into thinking that when we were together you wanted me just a desperately as I wanted you. And I can't keep doing this sneaking around in secret thing anymore…because that's exactly what it is—a secret and it's killing me. I'm your dirty little secret Tyler…for a while that was okay with me… I was fine with it, but I'm in over my head now, I'm drowning in my feelings for you and…and I can't take that this is only, _'meet at 9, I'm in the mood for some ass, don't wear any underwear, gonna fuck you so hard,'_ to you. That kills me Tyler, and I can't keep doing this…seeing you with girls knowing that you fuck them and then the next day you fuck me…I feel dirty and slutty and…and…I'm done, Tyler I'm done."

"We agreed no feelings," Tyler said quietly, eyes cautious and searching Jeremy's beautiful brown ones as he watched a war rage on in their depths. "Jesus, Tyler, I'm sorry…is that what you want an apology. I'm sorry that after months of hooking up I developed feelings for you." Jeremy yelled frantically, his fears coming true, the situation playing out exactly as he knew it would. "I'm not gay." Tyler responded just as loud, his plan was to have sex with the kid and now they're arguing over the terms of their fucking-with-no-feelings- arrangement. "Oh…you're not, really, okay so straight people like yourself always fuck guys up the ass…is that it." Jeremy replied bitterly, the fire building inside him.

"Shut up," Tyler spat back, "just shut up Jeremy, you don't know anything."

"You're right I don't know anything, and I'm idiot…I know." Jeremy said dejectedly as his eyes betrayed how wounded he was by all of this. "Jeremy," Tyler breathed softening considerably at Jeremy's hurt expression, "I can't tell you I feel the same way…"

"I know…"Jeremy whispered, fears continuing to come to life, "So if that's what you're waiting for you might as well just go," Tyler's tone was just as hurt, but Jeremy didn't catch it, he was already heading down the stairs and to the door, a shocked Tyler staring at the wall where Jeremy stood moments before…did he actually just walk away?

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)_

"Wait! Jere…wait what the hell—where are you going?" Tyler yelled after his fleeing lover, he chased him down the stairs beating him to the front door-thanks to the werewolf speed-and stood in Jeremy's way just as the other went for the handle.

"You told me to leave." Jeremy stated flatly, big brown eyes swimming with emotion, they screamed to Tyler just how bad Jeremy didn't want to go, begged him to ask Jeremy to stay.

"Yeah…but I didn't think you actually would." Tyler said back, shaking his head in frustration-Jeremy was always pushing his buttons, and for the life of him, Tyler couldn't figure the other out.

"Tyler…I told you I'm not doing this anymore…I can't, it's driving me insane. I hate that I'm all into something that you don't really care about…I can't take being your dirty little secret anymore…its fine if you don't want this, but please just tell me so I can stop kidding myself, and I can at least make an attempt to move on with my pitiful excuse of a life."

"You think…I don't want this?"

"Well…yeah, yeah I do…I mean if you did, you wouldn't be all over any girl you saw, you wouldn't be ashamed of me, and you wouldn't be making me feel like the feelings I have for you are wrong. You make me feel like I should be guilty when it comes to my emotions, like I'm not supposed to be feeling this way, like I'm not allowed to love you." Jeremy's voice rose as he continued, by the time he finished he was in Tyler's face yelling out his feelings. Stunned into silence by what he had just admitted, Jeremy took a step back, brows furrowing, hoping against hope that Tyler decided to stop listening mid-way through…which of course he hadn't.

"Lo…love. You love m-me…" Tyler stuttered out, shock painting his handsome features. _'Jeremy loves me…he loves me…'_

"What? Oh uhm…I didn't…did I…? Yeah…Tyler… I love you. And I know it's stupid because we only hook-up and that's all it is-fucking…but I can't help the way I feel, it just happened, so…sorry…"

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret_

"Don't be sorry, I'm…I'm actually glad you said it…gives me something to work towards, right…" Tyler said soothingly bringing his hands up to rub Jeremy's arms. "I want this Jeremy, I do, I can't say it back …not yet, I'll work on it though…promise," he finished by nudging his nose against the other's, yes they fucked, but Tyler had always been slightly more tender with Jeremy than with his previous hook-ups and they had definitely lasted longer than any other sexcapade he'd had…that had to count for something…right?

"I know, and you don't have to, just knowing that you want this too, and you're working on it…that's enough." Jeremy breathed against Tyler's face, smiling when the other leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Can you promise me one more thing," Jeremy asked gently when he pulled back from the kiss, looking deeply into Tyler's dark eyes. "Anything," Tyler responded smiling slightly up at the boy he almost let walk away.

"I'm the only one you want; I'm fine with it being a secret…as long as there's no-one else" Jeremy laid the offer on the table, praying that Tyler excepted, he wasn't sure he'd be able to walk away now.

"You drive a hard bargain Jeremy Gilbert," Tyler chuckled against Jeremy's lips, "you're the only one I want Jere, promise…as long as you don't mind being my dirty little secret again," the teasing tone that came with Tyler back and heavy in his voice. "Well…as long as it's only me…I don't mind at all," Jeremy teased back, more than pleased with their new arrangement.

_Who has to know_  
_Who has to know_


	3. Spare Me Your Pity

**Author's Note: So this is the Jyler moment after Jeremy sees Tyler get punched by his dad in the first season…with a twist obviously…because it's Jyler. Let's assume that Tyler and Jeremy have been hooking up for a couple months, but they aren't in a relationship or anything…they have feelings for each other, but they haven't discussed this…so neither of them knows how the other might feel. This has some of the dialogue that passed between them that actually happened on the show. That was the inspiration…I took it and ran with it. There isn't any smut in this one…sorry…I know…I suck! :/ Next one, promise!  
This one I rushed to post so apologies, I'm going to edit it tomorrow, and I just really wanted to get it posted…so sorry for any issues. Okay great…moving on to the JYLER! Let me know what you think!**

**Let me know what you think! **

**Warnings: …none that I can think of…it's a gay pairing, but if you're reading this you should be aware of that. If not…uhm it's a gay pairing…so don't like don't read. Maybe some mild language, that's pretty much it.**

**Disclaimer: I own . .NOTHING. (That includes the Vampire Diaries…just FYI)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Spare Me Your Pity**

"Hey!" Tyler's head shot up at the familiar voice. Just about the only voice he didn't want to hear right now. _'Of course that stupid punk would come looking for me,_' Tyler thought viciously, _'why wouldn't he, he just saw my dad try and beat me up,' _that's what any concerned person would do.

But Jeremy Gilbert was a bit more than concerned…he was invested, or at least that's what he'd say.

"What do you want?" Tyler asked tiredly, he really wasn't in the mood for this, especially not from Jeremy, he was burnt out and he just wanted to be left alone. Why does no-one seem to take hints anymore?

"Uh…I don't know, I-I just thought that was weird with your dad earlier…I mean is he like that all the time?" Jeremy questioned worriedly, brown doe-eyes were filled with pity and concern. A look that made Tyler's skin crawl, his stomach swirl violently, forcing him to look away before he got physically sick. He didn't need pity, he hated that look from anyone, but he especially hated it when it was flitting across Jeremy's handsome features.

"Drop it Jeremy," Tyler warned, still looking away, not daring to meet those eyes, for fear of what he might do if he saw that deep look of regret still in them, tainting their beautiful color.

"Tyler is that what you gotta go through?" Jeremy wouldn't let up, and Tyler was getting annoyed, he didn't want to have to hurt Jeremy, but his fists were itching. And the closest target was Jeremy, if that's what it came to. "I said drop it, Jeremy, I mean it." He replied through gritted teeth, trying hopelessly to calm his breathing.

"Man…I get it, I get it." Jeremy breathed taking a step towards the other, bringing his hands up with the intent to rub Tyler's arms…he could offer any comfort he could give, considering there wasn't anyone around, Tyler would allow it. Tyler eyes darted to Jeremy's hands, judging their path, and before he knew what was happening he snapped.

The sharp quick pressure of a rock hard fist connected with Jeremy's jaw, knocking his head back slightly, causing him to stumble backwards a step. He clutched the side of his face warily, not even sure if that really just happened, and eyed an enraged Tyler with wounded puppy dog eyes.

Tyler took in what he'd just done, the red that was clouding his vision faded, and he felt instant regret. He just punched Jeremy…why did he do that?

"The fuck man," Jeremy yelled at him, his attempted anger sounded more like hurt and pain than like fury.

"S-sorry, I…I don't need your pity Jeremy. I don't so…so just stop." Tyler shouted back. Everything in his head seemed jumbled; he wanted to apologize, because he really didn't mean to hurt Jeremy, while some other part of him wanted to scream at him for thinking that his pity was warranted. It wasn't, he didn't need or want pity…that was the last thing he'd need. He was extremely conflicted, like there were two different people, two different beings inside of himself that were fighting for dominance, warring over control. It was immensely confusing. One second all he wanted to do was curse the other out for thinking he was weak. The next he wanted to say he was sorry for being so cruel. Then he'd want to beat the crap out of the other to release some the tension that was coiled dangerously tight inside of him. After that he would then want to apologize again, which would probably be followed by a tender touch-asking his forgiveness. This then, would most likely result in another fight, judging by the rapid emotional shifts he's been undergoing as of late.

"Pity…what I'm not allowed to feel bad, or want to help?" Jeremy asked incredulously, waving his arms in frustration—Tyler Lockwood was easily the most difficult person on the planet…or at least that Jeremy had ever dealt with.

"No, you're not…you're not allowed to feel bad for me. I don't do pity Jeremy, I don't want it and I definitely don't need it…so just let it go alright." Tyler hissed, hoping that he could keep his fluctuating emotions in check long enough for Jeremy to leave and get the heck out of dodge.

"No," he replied stubbornly, crossing his arms, staring challengingly at the other. The fact that Tyler just decked him was all but forgotten, he wanted to help and he wasn't leaving until he did.

This was one of those times that Tyler despised the fact the Jeremy was a little taller than him. Not only did he feel like Jeremy pitied him for being the poor defenseless wimp who gets beat up by his dad, but now he felt like Jeremy was looking down at him—literally and figuratively. '_Only Jeremy,_' he thought, laughing at himself. Jeremy was probably the only person who could cause this maelstrom of feelings, both vicious and fond and everything in between. A small smile played across his lips as he considered everything Jeremy managed to do to him. Then his turbulent emotion changes caused him to want to kick himself for ever getting caught up in such a ridiculous train of thought, this was not the time or place to acting like a love-sick school girl. Jeremy already thinks you're some pathetic loser, so let's not make matters any worse.

"Jeremy," Tyler huffed, cursing himself for meeting those eyes. Those eyes had been a main subject of thought these last few weeks; he'd even found himself drawing them once or twice last week. _'dammit Lockwood, focus.' _The voice inside his head yelled, thank God one of them wasn't willing to get distracted.

"It's not pity." Jeremy breathed; the fact that he was slightly frustrated was clear in his voice.

"Yes it is," Tyler countered, getting seriously annoyed with the other.

"Well…it is, but not like that, it's not bad kind of pity." Jeremy relented, deciding that maybe he was pitying Tyler a little bit, but was that a bad thing. He cared, what's so wrong with that?

"All pity is bad pity in my book; sorry I'm not a pathetic helpless loser like you." Tyler glared at Jeremy, hoping words stung like he intended them to. He really didn't need people's pity, but seeing the broad display of emotion that played repeatedly though Jeremy's eyes made Tyler feel his sincerity, he really did care, and feeling that cause something to stir inside his chest, lighting up like a flame, calming down after a few moments to smolder and settle like an ember. That wonderful feeling of warmth spread throughout his body, tingling down his arms and legs down into his fingers and toes. He let it wrap him up in its warm embrace, and hold him steady and strong—Tyler was sure he's never felt this before, and if he had, he didn't remember it.

"Tyler, why are people not allowed to care about you? Is that honestly so terrible, that there are people like me who worry when they find out that things like this are happening to you." Jeremy was honestly wondering what Tyler's hesitation was. A person caring wasn't a bad thing not in Jeremy's book. Sure, sometimes people can be pesky and overbearing but that shows they love you, it's all done with good intentions. And Jeremy had the most genuine intentions there were. He truly cared about Tyler and his well-being. They had been hooking up for the last several weeks, at first it was awkward and uncomfortable, but they had managed to find an easy, flirty, effortless rhythm and it's been nothing but smooth sailing and amazing sex. They hadn't talked about feelings, because those didn't seem necessary, or called for, but that didn't mean they weren't there. Jeremy wasn't in love, but he did care, and he worried; especially now knowing that Mayor Lockwood used Tyler as his own personal punching bag. Jeremy isn't sure exactly what his feelings are, but he's positive he doesn't like how Tyler's was being treated by his father, and now it feels only natural to want to protect him, in any way he can.

"Yes it is." This would have been a sure answer a few minutes ago, but now looking at Jeremy, feeling that fire that every so often sent a new wonderful wave of heat through his limbs, warming him to his core, he wasn't so sure. Was it really such a bad thing?

"Why," Jeremy wondered stubbornly, he couldn't for the life of him figure out why Tyler was so against being cared about…unless. Unless this was the first time it's ever happened and he doesn't know how to deal with it.

"I don't know it just is so…so stop it." Tyler really didn't have a good answer for that, more and more he was starting to see that Jeremy caring about him wasn't bad, anybody else caring…well that was a different story.

"Okay…well then forgive me Tyler; because I'm not going to stop…I'm just not. I care about you, so you can suck it up and deal with it, because…because I'm not going to stop." Jeremy tone was strong and certain, though still gentle, he wanted to make sure that Tyler knew his worry was real, and it wasn't going anywhere, so he could learn to live with it.

Watching Jeremy, listening to Jeremy, it warmed him up, but it also showed him why he was against it in the first place. When people care, they make you feel secure, and when you feel secure it only hurts that much more when they let you down. Tyler's been let down his whole life, it's only natural for him. He's learned to do things for himself because he knows he can't rely on anyone else. He knows that when you let people in and let them feel for you, people get hurt, more often than not; the one that's hurt is him. He doesn't want Jeremy to be one of the ones that leaves, or hurts him; he doesn't want Jeremy to be just another reason to shut people out. He doesn't want to end up resenting Jeremy, it's easier this way. When people don't care, and they aren't invested, people don't get hurt. Tyler's learned that's only way to protect yourself.

"Your sympathy isn't needed Jeremy, you don't have to care, we fuck a couple times a week, that doesn't mean you have to care, or that you should come to the rescue when daddy dearest hits me. I don't need you or anyone else, I've managed so far…and look how I turned out." Tyler emotions are running wild again, he didn't realize how bad it would hurt shutting Jeremy out, and he's never wanted people to care, unless he wants to be hurt later on…but…_Jeremy_. There's something so appealing about tearing down those walls and letting Jeremy inside, taking down those defenses he's built so carefully around himself, and for the first time in a long time letting someone be there for him, care about him…love him.

He knew his voice sounded weak and wavering when it came out, he thought it would be convincing considering how strongly he felt about his, but things seemed different now. Maybe everything he was used to was changing and this time it could be different. He could let somebody be there for him, and they wouldn't have to be a bad guy who let him down, or left when the going gets tough. Maybe what he needed was someone who understood. Jeremy understood what it felt like to be left alone. his parents died and ever since then he's been let down, pushed around and hurt by people all around him, Tyler included.

All his old arguments seemed irrelevant. None of them seemed like they would work here. Jeremy's been hurt so many times; he would never inflict that kind of pain on someone else, not if he could help. He was sure Jeremy saw right through his half-hearted words…stupid punk was always seeing through him.

"That's not a very convincing argument Ty." Jeremy chuckled lightly, taking a step closer to Tyler, softening as he approached, hoping Tyler wasn't angry at him for defying him.

"I know," Tyler breathed, shifting his eyes to the ground, as he shook his head back and forth slowly. He knew Jeremy would see through it, happened all the time.

"I'm not going to stop." Jeremy said cautiously, taking another little step, smiling slightly as he reassured the other that his feelings weren't going to stop, at least not anytime soon. "I know" Tyler said through a laugh, a small smile to match Jeremy's playing on his lips, as he took an unconscious step closer to the other.

"Is that okay?" He asked lowly, tilting his head to the side, hoping Tyler would look at him.

Tyler laughed again, a bigger laugh that shook his shoulders slightly, "if I said no would you stop?" He laughed as he said it, bringing his eyes up to meet big happy brown eyes. Jeremy bit his lip in mock thought, shaking his head, "probably not…"

"So it doesn't really matter" Tyler wondered playfully, glad they were back to their usual banter, and they weren't weighed down by other things, like his father. He decided that this was a place he wasn't going to allow his father. When he was with Jeremy, he was with Jeremy, and this was one place that his dad would never be allowed. His dad had managed to ruin so much of what was good in his life, so he clung to the few good things he still had…his 'relationship' with Jeremy being one of them. He promised himself that this would be one thing that his dad would never ruin for him, it was one happy thing he wouldn't get his hands on…at least not if Tyler could help it.

"Right." Jeremy agreed eyes darkening slightly as he caught a glimpse of the rowdy, flirty Tyler he'd grown to know and appreciate. He didn't like when Tyler was sad or hurting, so he welcomed this old, more favored Tyler back with open arms.

"You're so annoying," He laughed, shaking his head again smile still planted firmly on his lips, the kid could really be a pain, but he was thinking that maybe he didn't mind so much. He could be a pain in the ass, as long as he was Tyler's.

"And you're an arrogant douche bag, but you don't see me running for the hills. So…"

"Jere, I really don't want to talk about this anymore…" Tyler said, pleading with the other with his eyes, begging him to be done with this conversation for the night, his dad had no place here, not anymore.

"Oh…then what do you want to do…" Jeremy wondered darkly, licking his lips slowly, eyes sliding over Tyler's built figure hungrily, taking a slow measured step towards the other, never breaking the smoldering eye contact, closing the small distance between them. Tyler's eyes turned sad and quickly, and Jeremy was hoping he didn't do something wrong.

"I'm sorry I hit you." Tyler's gaze fell to Jeremy's cheek where he'd punched him, thinking it would be a bruise, hating himself for doing that, they didn't fight like that anymore. He felt so bad, like saying he's sorry wasn't enough.

Understanding wandered across Jeremy's face, filling his eyes, taking a sigh of relief over the fact that Tyler was unresponsive to his advances because he was feeling guilty. "It's okay," he promised the other softly, smiling softly, bringing his hands up to rest lightly against Tyler's chest, fingers curling slightly into the fabric of his coat.

"I don't know why I did that…it was just like…" Tyler wasn't convinced, he still felt bad, and it wasn't okay, they hadn't physically fought in months, and out of nowhere he socks him…that wasn't okay. He was quickly becoming frantic, positive that Jeremy was lying and it really wasn't okay with him, he was actually pissed, and just waiting for the right moment to erupt.

"Ty it's okay, I forgive you." Jeremy cooed softly his voice barely even a whisper, bringing his hands up to frame Tyler's face gently, stroking underneath the other's dark eyes, easing away his worries, putting his doubts to rest. He touched his nose to Tyler's, nuzzling them together, as he stared deeply and fondly in the other's solemn eyes. Tyler softened instantaneously at the tender touch, loving how Jeremy could make him feel, and so easily change his emotions with nothing but a few simple words or a warm graze of soft fingers.

"I forgive you too," Tyler whispered, breath ghosting over Jeremy's face, the warmth of their breath getting trapped momentarily between them before Jeremy pulled back slightly. He looked at Tyler with disbelief in his eyes, cocking his eyebrows in question, an expression of confusion spread across his face.

"For what," He wondered honestly, he couldn't figure out why Tyler would be forgiving him. "For caring," the other replied simply, smiling widely at the others blatant confusion, and the adorable look he got when he didn't understand something, how he would cock his head to the side like a puppy would do innocently to their owner.

"Oh, well thank you," Jeremy snickered, wrapping his arms loosely around Tyler's neck, one hand coming to gently stroke the dark hairs at the nape of Tyler's neck.

"Thank you too…for caring." Tyler said lowly, and honestly, snaking his arms around the other's waist, tugging his closer, nudging his nose back against Jeremy's.

"I thought you didn't want pity," Jeremy challenged, tone light, letting the other know that he was only kidding, that he meant no offense. "I didn't…well I don't, but I don't think I mind it coming from you. If anybody else starts in though…heads will roll," Tyler admitted, assuring Jeremy that his concern was welcome, but only his.

"Understood," Jeremy promised with a breathtaking smile that caused Tyler's breath to catch.

Tyler leaned up; angling his head, placing a gentle kiss to Jeremy's smiling lips. He loved kissing Jeremy; it sent his mind into a chaotic completely disorganized frenzy, and his hormones into a full on panic. Everything inside of him lit up and exploded like a firework display, it was unbelievable. He was positive he would never tire of that wonderful glide of soft moist lips, the teasing battle of skilled tongues, the gasped breaths that escaped parted lips; the jelly feeling that entered his legs each and every time there mouths met.

"This might be nice." He chuckled against Jeremy's lips when the pulled away, eyes dancing over the other's lovely pink cheek, '_was that from kissing me' _the voice inside his head sang triumphantly, while his stomach did somersaults and backflips, as his heart did a jig. Tyler knew he would never tire of knowing he had an effect of Jeremy, it was absolutely thrilling.

"What," the other wondered lazily, fingers of one hand carding distractedly through soft black hair, while the other hand traced patterns aimlessly against Tyler's cheek and jaw bones.

"Having a distraction," Tyler said, watching Jeremy's eyes wander over him, stopping and staring plainly, completely enthralled. Tyler knew where Jeremy was looking, when he ran his tongue slowly across his bottom lip, and the other sucked in a breath, licking his own lips unconsciously as he watched the sight.

"Hmm," Jeremy sighed, pulling his eyes away, he didn't hear Tyler's question, he was a little distracted, but judging by the other devilish stare, and he knew exactly where Jeremy's eyes were just glued to moments before.

"From my dad," Tyler said, decided not to tease Jeremy, there would be plenty of time for that.

"Oh, me," Jeremy asked coyly, though he knew full well that he was the distraction Tyler had in mind.

"Yes, you," Tyler assured, wrapping his arms a little tighter, tugging Jeremy impossibly closer. "I think I can manage that," he said slyly, his lips turning up into a playful smirk.

"Oh you can…I'm not going to be too much of a burden," Tyler tone full of laughter, his eyes full of light, his smile spoke of promises for everything they would do together as they distracted themselves from the rest of their lives.

"Nope, I think I'll be fine." Jeremy reassured, his hands coming rest against Tyler's neck, fingers tapping against the smooth, tanned skin. "So…do you need a distraction right now?" He questioned darkly, biting his lip slightly, knowing Tyler would be watching the action with rapture

"I'm surprised you had to ask." Tyler said, trying to sound confident, instead it coming out a bit breathless, his eyes held the confidence though, full of heat, passion, and desire. He latched onto Jeremy's mouth, kissing him soundly, kssing him senseless, kissing him with abandon, in the middle of the park, in the middle of the night, the full moon shining over their heads. Sighed pleasure, hurried gasps of air that wouldn't come, tearing of cotton as clothes were discarded, and breathless moans, were the only sounds that filled their world, as they rushed to distract themselves from the cruelty, and the pain of the world that existed when they weren't together.


	4. The Little Green Monster

**Author's Note: Hi! I just have two words to say…JYLER SMUT!**

**Honestly that says it all…we can all die peacefully now…but in case you need more and hate going in blind (like me!) … Tyler and Jeremy are a couple. Tyler gets jealous when Jeremy spends time with Damon…who Jeremy has…uhm…history with. Tyler's a werewolf…I didn't do the whole mate thing, but they basically are…I just didn't say it. This is a General POV…I think…I'm not that good with the whole POV thing. Sorry for any remaining mistakes…I tried really hard, but I'm still only human…a human who loves JYLER…but seriously who doesn't! This is a long one…and as always let me know what you think!**

**Warning: SMUT! WOOHOO! There is sex in this one…(finally!) Gay love, don't like don't read. Gay sex, don't like don't read. Mild swearing…I think that's it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries; I don't own the characters…same old…same old. (the disclaimers are extremely tedious I know…sorry!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Little Green Monster.**

Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf. A hormonal, possessive, teenage werewolf, and as such he doesn't like to share. He was a very jealous person before he turned, but now it was ten times worse, and there was no controlling his feelings when that envious green monster veered its ugly head.

He saw that monster quite a lot lately—ever since he started dating Jeremy Gilbert. Ever since he found his reason for living, everyone was a threat, everyone had some secret motive to steal his man, everyone was a good for nothing fuck that had their sights set on what was his…worst of them all…Damon Salvatore.

Tyler absolutely hated when Jeremy spent time with Damon. He knew that Damon wanted more from Jeremy than just mere friendship; he could see it in his ugly eyes. Damon had Jeremy once before, but that was in the past…it was done, they were done. That stupid vampire didn't seem to understand that Jeremy was Tyler's, and no one else's, he was off the market…taken. Damon's eyes had no place on his Jeremy. Whenever he saw his baby talking to that piece of shit bloodsucker, he could feel his inner wolf snarl in disdain, as thoughts of ripping Damon's head from his shoulders and shredding him to bits where he stood, clouded his vision, as punishment for thinking he had any right to touch what was his. Jeremy was his, and only his, he would do anything to protect him.

As far as Tyler was concerned Jeremy needed protecting from Damon.

* * *

Tyler walked into the Grill with Matt and some buddies after football practice, wanting to get something quick to eat before getting the hell out of here to spend the rest of his night with the only thing he could think about…_Jeremy._

After they got seated and placed their orders, Tyler and Matt went to play a game of pool, while they waited. Tyler wasn't really paying attention to their game though; his head was completely consumed with thoughts of a certain brown haired brown eyed beauty, the boy he couldn't wait to get his hands on.

As if his prayers were being answered, the same boy walked through the doors of the restaurant. He looked so sexy in a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows and dark jeans that hugged his body just right, with his hair in slight disarray; just the way Tyler loved…he looked like pure sinful perfection. His inner wolf was whimpering with need as he hungrily eyed the younger boy. His stare was devouring his body, mentally undressing him as his mouth began to water. He was struggling to control himself, literally having to hold himself down, anchoring his quivering form to the edge of the pool table, to keep himself from running over and jumping the kids bones right there in front of half the town.

Their eyes met and Tyler's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't care less that he was totally whipped, he loved how Jeremy made him feel, he loved what they had. Jeremy gave Tyler, an adorable lopsided smile, meant only for Tyler to see, before walking over to the bar and ordering a drink. Tyler knew Jeremy wouldn't come over to him, and he didn't mind; only the essential people knew about them, Matt, Elena, and Jenna…their closest friends. They only told the people who needed to know so they didn't have to keep sneaking around and lying to everyone they cared about. Only the people who meant something to both of them had a right to know they were in love.

Maybe one day he would feel the need to shout it from the rooftops, but right now there was something so romantic and intimate about their relationship being need-to-know information. It made him feel closer to the younger boy somehow knowing that they had a secret from the rest of the world, minus a few lucky people— and he loved how adorably charming and coy Jeremy was when they were in public together. He thought it was adorable how he would try not to react to Tyler's foot under the table, how he would blush and avert his eyes when Tyler looked at him a certain way, or how he would pull his hand back quickly across the table when he realized that their fingers had been touching for far longer than was acceptable for two straight friends.

Tyler's eyes were wracking over Jeremy's backside, as he leaned against the bar talking casually to the bartender. He hummed his approval lowly when his gaze landed on Jeremy's ass, his jeans making it look absolutely perfect and delicious…and all his. Matt cleared his throat knowingly, snickering lightly when Tyler had trouble tearing his eyes away from his boyfriend's backside.

"You're ridiculous man," Matt said through a laugh, eyeing his best friend. "Yeah…so," Tyler said raising an eyebrow challengingly, daring Matt to say anything about it. Matt put his hands up in defense, silently promising that it was fine with him, he was only messing around. "Dude…you know I don't have a problem with it." Matt said with a smile, leaning against his pool stick. His eyes went back between his best friend and Jeremy, and his smile grew, "and honestly man…I've never seen you happier…you're better with him." Tyler was a man of few words, years of friendship had shown Matt this, but the look of relief and thanks he saw in Tyler's dark eyes said all the words Matt word never hear from him. "Thanks man," Tyler said, any vulnerability that was in his eyes, absent from his voice, but Matt knew he meant it.

Matt's eyes shifted back to Jeremy, whose back was still to them, when his eyes got wide at the figure that was now standing next to Jeremy, he knew this wouldn't end well. Matt secretly prayed that Tyler hadn't seen his expression change, hoped he wouldn't ask or turn around, because he would not like what he saw.

Unfortunately Tyler saw it, and before Matt could stop him, he whipped around, his entire body going rigid in an instant, his hand clenching the pool stick causing it to splinter in his grip. Tyler gave a low growl that caused Matt's hair to stand on end. Trying to judge his friend's next move, he took a few cautious steps around the table, jumping back when Tyler tossed the broken stick to the side. Matt came up in front of him to stop his best friend before he did something stupid, or hurt somebody…or both.

Tyler saw red, pure, hateful, bitter red. Who the hell was he to touch Jeremy…_his Jeremy_! Tyler made to move across the Grill to stop the scene that was playing out in front of him, and making him nauseous before Matt was in front of him, standing in his way. He felt Matt's hands on his arms, only then realizing that he had begun to shake, with fury and rage and jealousy. The white hot envy was piercing through his body, coursing through his veins, blinding him from any semblance of rational thought as he wrestled with himself, wanting to get out of Matt's grasp, but also not wanting to hurt him.

"Let go Matt." Tyler hissed through gritted teeth, glaring daggers at his friend. Matt gasped and stepped back, removing his hands when he saw Tyler's eyes flash feral yellow, not moving out of his way though, knowing, or at least hoping that Tyler wouldn't hurt him. Hoping that in his rage induced haze he wouldn't turn on him, or lash out at him. "Ty, just breathe man," Matt said soothingly, attempting to calm the other down. "No way…it's Damon. Matt you know what he wants…you were there, and you want me to breathe, fuck you." Tyler spat harshly, making to step around Matt, stopping and ripping his arm free when the other reached to stop him again.

"You're right, I was there and I saw what he'd done, but they're just friend's bro, you know that. Jeremy wouldn't do anything with him, he wouldn't hurt you…and he wouldn't risk losing you for…for Damon. C'mon man, he's not like that."

Tyler hardly heard him, too focused on getting Damon's dirty hand off of _his Jeremy_. He stalked up to the bar, determination and anger evident in his dangerously dark eyes. His face was drawn tight, his mouth pulled into a hard line, his fists clenched tight, ready to knock someone's lights out.

He came up behind the pair, who were still sitting far too close for his liking, he felt his stomach turn violently when he heard Jeremy laugh at something Damon had said, he felt his blood boil when he saw Damon's fingers graze over Jeremy's.

He knew Damon felt his presence, heard him approach, he might be insufferable but he wasn't an idiot. He cleared his throat once, causing Jeremy to jump slightly and spin around in his seat, yanking both hands off the bar, sliding away from Damon. He couldn't keep the victorious smile off his face when Jeremy pulled away from the other, feeling empowered by the fact that Jeremy knew who he belonged to.

Their eyes met, and Jeremy gave him an apologetic look, expression guilty and sheepish under Tyler's stare…he knew Tyler didn't like when he spent time with Damon, he knew Tyler wouldn't like that they had been talking…he knew Tyler would put him in the wrong but nothing happened…would he really be angry with him?

He hated when Tyler was angry with him.

His expression gave no hint that Jeremy was forgiven…he looked cold and unfeeling, harsh and angry, the sight was unnerving to Jeremy…he didn't like the being Tyler became when he was enraged, he saw a side that wasn't the Tyler he loved, he became possessed...it was frightening. In these moments he treated Jeremy like a possession rather than a person…he seemed to forget who he was looking at, rather looking through him, blinded by hate—not seeing his love.

Tyler placed a possessive hand on Jeremy's shoulder, squeezing lightly before pulling him up from his seat and further away from Damon's filthy grasp. He stepped between the two; put his arm behind him to protectively guard what belonged to him. He was more than eager to put as much distance between them as possible.

"Hello Tyler," Damon breathed cockily, taking a slow drink from his glass, drawing out the action, causing Tyler's eyes to narrow, Damon knew exactly how to get under his skin.

"Stay away from him," Tyler spat at the other, taking a step closer, hoping to intimidate him. "Why? I like Jeremy," Damon drawled, dropping a roguish wink at Jeremy, causing him to squirm and turn his eyes away, while Tyler snarled, and took another step closer to Damon. He felt vindicated when Damon's eyes actually widened at the sound that erupted from Tyler's throat. "Easy dog," Damon purred…any fear Tyler had instilled moments earlier was gone in a flash, the regular Damon arrogance back in full force. Tyler snarled again, louder this time, hating Damon with every fiber of his being. "Stay away from Jeremy," Tyler growled again, eyes turning yellow, his breath coming in sharp quick intakes. "You don't own him; he has every right to be friends with whomever he wants. I'm sure it gets under your skin, it would bother me too if I was in your position, considering Jeremy and I have…uh, history…" Damon stood from his seat as he spoke, not liking that Tyler had a slight height advantage, needing to even out the playing field, and prove his dominance.

"Oh get over yourself Damon; it was one night," Tyler hissed, "you couldn't have him otherwise, so you took him while he was piss-drunk and vulnerable. He had just lost his parents, he was lost, scared, broken, and you took advantage of him. You're disgusting," Tyler finished with an evil smirk, voice dripping with venom and malice. Tyler was completely unaware that the entire establishment was watching their showdown with eager eyes. Damon's features distorted slightly at Tyler's bitter words—the werewolf hit a nerve, and he knew it. It took all of about a second for Damon to recover. He wasn't willing to be bested, especially in a fight that involved the youngest Gilbert, someone he wanted desperately, but hadn't been able to get outside of that one night where Jeremy was wasted out of his mind. That fact still stung but he didn't dare give Tyler ammunition.

If he was being honest, they hadn't even had real sex. They did other things sure, other hot, dirty things that would probably make Tyler transform into a wolf right there on the spot. Jeremy was bombed when it happened…it was a week after his parents died and he was drinking away the pain, drowning his sorrows in the smooth, numbing burn of hard liquor. Jeremy didn't even remember it…he only knew it happened because he was told by his broken hearted crush…Tyler…who along with Matt confirmed the fact, having seen the two passed out and naked the next morning. He didn't tell them what really happened; they were just quick to assume the worst, so he let them run with it. They didn't need to know the truth, if they, Jeremy included, believed that he popped little Gilbert's ass cherry, he wasn't going to burst their bubble. It just gave him something to play around with.

"Lockwood," Damon huffed tiredly, disinterest with a hint of annoyance hung in his voice, "you can believe whatever you want, but just know this…he loved it." He drew out the last few words, letting it drip from his lips like bitter honey, letting it hang in the air, taunting Tyler, twisting the knife in his wounds. "You should have heard him screaming my name, seen him sweating and writhing beneath me, he's the hottest thing I've ever seen. And it won't be the last time…I'll have him again, don't you worry. He's going to get sick of your anal possessive werewolf tendencies and want someone who will give him everything he needs without all the nonsense that comes with dating a little puppy, like you. He needs a man, and one day soon he'll realize that. He'll leave you, and when he does…I'll be there…you can count on it." Damon finished with a smirk, dropping a twenty on the bar, giving Jeremy one more heated stare and a flirty wink before flashing the werewolf a confident smile and sauntering away.

Tyler lips were pursed, his forehead drawn, the muscles along his jaw twitched rapidly, as he watched Damon turn to leave. He wanted to give him something to think about; hating that Damon got the last word; he made to follow the retreating man, when he felt a gentle concerned pressure of a loving hand on his bicep. He turned to see Jeremy's sad expression, big brown eyes filled with pain and feeling, it made his heart clench with concern for the man he loved—he hated that, that look was there because of him. The disgust he felt for Damon melted away at the sight of Jeremy's pain.

"Don't," he whispered so softly Tyler wasn't even sure if he had heard it. "I wanna go home," Jeremy sighed, eyes begging Tyler to get him out of here. Tyler would never deny Jeremy something he wanted. He complied instantly; placing a protective hand on Jeremy's back leading him from the restaurant, still oblivious to all the confused expressions and questioning stares watching them leave.

* * *

The ride back to the Gilbert residence was tense and silent. Jeremy made no move to talk, so Tyler didn't dare break the silence, using this time to collect himself, and calm his nerves that were still on edge.

The eerie silence lasted all the way through the house, and hung heavy in the air as Jeremy made his way to his room, Tyler not far behind, not even sure if he should have followed considering Jeremy didn't seem to want to talk…especially not to him.

Jeremy had his back to Tyler, who was standing stiffly in the doorway, so he didn't see the tears roll deftly down Jeremy's face; he did however see Jeremy start to tremble, as silent sobs rolled through his body. Tyler shivered as he watched Jeremy silently break down, taking a step further into the room, still unsure of where they stood.

"Why," Jeremy sobbed quietly, bringing a hand up to wipe away the tears that were streaming quietly down his face.

"What," Tyler asked just as quietly, taking another step into the room, hating the distance that was between them, wanting nothing more than to offer comfort, and kiss away those tears, as his inner wolf whined at the pain the other was in. He shouldn't be the one making Jeremy cry. Tyler despised that he was the reason for Jeremy's tears, it made him sick, and he still couldn't help but want to blame Damon. Every time something went wrong for them, it could almost always be traced back to Damon, he was always somehow involved in their issues, and that irked Tyler like nothing else. He just wanted Damon to leave them alone; he had no place in their relationship…no place at all.

"Why did you do that?" Jeremy said louder, his voice had an edge to it, one that Tyler didn't like. Even more than that though, he didn't like the pain he saw when Jeremy whipped around to face him, the hurt that was swimming in his tears, it broke his heart. "He was touching you," Tyler said, shrugging as if it was the plainest thing in the world.

"So," Jeremy yelled, annoyed and frustrated and upset, "w-what do you mean so, he was touching you, I have a right to not like that," Tyler yelled back, temper rising rapidly.

"But he was barely touching me, Tyler, he went like this," Jeremy made his way quickly over to Tyler, stopping in front of him, taking one of his hands in his own, and dragging his fingers softly over Tyler's hand, up his forearm and back down. Tyler's breath caught as Jeremy stroked his skin lightly, his eyes glued to Jeremy as the other watched the motion of his fingers, totally unaware that Tyler was about to pass out from such a simple touch. "That's it, that's all he did," Jeremy sighed, dropping Tyler's hand, stepping back, eyes watching Tyler with sad-doe eyes. "Yeah I saw," Tyler's curt response, came out more breathless than he intended.

"Okay, so why did you act like that," he wondered tiredly.

"He was touching you," Tyler yelled again, gesturing wildly with his hands, not understanding why Jeremy wasn't getting this. "Ty, I thought we were done with this?" Jeremy whispered closing his eyes, rubbing them a few times before dragging his hands back through his messy hair. "We…we were, but then…"

"Then what Tyler…Damon touched my hand while we were talking?" Jeremy was really done with this, Tyler said the last time this happened that they were done with this, water under the bridge he had called it…and now they were back to the same old shit. Things were going so well, Damon hadn't tired anything in months. They had been hanging out and talking with no issues. Then out of nowhere he does something…probably because Tyler was there…getting a reaction out of the werewolf, which was probably exactly what he wanted. Jeremy didn't see anything in his touch, it didn't make him feel anything, so to him it was nothing…but to Tyler…well that was a different story. Tyler immediately sees a threat in anything that has a pulse, and although Jeremy finds his behavior flattering, thinking he's something that needs to be guarded and protected, like he's worth keeping safe, because he doesn't want to lose him…he also finds it exhausting. This was a conversation they'd hadn't had in a long time…he really believed they were past this.

Jeremy still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was able to get this sort of reaction out of the older boy. Deep inside, he felt overjoyed at the fact that Tyler got jealous when he was with other people…he loved that Tyler wanted to be the only person he looked at…he adored that Tyler felt he was worthy of those sorts of feelings…it was awe-inspiring, and it made his heart stutter in his chest. Tyler didn't know or didn't seem to realize that he had absolutely no reason to be jealous…because as far as Jeremy was concerned, Tyler was the only person that existed, it was only them, that's all he wanted…but no matter how sexy a jealous Tyler was, it didn't stop Jeremy from wanting this fight to end. It didn't stop him from being exhausted and being done with having the same stupid argument that in his eyes was pointless and ridiculous.

"Yes!" Tyler shouted, not realizing how harsh and bitter he sounded, like he was angry at Jeremy, which he wasn't…just frustrated. Jeremy visibly recoiled at Tyler's tone, not liking that his rage seemed directed at him. "Tyler…" he whispered, sounding wounded and broken, a sound that caused Tyler to feel instant regret and self-loathing, while the wolf inside of him cried desperately for his love, feeling his pain, and being disgusted that it was forced to exist in the same body as the man who caused said pain.

"You really don't get why that bothers me?"

"No, I do…but I-I thought w-we…I thought we'd buried this…" Jeremy crossed his arms, taking a few steps back from the other. He was distancing himself. Something that Tyler hated. Every step Jeremy took backwards, Tyler would take forward, refusing to let Jeremy get away, not like this…not now.

"Well it's hard to bury something that hasn't gone away…he has feelings for you Jere, and I-I don't like that...no actually I hate that. When he touches you…when he looks at you, you might not feel anything, but he does…his feelings are there, and it pisses me off that he always has some motive, he's always trying to…trying to take you away from me."

"That's not going to happen," he breathed soothingly, taking a deep breath, letting it fill him up and calm him down. His newly gained calm was almost instantly chased away by Tyler's barked response, "Well, he seems pretty confident." Tyler's eyes were just as vicious as his voice, but Jeremy still saw pain deep within them, a pain he understood. It was a pain he felt whenever Damon managed to worm his way back into their life. The pain he saw in those gorgeous dark eyes was the only reason he was able to not snap right back at the older boy. He identified with that pain, he felt it too, and he hated that Tyler was hurting. He despised that they were both hurting because of an insolent vampire who wouldn't take a hint.

"Maybe…but I have a say in that, it's not just him. He and I being together would take me leaving you, and…and I don't think he considers that. I don't think you consider that. He can touch me all he wants; it's not going to change anything…" Jeremy tried reassuringly, hoping Tyler would start hearing him and the words he was saying.

"No he can't, I don't want him touching you…" Tyler shouted…he still wasn't truly listening, only hearing bits and pieces, hanging on the words he didn't like, getting stuck on the thoughts he hated, letting them turn his vision red with rage, and his skin green with envy.

"You know what I mean Ty…" The other breathed. Worn out didn't even begin to cover what he was feeling.

"He's nothing." Tyler spat, eyes ablaze with a desperate fire, with the need for Jeremy to see how worthless Damon was, needing it so he wouldn't go insane. He needed that so bad it hurt, twisted his insides violently, making him feel weak and lonely—painfully empty.

"You're right Tyler; he is nothing, he means absolutely zero to me—he's nothing to me." Jeremy's voice was rising, escalating as he went, as he reached for Tyler shaking his shoulders as he spoke, trying to rattle understanding into his stubborn jealous werewolf. Jeremy's voice began to waver, as the emotion built inside him once again. He was defeated and deflated…the reason they kept having this fight was because of trust…or lack of trust. Tyler didn't trust him…why….he'd never given him any reason not to. Jeremy was the one who should have the trust issue, Tyler was the person who never settled down, was never with only one person exclusively for an extended period of time. Jeremy should have a problem trusting Tyler, but for some odd reason it was turned around, and that hurt so bad that Jeremy couldn't breathe.

Tyler had his heart. Tyler had his love. But what did Jeremy have? Not his trust…Tyler had zero faith in him, and that felt like a white hot blade scalding and twisting in his back, a sucker punch to his gut, crippling him further. "I just wish you would believe me when I say that! I wish you would trust me."

"I do trust you Jere…it's just him…it's Damon, I don't trust!" Tyler sounded exasperated; this wasn't going at all like he wanted it to. He just wanted Jeremy to listen when he asked him to stay away from Damon, when he told him to only want him. This was definitely not how he envisioned his evening going when he left football practice an hour ago.

"I don't think you do Tyler." Jeremy mumbled under his breath. Tyler heard it though, damn werewolf hearing.

Tyler's head whipped up at this, staring in disbelief at Jeremy who was standing closer than he had realized. He liked their closeness, loved the warmth that radiated off the other, but he was still stunned by Jeremy's accusation. His voice pinched and strained, getting caught by a lump in his throat, "what," came his pained whisper. Hardly believing how bad Jeremy's allegation stung.

Jeremy looked up, blinking rapidly against the tears that filled his eyes. His lip was trembling, hands were shaking, chest was aching, he saw how hurt Tyler looked, and he felt just as gutted himself, but he couldn't stop. He couldn't let this go when they could possibly solve an issue that had been a burden on their relationship since the very beginning. He needed everything out in the open, so they could heal and move on from this. He needed Tyler to see what he was feeling, to know how bad the lack of trust hurt him; this was like torture…slow, painful, sadistic torture. "I don't think you trust me…" He breathed, as a lone tear escaped his eye and slid slowly down his cheek.

"Jere…" He sighed, hating what they had been reduced to all because of his jealously and Damon's interference. He watched Jeremy's tear slide slowly down his cheek, following its path, he hated when Jeremy cried, he was so beautiful and precious, he should never cry, and should never ever hurt. Tyler hated anything and everything that caused Jeremy pain, but right now he had no one to blame but himself. He reached his hand up tentatively to the others cheek, fingers ghosting over Jeremy's damp cheek, wanting to wipe the tear away, before Jeremy pulled away, swatting at Tyler's hand. Jeremy started shaking his head back and forth, against Tyler's touch, and against Tyler's wounded expression—Damon always made them hurt each other…this was always what they turned into, and it was disgusting.

"If you did, you would listen when I say I don't want him, he's a friend and that's it. Instead you constantly have to question me, as if my word isn't enough. And you can say it's because you don't trust Damon, but that's not what it feels like to me. It feels like you don't hear me when I talk to you…like you don't believe that all I want is you, all I need is you, and no-one…Damon especially, will ever change that. I don't know how much louder I can say it Ty…to make you understand that you have nothing to worry about. Do you want me to shout in the middle of cafeteria with the whole school as an audience…or…grab a megaphone and announce it to the entire town…or maybe I should climb Everest and scream it to the heavens from its peak. Or…or maybe I should try something more intimate like whisper it in my sleep, clinging to it while I dream about the only thing I think about…you. Tyler, you don't need to go getting possessive and protective every time you see me with him, because in that aspect he's nothing to me. Ty…you're all I see—you don't need to show me how macho you are by asserting your dominance, and you don't need to remind me who I belong to…I'm yours Tyler, only yours and I don't want anyone else…it's only you… it's always been you— I…I…I just wish you would listen to me, because it hurts me when you don't. And every time you get jealous of Damon, it feels like you don't trust me…and…and that hurts Tyler that really…really hurts."

Jeremy was breathless and he felt like he was breaking, he didn't know what he would do if Tyler stopped believing his love, he wouldn't be able to go on…it would be absolutely pointless. His eyes ready to overflow with the tears he was surprised hadn't spilled yet. He couldn't stop staring at Tyler with watery eyes, hoping that Tyler would finally — finally, stop questioning his devotion.

Tyler loved Jeremy with everything he had. In that moment he hated himself for being so awfully jealous and standoffish…these were some of the annoying traits that put him at risk of losing the only thing he needed. Deep down he knew he didn't need to worry, but whenever he saw someone that wasn't him close to Jeremy, making him smile, making him laugh…especially Damon, he couldn't see anything else. He becomes blind to all rational thought and he snaps, giving himself over to that hideous green beast that he's never bothered fighting before. He could admit this now because his mind wasn't clouded, and there wasn't someone running their hands over the man he loved, or eating him up with their hungry eyes. In those situations nothing mattered outside of staking a claim, possessing what was rightfully, and proving to himself, Jeremy, and everyone else that he and he alone possessed his love…he knew it was slightly ridiculous, and he truly believed that Jeremy loved him…but like he said rational thought wasn't possible when you felt like everything you loved and needed was being ripped away from you.

He reached out to take Jeremy in his grasp, wrapping him up in his warm, strong arms, staring deeply into wet brown eyes, breathing just as raggedly as the other. Jeremy wasn't the only one left breathless by the confession. Jeremy let himself be hugged, welcoming the comfort of his lover's heat, collapsing into Tyler's solid form, letting his tears fall, burning acidic trails down his flushed cheeks. Tyler tried his best to calm his boyfriend, rubbing soothingly at his back, shushing him lightly as his tears came faster, and he began to tremble. Tyler placed light kisses in Jeremy's hair, whispering sweet nothings into his messy brown mop, sweeping some off his forehead, as his inner wolf purred in satisfaction, perfectly content and all together pleased to finally be able to comfort his love.

"Jeremy, I'm sorry…I do trust you, I do. I'm so sorry baby, I love you so much." Tyler cooed against Jeremy's forehead while placing gentle kisses there. He felt Jeremy gasp in a breath, before he pulled back. He shoved against Tyler's chest, pulling out of his embrace quickly, sniffling and still crying.

"Then act like you do…don't read me the riot act every time I'm with Damon, because you should know that nothing happened and nothing would ever happen. I wouldn't let it…I would never do that to you because…b-because I'm completely in love with you and I would never be able to live with myself it I hurt you…I can't even stomach the thought." Jeremy squeaked through his sobs, body shaking with tremors, as Tyler gathered him back up in his arms, wanting more than anything for his baby to stop crying.

Tyler's heart was sent a flutter by Jeremy's words, he knew nothing ever felt as good as hearing Jeremy say he loved him…he couldn't even describe how good it felt to have his feelings returned without pause. He didn't deserve Jeremy…but he wanted him…God did he want him.

"Okay, okay…shh Jere, I know. I really am sorry. I'm, I'm sorry that I lose sight of you and how I feel, and I'm sorry that my jealousy makes me blind…I'll be better…I promise, I-I…I'll work on it." Tyler pleaded with the younger boy as tears of his own welled up in his dark eyes.

"I know," he sighed, sagging back into Tyler, welcoming the comfort he so badly needed, the feeling of safety, of acceptance…of love.

"I love you more than anything Jere," Tyler whispered into soft brown locks, wrapping his arms back around the other, as Jeremy buried his face into Tyler's tan neck, losing himself in his scent, breathing him in deeply, the rush of warm air causing Tyler to shiver.

Tyler placed a hand against Jeremy's cheek, bringing away from his neck, putting two fingers under his chin to keep him from looking away. "You're everything," Tyler leaned in, his hands gentle against Jeremy's cheeks, bringing him into a soft gentle caress of lips, earning a gentle gasp followed by a pleased hum from Jeremy as he relaxed further into Tyler. His fingers clutched desperately at Tyler's shirt, dragging him closer, as he tried to deepen the kiss.

Tyler knew what Jeremy needed, but this was about love and he was determined to show the other how much this meant—he wanted more than anything to keep it slow and gentle so Jeremy knew just how precious he was, and that Tyler would never screw this up or take him for granted.

Tyler cradled Jeremy's face delicately in both his hands, keeping the kiss gentle with undercurrents of intensity as their need for the other grew.

Jeremy, though frustrated by Tyler's pace, was completely responsive to his kiss. He clung onto Tyler with everything he had, making desperate sounds into Tyler's mouth, whimpering when Tyler sucked his tongue into his mouth, twirling it with his own…Jeremy didn't know that a kiss like this could still seem soft, Tyler had never been this slow and careful…and there was something so thrilling about how Tyler was being right now, as if a whole new Tyler emerged just to show Jeremy he loved him…he liked it, but he needed more.

After moments of easy kissing with no move to do more, Jeremy thought he was going to pass out. "Tyler," he whined breathlessly between their lips, grasping his shirt tighter, trying to get Tyler to lift his arms so he could rid him of his clothing. Jeremy's apparent frustration and desperation made Tyler chuckle lightly, running his thumbs over rosy cheeks, taking a moment to just take the other in. Jeremy huffed again when Tyler wouldn't let him take off his shirt, making Tyler silence him with another kiss, this one a bit more heated. Jeremy's throaty moan made Tyler smile against his lips.

"Let me show you how much I love you…how much you mean to me." Tyler breathed against Jeremy's parted lips, when they pulled apart. Jeremy didn't say a word, just nodded ferociously, wanting nothing more than for Tyler to show him his love. "I want you Jere…I love you…I need you." He lovingly stroked Jeremy's hair, moving a hand to the nape of Jeremy's neck, tangling his fingers in the hair there, the other hand resting more firmly against Jeremy's strong jaw. He moved in to kiss over Jeremy's face, kissing down the path the tears had made on his cheeks, lips moving to erase all evidence that his baby was crying.

"Tyler…" Jeremy sighed when Tyler's lips were under his chin, moving down slowly, tongue coming out only barely to tease the skin, careful to keep it slow, adoring. "I need you Ty, I want you too…so bad…please." Jeremy was whimpering as Tyler sucked as his pulse. He was panting as he dragged Tyler closer by the front of his shirt, that was annoyingly still separating them…he dragged him back as he moved towards his bed.

Jeremy's legs hit the mattress, as he reached for the hem of Tyler's t-shirt. He slid his hands under the fabric, teasing over the skin just above the top of his jeans, skirting over taut stomach muscles, and defined hip bones. He smiled into Tyler's mouth when the older boy gasped. He removed Tyler's shirt in one fluid motion, tossing it aside quickly, staring hungrily at the body he exposed, moaning lowly as he stared at Tyler's defined chest and arms, his toned abs that glistened with a fine sheen of sweat, the delicious V of his hip bones that slid enticingly into Tyler's jeans…jeans that Jeremy was now cursing. Tyler was ripped and the mere sight of him made Jeremy hard as a rock. He licked his lips, as he tried to even out his breathing; he couldn't believe this amazing perfection was his…all his.

Tyler loved how Jeremy looked at him, he felt himself hardened under Jeremy's appreciative, hungry gaze. Jeremy's stare was making it very hard for him to control himself, very hard to go slow…he always found it hard to control himself around Jeremy…but he was doing this on purpose. Jeremy knew exactly how to get what he wanted…he always got what he wanted…at least when it came to Tyler. Tyler was basically his bitch…not that he cared.

Tyler slowly unbuttoned Jeremy's shirt, drawing out every button, licking his lips in anticipation, eyes boring into deep brown ones. He pushed the crisp white fabric over Jeremy's shoulders, hands caressing his skin, down his arms as he pushed the shirt gently to the floor at their feet.

Tyler took a deep breath, stepped back and enjoyed the view once the shirt was on the floor. Tyler had to catch his breath, as he always did when met with Jeremy's body, he was stunning. His skin was completely smooth, blemish free, not bidden by little scars and fading marks like the ones Tyler wore from his many transformations. His muscles were lightly toned, his arms muscular, his shoulders broad and strong, his chest built but not bulky, his stomach only bearing the light tracing of faint ab muscles…he wasn't anywhere as strong or defined as Tyler…but he was perfect. Jeremy had small beauty marks and tiny freckles that littered his skin like little constellations that Tyler loved to trace and map with his tongue, as he explored the wonder of his universe that was all things Jeremy.

The younger boy always said he was jealous of Tyler's build, wishing he wasn't so small, that his muscles were bigger, that his body was sexier …but Tyler loved everything about Jeremy's body…he was just right, and he was so unbelievably sexy to Tyler that he found it hard to believe that Jeremy didn't know…not that he minded convincing the other of his beauty. He loved showing Jeremy that his body was worth adoring, he deserved to be worshipped in the dead silence of the night, loved in every way possible, graciously admired all hours of the day by eyes, hands, lips, teeth, tongue, and a body that was so completely enthralled with him it might be considered unhealthy to some. Tyler wouldn't change a single thing about that gorgeous expanse of soft skin or his healthy features. "You're so beautiful," Tyler gasped, staring up at the other like he was his greatest treasure.

He pushed the younger boy down gently onto the bed, easing him onto his back, climbing up and settling himself over him, so he was hovering above his body with his knees bracketing his sides. Jeremy's stare was dark, intense, and smoldering, those heated bedroom eyes staring deeply into Tyler's. The look he saw in those eyes caused him to pause, he needed to stop and catch his breath before they continued and breathing became impossible.

His eyes stopped briefly at the vein in Jeremy's neck, he could feel his racing pulse with his heightened werewolf senses, without even touching him he knew his heart beat was erratic, but seeing the pounding of Jeremy's blood beneath his skin was intoxicating. The fact that his heart was racing because of Tyler was all together astounding to the older boy, he found himself again in desperate need of air…the things Jeremy did to him were ridiculous and exquisite.

Jeremy's hands came up to touch under Tyler's eyes, causing him to shift his gaze away from his neck, meeting that stare that was making it difficult to take things slow. Jeremy bit his lip as he stared up at the older boy, sliding one hand down to grasp at Tyler's strong shoulder, squeezing slightly. "Show me Tyler," Jeremy whispered, watching as Tyler's eyes turned darker, the other finally moving to close the distance between them.

Tyler leaned down as Jeremy stretched up, just as their lips were about to touch, Tyler pulled back, out of Jeremy's reach, eliciting a whine from the other. Tyler chuckled, eyes apologetic as he moved back in, Jeremy mock glaring up at him, licking his lips seductively, moving up to meet Tyler, whining louder when Tyler avoided him again, he was about to get annoyed and start protesting, when his whine turned into a strangled cry as Tyler latched onto his neck. Tyler sucked vehemently at every inch of skin he could reach, every rough action was followed by a tender touch, a painful bite to the side of his neck was soothed away by a gentle apologetic tongue. Jeremy loved being marked by Tyler. It made him feel so unbelievably wanted.

Tyler littered kisses all over Jeremy's upper body, trailing searing lines down Jeremy's arms, back up, over collarbones, down to quivering stomach muscles, sucking at hip bones that shone with sweat and evidence of Tyler's kisses. He could feel Jeremy's erection through his jeans, felt it graze against him as he moved, deciding after a particularly hot groan that he would have mercy on the poor panting boy beneath him.

Jeremy watched as Tyler released the button from its clasp with his teeth, and he thought he was going to lose it right there, gripping the sheets tightly as Tyler took the zipper in his mouth and tugged it down. Jeremy wanted so bad to buck up into him, to get so semblance of relief but Tyler's gentle hands were holding him down, pressing him into the mattress with the barest of pressures. Tyler slid the jeans down his legs slowly, tossing them aside, eyes flicking up to Jeremy before pressing open-mouthed kisses to the inside of Jeremy's thighs, making him whimper. One of his hands slid up and down his side, trying to soothe Jeremy who was squirming uncontrollably, the other hand traced fingers over skin above the waistband of Jeremy's boxers, following the dips and curves, never getting close enough to satisfy Jeremy. His hands had moved to fist tightly in Tyler's short hair, tugging every time Tyler did something amazing with his mouth…which was just about everything he did.

Jeremy was panting and sweating and he was sure that if Tyler didn't hurry up he would go insane. "Tyler," Jeremy half cried half panted; Jeremy was too far gone to care how it sounded. He raised his hips off the bed, sending a silent obvious signal he prayed Tyler would follow.

Tyler took the hint gratefully, not wasting a second, as he slid back up Jeremy's body, planted a searing kiss to Jeremy's parted lips. Jeremy began to move more, raising his hips to meet Tyler's, delighted at having something to rub against, pleased that Tyler was pressing right back, both huffing out pants into the other's mouth and against flushed cheeks as they continued to slide against one another but only just barely.

He felt a slight pressure against the inside of his leg, but didn't bother to look, too lost in Tyler's ministrations, as his expert tongue prodded around in his mouth, kissing him into a gentle submission, a place Jeremy was all too eager to go.

When Tyler pulled away, Jeremy's lips were plump and kiss bruised, they looked completely irresistible. He reluctantly tore his eyes away from his lover's lips when he felt him begin to shake. He focused back on him to see Jeremy's body shaking with a silent laughter that lit up his eyes…Tyler loved when Jeremy laughed. Tyler cocked an eyebrow at the other, tilting his head in question, while the other gestured down between their bodies. They both looked down to see Jeremy's completely naked body, a sight that made Tyler's dick come to complete attention…even though he knew what sight he'd be met with, after all he was the one to remove those pesky boxers. Jeremy was shaking his head in disbelief, still snickering slightly, silently asking Tyler to explain.

"I'm good with my hands…and my feet…didn't you know?" Tyler breathed seductively, smiling darkly down at Jeremy, the other's smile stuttering, as his pace picked up slightly. Jeremy was well aware how good Tyler was with his hands….and now apparently his feet.

Tyler was so cocky. Jeremy used to hate that, feeling like it came off more as cold arrogance, now it just felt cool and confident and so totally Tyler. He had every reason to be confident, he was amazing…Jeremy leaned back in, laughing soundly against his lips as he threaded his fingers back through Tyler's dark hair. Tyler wiggled enticingly against Jeremy's now bare body adding more pressure than his previous movements, the other's breath hitching before he bit back a moan.

Tyler was done waiting, he'd been patient and he felt like he deserved a pat on the back for holding out as long as he did.

He quickly rid himself of his pants and boxers, sliding them down in one quick motion, Jeremy's eyes glued to the action the entire time, moaning lowly when he eyed Tyler's erection.

"Need you…inside me Ty…please," Jeremy desperately begged between gasps of air, eyes pleading but still filled with desire and passion. "I know baby," Tyler eased a kiss to his lips, settling him down, "I know." He reached over, tearing his eyes away from Jeremy for a second to get a condom and lube out of Jeremy's bedside table, noting that it was much emptier than the last time they were in this position. He sent a questioning glance at the other, eyes moving between the nearly empty bottle and his mortified boyfriend, who was turning a deep shade a red, turning his eyes away from the knowing stare.

"What have you been doing Jere," Tyler wondered playfully, moving to straddle Jeremy's hips, laying over him slightly. "What am I supposed to do…after…we talk on the phone…and…uh…"

"And what…what happens after we say goodnight baby," he softly pushed the other on, a smile kissed his lips that spoke of dirty thoughts and sinful intentions; he knew he would love the answer that followed. His head already filling with visions of Jeremy sprawled out on his bed, after having just said '_I love you babe,' _to him on the phone. He saw Jeremy sliding a hand slowly down his naked body, one hand pumping his dick fiercely, while moved the other back, fingering himself to completion, while he panted Tyler's named, moaning it breathlessly as he finished. Tyler had to squeeze the base of his throbbing dick to keep from coming. The thought of Jeremy touching himself because of him…it was just too hot…too much.

"Don't make me say it," Jeremy muttered, closing his eyes and shaking his head in embarrassment. "Why…you embarrassed baby?" Tyler asked lowly, "You ashamed of something…do you…touch yourself for me," Tyler purred the words slowly, drawing them out, letting them fill the heated air around them. Jeremy peaked an eye open, meeting a smirk paired with matching dark eyes, a look he loved, a look that sent a whole new wave of heat coursing through his body. "Don't be embarrassed baby…I do it too." Tyler admitted easily, getting up to sit back on his heels, focusing his attention on opening the condom wrapper.

"You…you do?" Jeremy was shocked, stunned, '_Tyler touches himself because of me,' _his mouth actually fell open at the thought. Tyler nodded, looking back to Jeremy after a moment, seeing the disbelief in his eyes, "yeah…Jere, you have no idea what your voice does to me…especially late at night…and when you laugh, mmm…baby you drive me _wild_." Tyler got closer with every word, he kissed Jeremy's forehead, then his still slack lips, pulling away before Jeremy could even register that he was there. "I didn't…I didn't know," Jeremy stuttered, expression still painted with adorable confusion. "I don't believe that…like you don't know exactly what kind a power you have over me."

Jeremy chuckled at this, smiling because he did know what kind of effect he had, he loved that power, and he wielded it every chance he got. That power was partly the reason they were in the position right now.

Tyler had Jeremy stretched and begging for him again in the next few minutes. His legs were spread and his body was sweaty, Tyler was positive he had never seen a more beautiful sight…Jeremy open and waiting for him…it took his breath away.

"I love you," Tyler breathed as he lined up with Jeremy's entrance, his dick quivering with the need to be inside this boy. "I love you too," Jeremy's sigh turned into a whimper, as Tyler slid inside as he spoke. Both let out a low moan when Tyler was all way inside.

Jeremy loved being so full. He'd never felt more loved than in this moment, and he loved being filled to the brim with that love. He felt so complete and so whole, like he was being met with his other half and they fit perfectly together, sliding together effortlessly, molding to each other, becoming one. It was when Tyler filled him up that he felt what it was like to be alive, and he never wanted to let that go.

Tyler loved being inside of Jeremy. The feeling a being squeezed by that tight heat as he objected to his intrusion…it felt so right, so raw, and so beautiful. It made him feel whole, when they came together in those moments…Tyler had never felt lighter and more in love than when he was pulsing inside the boy he loved as Jeremy clenched around him…he promised himself that he would cherish them always.

Jeremy's nails dug into his back, clawing desperately at the skin, as Tyler moved in and out of him slowly, torturing them both. Tyler kept their mouths connected the whole time, their sounds of pleasure being trapped between their lips. He dove his tongue into Jeremy's mouth as he thrust into Jeremy's tight heat, pulling his tongue back as he slowly retreated.

Jeremy's fingers curled further into his back when Tyler hit his prostate with blinding precision, he arched up into his boyfriends strong body, gasping and pulling his mouth away when it happened. A moan erupted from his throat, sounding low and guttural, so raw, and passionate that Tyler found himself moaning right back. Jeremy stretched his head back, moaning again, exposing his throat to Tyler. Tyler took this as an invitation, licking a long slow line up Jeremy's neck, over his chin to his lips. Tyler licked along the outline of Jeremy's open-mouth, nibbling his soft lips, Jeremy groaning softly in response.

Tyler pulled back after a few quick open-mouthed kisses, staring down at Jeremy, who had his eyes closed, head still thrown back into the pillow, hair strewn messily around his head, creating a disheveled lovely sweaty halo around his head, while some pieces stayed glued to his wet forehead.

"You take my breath away," Tyler muttered as he slid slowly out, waiting for Jeremy's response, the other blinked his eyes open; he slammed back in when Jeremy gave him small grin. Jeremy tossed his head to the side crying out while Tyler groaned loudly, dropping his head against the other's shoulder. Tyler's breath was completely gone after that…apparently Jeremy really did take his breath away.

Jeremy wrapped his legs around Tyler's waist, holding him close, changing their angle deliciously, giving Tyler more access, allowing him to thrust in further…go further…go deeper.

Panting into Jeremy's neck as he picked up his rhythm slightly, thrilled by Jeremy's change in position, driven forward by his pleasured cries and desperate sounds; he was making him so hot he thought he might combust. Tyler left wet kisses across Jeremy's collar bone and up the side of his neck; he burnt a searing trail up to the other's mouth, reconnecting their lips, panting together as he continued to drive into his boyfriend's hot body.

Jeremy lifted his hips more; beginning to meet every one of Tyler's thrust with one of his own, as he wrapped his legs tighter. The friction was maddening, he was completely in love…he was dancing quickly towards the edge. Tyler was spinning him gracefully round and round, making him dizzy as they both rapidly approached the brink of their passion.

Tyler had his hands placed on either side of Jeremy's head; his arms supporting him, on his forearms that were resting against the pillow, fingers reaching to twirl in Jeremy's shaggy hair, tugging at the strands when hit with a new wave a pleasure. When Jeremy moved a hand to Tyler's hair, hanging on desperately, Tyler thought maybe he should give him something to cling to that would actually cling back. Tyler grabbed Jeremy's hand in his, lacing their fingers together as he laid them on the pillow above their heads, continuing to move faster and faster in and out of the heat that was making him burn brighter and brighter, letting himself be lifted up and carried away by the sounds spilling endlessly from Jeremy's mouth…those sounds made him fly.

Jeremy had never come without touching himself, even the entire time he'd been with Tyler, but he thought that maybe this would be the first time. He knew Tyler had an extraordinary effect on him…but this was something entirely different…this was a feeling he hadn't experienced before…but he liked it, no he _loved_ it.

Tyler was going to make him come without even having to relieve his discomfort…it wasn't even discomfort though… it was just pleasure…aching…throbbing…wonderful pleasure. He didn't even want to touch himself, he didn't want Tyler to…he wanted to orgasm from nothing but Tyler inside him, with his lips on his, moving against him and in him, being with him in every way. He was dangerously close to the edge and neither of them had touched his pulsing dick once.

The only relief he got was from Tyler's slick body pressing his member firmly between them, sliding against them as he pulled out and thrust back in. The pleasure Tyler was giving him right now was enough, more than enough, he didn't need to touch himself, and he wouldn't need to. The way Tyler was kissing him—the way his tongue was loving his mouth and lips and skin—the way Tyler's pace was picking up quickly becoming desperate but still managing to be loving and gentle—the look he saw in Tyler's eyes when their eyes met briefly in an intimate heated moment— the way Tyler was moaning, panting his name against his neck. Feeling Tyler inside him, moving and pounding and pulsing…that in itself was enough…he was losing it.

Tyler re-angled his hips, sliding back in and hitting Jeremy's prostate dead-on, hitting it on each thrust now. Jeremy let out a breathy moan, arching up into Tyler again, who dropped his head back into the crook of the other's neck, panting heavily. Jeremy turned his head and recaptured Tyler's lips with his, not willing to break their contact again. Jeremy just let Tyler eat up his moans, both drew in ragged breaths through the kiss, not letting any bit of them part, not now that they were so connected.

Two more thrusts, two more moments of heated lips, two more moments of heads swimming in a pleasure induced daze before both exploded, declarations of love were moaned breathily into the others demanding, loving mouth, as they came together in blissful harmony. Worlds melding together further, neither had ever felt so connected, so utterly part of another being before, it was beyond comprehending and dizzying, it held them on a cloud, high above everything else, cradling them in the gentle embrace of love, neither ever wanted to come back down.

Tyler rolled them over, bringing Jeremy to his chest without sliding out, settling them so the other was completely on top of him as he settled against the pillows; he wasn't parting with this feeling just yet or escaping that heat.

He wrapped his arms warmly around Jeremy. Tyler stroked the younger boy's sweaty back as they both tried to even out their breathing, dropping kissing in damp hair. He crooked his fingers and ran them up and down his spine, Jeremy purring into his skin. One of his hands gently caressed the backside of Jeremy's thigh, stroking with light fingers before moving it back to the dip of his spine, continuing to rub soothing circles with each finger into the cooling skin.

Jeremy hummed contentedly against Tyler's chest, drawing lazy patterns into tan glistening skin. Tyler smiled down at the other, thinking how funny it was that he was actually cuddling. He didn't cuddle, but Jeremy did…so naturally he conceded…cuddling because he liked that Jeremy was like a kitten, warm and lazy and affectionate after they make love, snuggling with his boyfriend because that's what Jeremy liked…he didn't mind—he would happily enjoy the after sex cuddling for Jeremy—not that it was terribly difficult to deal with.

"Good?" Tyler asked lightly.

"Oh…way better than that," Jeremy was smiling against Tyler's skin, placing a light kiss to the center of his chest. "It was perfect…" Jeremy looked like he was in a daze as he lifted his eyes to meet Tyler's smiling ones.

"Perfect huh?" Tyler chuckled, loving Jeremy's description…that's exactly how he felt…it was perfect…beyond perfect. "Mmhmm," the other sighed, leaning up to press a light kiss to Tyler's lips.

"I love you," he breathed when they pulled away, fingers caressing Tyler's cheek, the other hand tapping against Tyler's collarbone.

"I love you too," Tyler grinned, trailing a hand through Jeremy's damp disheveled hair, thinking that Jeremy had never looked more beautiful than right now, so at ease, so free, so sexy and mussed…so perfect. Tyler felt like he'd been having that thought a lot lately…that very thought had run through his head for the third or fourth time that night…Jeremy always just looked more and more beautiful to him…he couldn't help it. "More than anything," Tyler questioned lowly, grin faltering slightly.

Jeremy nodded his head, smile never leaving his lips, "more than anything," Jeremy promised, assuring the other with his love filled eyes, easing away his worries with the gentle press of soothing fingers, and extinguishing any of his fears with a soft press of warm lips…lips he loved…lips that belonged only to him. "I'm yours Tyler, only yours…forever," he breathed against his boyfriend's red lips, causing the older boys breath to stutter.

"And I'm yours…undeniably yours, always," Tyler responded, shoulders sagging in obvious relief. He knew Jeremy meant what he said; Jeremy wasn't good at lying so he rarely bothered. He knew there was truth behind those words, and Tyler knew that as long as Jeremy would have him he would be there to give him all his love, every single day, without fail. He knew that he would never let this boy go, he would stay like this for the rest of his life…that was actually a possibility—they did promise forever.

* * *

Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf. A hormonal, possessive, teenage werewolf, and as such he doesn't like to share. He would never like to share what belonged to him, but he knew how to manage.

He knew how to handle that ugly green monster whenever it decided to show itself. He knew he would always be jealous, he's a werewolf, it's in the genes, but he also knew that he could handle it.

It would still be hard watching other people pine over the one he loved, but he could find comfort in the fact that the one he loved only wanted one person—him. He could deal with it knowing that he was the only one who possessed his love and he would never let it get away.

Jeremy Gilbert had given Tyler the greatest gift possible—his heart and as long as Tyler could, he would keep it safely to himself, he would guard it with his life, and protect it as if it were his own. He would never break it and he would never betray it, he had been given a precious gift, and he would cherish it always.

He knew how to handle that little green monster when it veered its ugly head; he could better deal with it now. But that didn't mean he had to be civil with the low shits who tried to steal his love away from him. He would fight - if it meant keeping Jeremy's love, and protecting his heart - he would always fight, and no-one, Damon Salvatore included, would ever be able to change that.


	5. Rock the Boat Baby

**A/N: Jyler love and fluff…obviously. This isn't nearly as long as the last one. Tyler and Jeremy are in an established relationship.**

**A day of fun on the water takes a playful turn and then shifts into something more intimate. **

**Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I don't own the characters. **

**Warning: Gay love and sexiness. There is sex and kissing and gay stuff. The sex is there but not extremely detailed, I leave some of it up to the imagination…for those who are like me…with a dirty, dirty mind…it's also unprotected (no condom involved!)…I don't know if that offends anyone…but if so, don't read this. I don't think there's anything else you should be warned about.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rock the Boat Baby.**

It was a warm summer day and the Lockwood's property was fairly quiet, the only sounds being those of nature and the animals enjoying the nice weather. The farther onto the property you went the more sounds you heard. A light laughter filled the air as you approached the lake at the far end of the property. Standing at the edge of the pond the laughter is clear and joyful, two figures can be seen in the middle of the water trying to maneuver a row boat around the lake.

Their mirth rings happily in their ears, the sounds they are making are the only noises they hear, as they enjoy a day on the water.

"We're going in circles," Jeremy chuckled, staring playfully at the other.

"Jer, have a little faith, I know how to do this," Tyler said with a smile, laughing along with his boyfriend.

"Then why are we going in circles," Jeremy wondered incredulously, arching an eyebrow at the older boy. Tyler could be so cocky...but they were definitely going in circles.

"Because you're messing it up," his eyes alight with amusement, tone frisky and teasing.

"I don't think so...when was the last time you did this," Jeremy sighed, shaking his head at Tyler, refusing to be blamed for their misfortune.

"When I was 8," he muttered quietly, hanging his head slightly, fearing he'd been caught…he hadn't rowed a boat since he went to summer camp nearly ten years ago.

"Seriously Ty, no wonder we suck," Jeremy chuckled again louder this time, pushing his oar away from himself, giving up on their lame attempt of a day on the water.

"It's like riding a bike…" Tyler reassured, pushing the oar back at the other. He wasn't willing to give up so easily, especially now that they were stuck in the middle of the lake.

"Yeah, it's exactly like that," Jeremy huffed, laughter still light in his voice, as he crossed his arms refusing to take oar back.

"Alright Jer, I'm done with your negativity, try and look on the bright side," Tyler said loudly, voice echoing slightly around them.

"What's the bright side to being stranded in the middle of a lake?" Jeremy wondered honestly, he failed to see the good in this situation. His heart stuttered in his chest when he saw Tyler's eyes turn dark and mischievous…_oh...that bright side._

"Being stranded in the middle of a lake…with me," Tyler breathed naughtily, smirking wickedly when he saw Jeremy pick up on his intention.

"Oh," Jeremy's eyes turned dark as Tyler leaned towards him, making his way slowly across the boat to the other. Jeremy's eyes began to shut when…_splash._

"Hey!" He exclaimed when a wave of water splashed over his head. Tyler only laughed harder when Jeremy tried to glare at him. He was doubled over on his seat in the boat, head thrown back, cackling to the heavens. He didn't see Jeremy approach, he didn't feel the boat rock gently as Jeremy displaced his weight, nor did he expect to be tackled and taken playfully over the side of the boat.

The boys came up chocking through their laughter, as they continued to send waves of water at each other. Jeremy displaced a lot of water on a particularly powerful swing, a great deal of it landing in Tyler's mouth, causing him to gag, while Jeremy nearly drowned he was laughing so hard. When Tyler collected himself, he wiped off his face, and glared at the other, who still hadn't gotten a handle on himself.

He found it very difficult to be angry with Jeremy, especially when he was laughing; he looked _so_ good when he laughed. Instead he snuck up on him, and dunked him under the water. When Jeremy came back up coughing, he jumped on Tyler's retreating form, wrapping his arms around Tyler's middle, wrestling him till they were both gasping for air.

Tyler called a cease fire, shaking out his hair, still laughing lightly, as Jeremy climbed on his back, wrapping his arms around his neck, legs around his waist, sighing into Tyler's neck. Tyler placed his hands on Jeremy's legs as he turned his head to kiss the other's cheek gently.

They slowly made their way back to boat, climbing in slowly, collapsing on the bottom of it. Soaked and exhausted. They settled on their backs staring up at the cloudless sky. Tyler turned his head when Jeremy started chuckling again; Tyler joined in as he rolled onto his side, sliding closer to the younger boy.

He laid a hand on Jeremy's still damp cheek, turning his head towards him, Jeremy's eyes were still closed, and his body was still shaking gently from his laughter. His giggles were cut off when Tyler's lips pressed softly against his. He hummed as he reached a hand up to thread in Tyler's wet hair, rubbing his scalp with gentle fingers, smiling against Tyler's lips when the older boy pressed into his touch.

Tyler pulled back, rubbing the pad of his thumb across Jeremy's cheek bone. Jeremy's eyes fluttered open, meeting Tyler's soft eyes that stared lovingly down at him.

Jeremy smiled at the look of love in Tyler's eyes, pressing his fingers further into Tyler's hair, smiling wider when Tyler seemed to purr at the touch.

He leaned down and kissed Jeremy's nose lightly, before moving to pepper kisses all over the other's face. Jeremy giggled when Tyler gently attacked his skin, he loved that Tyler was quick in his movements but still soft in his touch. He could move from one place to another before Jeremy could even blink but his kisses tingled and lasted on the area long after he'd moved on.

Tyler loved when he made Jeremy laugh; he loved the melodic sound of Jeremy's happiness. His laugh was one of Tyler's favorite songs, and he'd do anything to make it play, he'd put it on repeat, never tiring of it.

Tyler was like a fisky, playful puppy, licking and nipping Jeremy's face and neck, crouching over him like he was ready to pounce. He added a little more pressure to one of his bites causing Jeremy to gasp and arch up into him slightly.

It was Tyler's turn to laugh when Jeremy started to pant; his hands clutching Tyler curled a bit tighter, his sounds more desperate. Tyler just continued to suck the younger boy's neck, moving up and down slowly, rubbing his erection into Jeremy's hip while the other arched up to do the same.

"Tyler," Jeremy whined quietly through his heavy breathing, eyes closed as he arched his neck to give Tyler more access. Tyler sucked harder when he moved to the edge of Jeremy's jaw, grinding his dick harder into the other's hip, making Jeremy whine again.

"Ty…stop teasing me," he panted through parted lips, eyes half-lidded and heated with lust. Tyler chuckled when he met those fiery eyes, wiggling enticingly till he was completely on top of the other. Jeremy made to groan his frustration again but was silenced by Tyler's demanding lips.

Tyler grabbed Jeremy's hands that were still tangled in his hair, pinning them over his head with one of his hands. Tyler pressed himself further into Jeremy, holding him immobile with his stronger body, chuckling softly when the other groaned, thinking he sounded more frustrated than aroused, probably because he couldn't move and was dying for some friction.

Tyler complied, rolling his hips slowly down into Jeremy's, both moaning hotly into the other's mouth. Tyler kissed him harder, gently nipping his lips, sucking on them till they were red and swollen. He broke away panting, chuckling at the pout the other gave him, eyes still blown with passion and need.

He sat up after quieting Jeremy's protest with another desperate kiss, releasing his hands when he sat back on his heels. He peeled off his damp t-shirt, tossing it behind him, smirking when Jeremy licked his lips. The other sat up so he was leaning on his elbows, eyes devouring Tyler's glistening body. He reached up, pressing a hand to one of Tyler's pecs, sitting up further, he laid the other hand on Tyler's defined abs, dragging his fingers down till they were just above his jeans. He ghosted his fingers over the bulge, touching with only the barest of pressures, smiling when Tyler gasped. He dragged his other hand down, acting as if he was finally going to satisfy Tyler, but rather moving both hands away to squeeze the top of Tyler's thighs.

"Now who's the one teasing," Tyler panted, grabbing the back of Jeremy's head, pulling him up for a searing kiss. He dropped his hands away from Jeremy's head to grab the back of his shirt, pulling it up and off the other, tossing it away, smiling at the new exposure of delicious skin. Tyler growled delighted when he eyed the hickeys that littered Jeremy's skin, knowing he was the one who put them there.

Jeremy watched Tyler's eyes as he drank him in, his breathing hitched when Tyler ran his hands down his chest slowly, tweaking his nipples, his gasp turning into a moan when Tyler's mouth latched onto one. He clutched at Tyler's short hair as he bit, licked, and sucked his nipple, he closed his eyes and let his head fall back slightly as he gave himself completely to what Tyler was doing.

Tyler moved slowly down Jeremy's chest, pushing him back as he moved further down. He reached blindly behind him for one of their shirts, not stopping what they were doing, grabbing an article of damp fabric. He gently lifted the other's head to place the shirt behind Jeremy's head, smiling at the other, giving him a quick kiss, before going back to Jeremy's stomach. He flicked his eyes up when he was just above his jeans, not tearing his eyes away from the other for a second as he undid his pants and removed them from his body. The heated eye contact they were making almost made him cum; he had to force himself to shut his eyes so he didn't embarrass himself.

He kissed Jeremy's hip bone, licked along his pelvic muscles while slowly ridding him of his boxers. He moaned when he saw Jeremy's erection. He inhaled deeply at the soft brown curls, groaning at the smell…_Jeremy._ He kissed down Jeremy's legs, sucking at the inside of his thighs, the other bucking up into him, groaning at the sensation, tightening the grip he had on Tyler's black hair. He was torturing both of them with his pace, avoiding Jeremy's dick on purpose. He breathed over tip causing Jeremy's back to arch, before he sat back up and began taking off his own pants.

"I hate you," Jeremy swore breathlessly, eyes shut, lips pouting. "No you don't," Tyler whispered, kicking his pants behind him before he took the head into his mouth, Jeremy moaning loudly. Tyler pulled away after one long suck, Jeremy's dick falling out of his mouth.

Jeremy tried his best to glare at the other while he slid back up his body, his poor attempt looking even more pathetic as his eyes widened at the new sensation of skin against hot skin. "No, I don't," Jeremy conceded, realizing that hate Tyler was something he hadn't done in a long time, he wouldn't even know how to go about hating Tyler now.

"You don't hate me," Tyler said again, eyes still dark, tone playful, as he threaded his fingers through Jeremy's soft hair. Jeremy shook his head a few times, licking his lips, eyes boring into the others.

"But you said you did," Tyler whispered, smiling even as he tried to act wounded. Jeremy brought his hands up to frame Tyler's face, one hand moving back to Tyler's hair, mirroring the others actions. "I don't Ty," Jeremy promised, eyes softening just in case he actually had offended the older boy.

"You promise," Tyler asked huskily moving closer so their lips were only an inch apart.

Jeremy nodded once, finding it difficult to form a coherent thought when Tyler was this close. "Promise," he breathed against the others smirking lips, "I love you."

Tyler smiled widely; pressing his lips against Jeremy's parted ones, humming into the kiss, wiggling his hips so their arousals brushed deliciously. "I know," he sighed against Jeremy's plump lips, "I just like hearing you say it."

Jeremy shook his head, laughing softly, sighing when Tyler leaned in to kiss him again. The kiss quickly became desperate again, Jeremy hanging onto Tyler tightly as he wrapped his arms and legs securely around the other.

"Tyler, please," Jeremy begged when they pull apart to breathe, eyes still closed, skin no longer wet from the water but rather from sweat.

"I don't have a condom," Tyler whispered against Jeremy's cheek, not wanting to violate Jeremy…safety is important and they've always used protection.

Jeremy kissed him again, long and slow, he pulled away then quickly kissed Tyler's cheek, then his nose, then his eyes, anywhere he could reach. "I don't care," he breathed repeatedly between kisses.

Tyler pulled back shocked, wondering if he heard Jeremy correctly. He thought that maybe Jeremy didn't mean that or he didn't know what he's saying because he was drunk off lust. "Jere," Tyler said softly, holding his face between his hands until Jeremy looked at him.

His eyes fluttered open slowly wondering where Tyler went. His eyes were questioning as they stared innocently up at Tyler.

"Jeremy…are you sure," Tyler's tone was serious, any lightness from before gone as he looked down at the other.

"Yes…yes I'm sure," Jeremy softened when he saw Tyler's anxiety, "I love you Tyler…I love you, and I want this…I want to feel you in every way, I don't want anything separating us…let's do it raw…make love to me Ty…please." His hands were gentle against Tyler's face, his eyes loving, his smile soft yet unsure as he prayed that Tyler would want this too. They had never, not used a condom, the threat of diseases and being safe was something that was always on their minds, and Tyler had never once even considered not using protection.

"Jeremy…I-I…" Tyler stuttered, breath catching as he stared into Jeremy's emotional puppy dog eyes. "Shh, baby," Jeremy silenced him as he saw the panic start to set in, bringing their foreheads to rest against each other, stroking his cheeks soothingly. "I want this if you do, but if not it's fine…we don't have to." Jeremy's promise was quiet, knowing that he wanted this but not if Tyler didn't, he knew what safety meant to Tyler and he would never do anything to make Tyler feel insecure. So much of Tyler's life had been out of his control, and even though he couldn't complete control this situation, using protection was a precautionary measure he took just because he could.

"I don't...I don't know...I don't want to hurt you," Tyler muttered, his mouth dry and his head swimming. This situation made him unbelievably nervous but he could feel his defenses crumbling as he stared into warm brown eyes that held nothing but love, care, and adoration. His need to keep Jeremy safe was something that drove him to always use protection. That precaution was something that he always did more for Jeremy's sake than for his own; he would never do anything to put Jeremy at risk but seeing that complete devotion and trust in his eyes made him melt. He knows Jeremy trusted him and that felt better than anything he'd ever known. He felt his armor cracking the longer he stared into those eyes, making love with Jeremy without anything between them, coming together so completely sounded so good…and if Jeremy wanted it…

"You won't Tyler…I want this but only if you do," Jeremy said gently, still not wanting to push, needing Tyler to feel completely secure.

"I love you so much," Tyler sighed as he sagged into Jeremy's body, feeling all the fight go out of him. He wanted this…for Jeremy…for himself…for them.

"I love you too Ty…" Jeremy promised continuing to stroke Tyler's warm skin. Tyler shut his eyes, turned his head to kiss the inside of Jeremy's wrist, taking the hand in his, kissing his palm then each of the knuckles before holding it to his chest while smiling lightly, breathing deeply.

Tyler leaned down to seal Jeremy's lips in another kiss as he moved one hand back to stretch Jeremy's body. Jeremy sucked in a sharp breath through the kiss when he felt Tyler's finger at his entrance. He moaned breathily when he felt one slide into him, breaking away from Tyler's lips, arching his neck as Tyler sucked his exposed throat. He nipped at his collarbone, pressed an open-mouth kiss to his Adam's apple, licked his pulse, and rubbed his side with one hand, soothing him when he eased another finger inside. Sounds were spilling uncontrollably from Jeremy's lips as Tyler continued to stretch him. His head was moving from side to side, his body writhing under Tyler as he panted, whined, and whimpered in pleasure.

By the time Tyler had three fingers in him, Jeremy was a whimpering, quivering, sweaty mess, and Tyler was so hot for him it hurt.

"I'll go slow baby," Tyler promised as he lined up with Jeremy's entrance. Jeremy shook his head quickly, eyes fluttering open, as his fingers curled into Tyler's shoulders, nails digging in almost painfully as he clung desperately to his boyfriend. "Don't," he said still shaking his head frantically, "don't you dare, I want to feel you…need to feel you." Tyler nodded his head, loving Jeremy's apparent desperation for this. He complied instantly because he decided he needed this too, Jeremy convinced him, his words had melted him, his eyes broken him…he had never belonged to someone as completely as he did to Jeremy…he had never needed anything more…all his reservations were gone and all that existed was them and their love.

Tyler kissed him soundly as he slid in, swallowing the other's moan. Tyler rested his forehead against the others when he was all the way inside, hands on either side of Jeremy, but not moving an inch so Jeremy could adjust.

Tyler sighed contentedly at the feeling on being inside Jeremy, feeling Jeremy around him with nothing separating them.

It was passion in its rawest form and Tyler was completely in love.

Jeremy had never felt so connected to anyone before. The feeling of Tyler in him with absolutely nothing between them was totally thrilling. The only thing more intoxicating was the fact that Tyler was doing this.

_Tyler's doing this for me. _Jeremy sighed inside his head, heart stuttering in his chest.

The burn of having Tyler inside him was more penetrating, the fading pain as it dulled away to pleasure was more consuming, the whole idea of this was ten times better than ever before. He actually struggled to control himself, it was all just too much…too hot…it was the greatest he had ever felt.

"Move Ty…please," Jeremy begged breathlessly, stretching up to kiss him again as he wrapped his arms tighter, pulling Tyler closer as he tightened his legs around his back.

Tyler's movements were slow and unhurried, gentle and loving. Jeremy's head lolled to the side as Tyler slowly slid out. He thrust back in slowly making them both moan loudly.

Tyler dropped a kiss to Jeremy's sweaty forehead when he whimpered at his pace. Jeremy's tongue came out; licking the skin of Tyler's neck he could reach with the tip of his tongue as the other continued to move tortuously slow.

His pace continued to be gentle and loving, driving both of them mad with desire. Jeremy's vision blurred when Tyler finally located his prostate, breath stuttering to a near complete stop.

"Ty," Jeremy panted between gasps of air, "I'm n-n…not g-gonna break," he managed to get out through his moans as Tyler continued to hit his prostate again and again.

"I know baby…I-I know…but this, this is special…don't want to rush it," Tyler panted against Jeremy's flushed cheek.

"It…it is special," Jeremy promised, turning Tyler's head, brown eyes boring into near black ones. "Please, Tyler," he sighed against parted lips, lifting his hips, both groaning when Jeremy moved.

The intimate moment of eye contact they shared was enough to get Tyler to start moving again. Neither looked away from each other again, keeping their sights trained on the only thing they needed.

The boat rocked dangerously as Tyler's pace picked up, thrusting into Jeremy's heat harder, faster, and deeper.

The water that was still moments ago, sloshed against the side of the boat.

The air that was filled with laughter was now filled with sounds of pleasure and need. Desperate cries, loud moans, and declarations of love filled the surrounding area, as warm releases were spilled against taut stomach muscles and deep inside a warm body.

The disruption caused birds to leave their peaceful perches; the woodland creatures picked their heads up in question, ears quirking in every direction as the sounds of love being made filled their once quiet home.

The peace came back as quickly as it left. The forest settled back into a lazy summer day. The waves of the water stilled, and the boat stopped rocking, as the sound of the slowing breathing of the after-sex glow washed over the lake.

The boys now lay on their sides in the bottom of the boat staring dreamily at each other.

Tyler carded his fingers through sweaty messy brown hair. Jeremy sighed, pressing back into the fingers, scooting closer to Tyler. He brought a hand to rest on Tyler's chest as he leaned into him, pressing up against him completely. Tyler sat up so he was leaning on an elbow, head resting on the palm of his hand.

Jeremy angled his head up, Tyler coming down to meet his awaiting lips.

"You alright," Tyler questioned cautiously, eyes worried as he stared down at his dazed boyfriend.

Jeremy smiled, eyes still closed, expression dreamy, without opening his eyes he leaned back up blindly, kissing whatever part of Tyler his lips could reach.

Tyler chuckled when Jeremy kissed the corner of his mouth, turning his head a little to capture the younger boy's lips.

Jeremy hummed into the kiss, wrapping his arm around Tyler's neck, not letting him get away again.

"So is that a yes…" Tyler wondered playfully through the kiss, laughing when Jeremy wouldn't let him get away.

"Yes…that's a yes," Jeremy whispered, smiling when Tyler initiated the reconnect of their lips.

Tyler rolled, pulling Jeremy on top of him, wrapping his arms around the others back. The shift causing the boat to rock violently again, neither caring in the least, already too consumed by their afterglow kissing that was growing more and more heated with every ragged breath.


	6. I Can Wait All Night

_Author's Note: A short Jyler fic…Jeremy and Tyler have an established but secret relationship. Jeremy sees something he doesn't like, and it hurts…will Tyler fight for Jeremy's forgiveness or will he return to the arms of an ex. _

_Sorry for any mistakes…Let me know what you think._

_Warning: Gay love, fluff, and sexiness…there's no smut in this one. Mature language and swearing._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I don't own Tyler or Jeremy or any other character used. The story line is mine…but that's it._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**I Can Wait All Night**

Jeremy couldn't get out of there fast enough. His legs wouldn't carry him far enough, his arms wouldn't pump hard enough, he couldn't get away from there any quicker and it was killing him. He booked it out of the parking lot before his stinging eyes could betray his tears.

What he'd just seen twisted his insides violently, he hadn't hurt this bad since his parents passed away. He felt like there was a deep dark chasm where his heart should be; he thought he was going to be sick. He felt like someone had a vice grip on his lungs, cutting off his oxygen…he couldn't breathe.

He was kissing her…_kissing her_! _Fucking Caroline Forbes_…he should've known. It shouldn't hurt this bad…he shouldn't be having this reaction…they were a secret…_they were a secret of course_! He should've seen this coming! But still it shouldn't be this painful…why did it hurt this bad? _Oh yeah because your hopelessly in love with the guy…you're such an idiot…why do you always have to love what hurts you? Stupid…stupid…stupid!_

All he could do was run; he saw the look of terror in those dark brown eyes when he saw Jeremy standing there, when he realized that Jeremy had seen the whole thing. When the other took a hesitant step in his direction…Jeremy bolted. He couldn't handle that look, he couldn't do this…he wouldn't have been able to stand there and act like it was fine that his 'boyfriend' was kissing his ex-girlfriend. He wouldn't have been able to watch and act as if everything was fine when it felt as if his world was being ripped away from. He knew it was a secret but this was something he just couldn't deal with.

Those lips should only be kissing him…nobody else. No one deserved to be kissed by him…only him…why was he kissing her.

_So this is what heartbreak felt like._

He wanted to scream…he wanted to cry…he wanted to run and run and never look back. He willed his feet to move faster against the pavement when he heard someone coming after him.

"Jere," the person calls sounding panicked. He had every reason to sound that way. After what Jeremy had just seen him doing and with none other than his ex-girlfriend…well at least he knew he was in trouble, but Jeremy still had no intention of talking to him…_ever_.

He tried desperately to run faster, but the other caught up in no time. Jeremy's head start was only good for so long, considering the other had super-human speed…_damn him…stupid jackass…mother fucker…I hate him…why did I let myself fall for him…fucking Tyler Lockwood, what the hell was I thinking!_

"Jeremy, please," Tyler grabs for his arm trying to pull him back.

"Don't touch me," Jeremy spits back at the other, wrenching his arm away from his grip, trying his absolute hardest to glare daggers at the other even though his eyes were burning.

"Jeremy…I'm sorry," Tyler pleads, eyes begging the other not to hate him, he actually looked…sorry.

"I'm not talking to you," Jeremy hisses, hating himself for feeling this way—so utterly destroyed, and broken.

He turned away from the other and kept moving down the deserted street towards his house.

He tries to ignore Tyler following him, tries to ignore him begging him to talk to him. He pulls out of his grasp every time Tyler had the audacity to try and touch him.

He finally makes it to his house, breathless and seething, he couldn't get inside fast enough. He slams the door in Tyler's face; missing the shock and pain the crossed his handsome features.

Tyler releases a heavy sigh as he was forced to have the door separate him from Jeremy. He rests his forehead against the door before running around the house to stand under Jeremy's window, praying he would get a chance to fix his mistake…his huge stupid mistake.

He wrings his hands together nervously; he has to stifle a chuckle when he heard Jeremy trudging around in his room. He is so noisy; he can hear him huffing and cursing and _oh shit what the hell was that._

Tyler eyes grew wide when he heard something crash against one of Jeremy's wall. He was about to freak out, already crouched ready to jump onto the overhang to make sure Jeremy was alright when he saw Jeremy's shadow move across the wall.

He could hear his heart racing through the walls, could hear him sniffle softly…he could hear him cry as his sobs got louder…could hear him scream.

_God why am I such a dick!_

"Jeremy…Jere come on baby let's talk about this…let me fix it please." Tyler calls from his place below Jeremy's window.

Jeremy nearly jumps when he hears Tyler's voice, whipping around frantically searching for his ass of a boyfriend. He should've known Tyler wouldn't just turn around and walk away; Tyler Lockwood wasn't one to run away with his tail between his legs.

_I'm still not talking to him though, I don't care how adorable he looks when he begs…no stop it, stop it…damn it Gilbert stop it._

"Jere, baby…" Tyler calls again.

_He's not going to go away. Persistent son of a gun! Maybe I should just talk to him…no, no because then he's getting his way…I need to be strong, don't let him inside your head Jeremy, okay you can do this. Teach that dumb ex-girlfriend kissing werewolf a lesson._

He made his way to the window, throwing it open, standing in front of it but not leaning out. He looked sad and frustrated and already so over this conversation.

"What…" He breathes, leaning against the frame, crossing his arms over his chest, but not meeting Tyler's eyes, knowing that if he did he'd break down.

"Can we talk," Tyler asks hopefully, rubbing the back of his neck, shifting from foot to foot as he stared up at Jeremy.

"I don't want to talk to you," Jeremy sighs tiredly, running his hands down his face roughly, before reaching up like he was going to shut the window.

"Jeremy please…I know you're angry," Tyler pleads sadly before Jeremy cuts him off, sounding vicious and venomous. "Angry! Yeah Tyler I am angry…you know why I'm angry…because you kissed her Tyler…you _kissed _her! I saw it, I was there…nobody pushed you on her…no-one told you to do it…it was all you." Jeremy was leaning out the window now slightly, gesturing at Tyler accusingly.

"Jere…I'm sorry, please just let me explain," Tyler begs desperately.

"There's nothing to explain, it looked pretty simple to me…you wanted to do it so you just did it…because what Tyler Lockwood wants, Tyler Lockwood gets, am I right?"

"No, if you'd just let me tell you what happened…"

"I don't want to hear it…just go away; I'm done with this Tyler, I'm not going to sit around and want you while you're running around sucking the face off of every other girl you see. I'm not going to continue to wait with bated breath for something that will never happen. Either you want this or you don't... I'm not doing this anymore…so you should go…I don't want to see you…I don't want to talk you…just please go away and leave me the fuck alone!" Jeremy yells at him, eyes dark, dangerous and emotional.

"Jeremy please," Tyler exhales knowing that he wouldn't get the chance to plead his case…he knew that look, he hated it…and he'd be lucky if Jeremy ever looked at him again.

"Goodnight you slimy bastard," Jeremy hisses before getting up and turning away from the window briefly before reaching to slam it in Tyler's face.

"Jeremy, please baby…I-I…God you are so stubborn," Tyler sighs when his pleas were cut off by Jeremy slamming his window and shutting the curtains violently.

"That's fine Jere…I can stay out here all night…" Tyler calls from the ground. He huffs out a breath as he lowers himself to the ground, resting his arms on his knees as he settles against the tree outside Jeremy's window, ready for a long night of regret and wishful thinking.

It probably looked really creepy, airing on the side of stalker but Tyler couldn't care less, and right now all he was thinking about was how desperately he needed Jeremy's forgiveness.

_You really fucked up this time Lockwood! _His prayers for Jeremy's forgiveness were the last thoughts that passed through his head before he rested his head against the tree and tried to calm his restless mind. _Is it wrong that a pissed off Jeremy was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen…damn._

He didn't find sleep that night…not even a wink…try as he might he couldn't tear his eyes away from Jeremy's drawn curtains, and he couldn't stop dwelling on the rejection that those closed curtains reflected.

* * *

Jeremy woke up with a groan, stretching and popping his muscles. He wasn't going to lie…last night was the worst night's sleep he'd had in a long time…_Tyler's fault._

Sleep or lack of sleep did next to nothing for his anger…he was still pissed off and beyond frustrated.

_What's that expression…you shouldn't go to bed angry…yeah I get that now…I don't feel any better._

He made his way to the window, stretching his back again as he went. Yawning as he ruffled his hair before reaching for the curtains and drew them back slowly. His heart gave a little jump in his chest at what he saw.

He bit his lip against a smile seeing Tyler stretched out on his back in the grass under Jeremy's window. Arms behind his head, legs crossed at the ankle, eyes watching the clouds roll by overhead.

"You stayed," It wasn't a question…in the back Jeremy's mind he knew the werewolf wouldn't leave. He had to resist the urge to laugh as he watched Tyler's head jerk up at his voice. Tyler sat up quickly, jumping to his feet. He brushed off his back and fixed his hair…always the vain self-aware werewolf.

"I said I would…" Tyler replies with a small smile, "so…can I come up now or should I start tossing rocks at your window," he jokes lightly.

Jeremy got down on his knees so he was leaning out the window slightly. He rested his head on his interlaced fingers, while staring down at the other. He had to smile at the other's cheeky response. "Does this charming, suave debonair act normally work for you?" Jeremy asks as he nodded his head once towards Tyler.

"Hasn't failed me yet…you would be the first."

"Tyler…I know that if it doesn't work here you'll just go try your hand elsewhere…I told you I wasn't doing that anymore." Jeremy sighs sadly. "I knew we had to stay a secret but I didn't think that was so you could continue to date Caroline."

"Jeremy…no it wasn't…I-I just…" Tyler stutters. "It's freaky how you do that."

"What?"

"Know me …" Tyler murmurs.

"It's not that hard Tyler…I know your game and I don't want to play it anymore…I'm not going to be pushed to the sidelines so you can keep up appearances, that hurts Tyler."

"What if I changed the rules?" Tyler says quietly, eyes and expression soft as he looked up at Jeremy.

"You wouldn't…you can't just change Tyler," Jeremy shakes his head, refusing to believe Tyler would change his ways…not willing to get his hopes up.

"But I would…for you," Tyler assures him with a small smile.

"Don't do that." Jeremy says shortly, closing his eyes, and shaking his head again against Tyler's words.

"Do what?" Tyler asks innocently, he honestly didn't know what he'd done.

"Confuse me…you're only saying that so I'll let you come up so you can woo me into bed, fuck me, then jump out the window and go bang someone else. I told you I was tired of this…I refuse to let you get inside my head…I need to be strong…" Jeremy's voice was determined but he was trying to convince himself more than Tyler. "How's that working?" Tyler questions with a grin.

"It was working fine…"

"Can I come up then?" He asks hopeful, taking a step towards the house, prayers running on repeat through his mind.

"No," Jeremy huffs and slams the window in Tyler's face, walking away before he could change his mind. He crosses his arms and starts pacing around his room, huffing his annoyance again and again…_why am I so weak when it comes to him._

Tyler sighs as he watches Jeremy walk away from him again. He waits a few minutes, before scuffing his feet against the grass, kicking up a rock, smirking when he gets an idea. He bends down to pick up a rock, and tosses it at Jeremy's window. He throws several more before he hears Jeremy huff and start to walk back to the window. He can't help the smile as he tosses a rock up, catching it in his hand, waiting with bated breath for Jeremy to open the window. He chuckles when he hears Jeremy call him a _persistent bastard._

Jeremy opens up the window, kneeling on the floor again so he's level with the window sill, crossing his arms over the ledge. He purses his lips as he stares down at Tyler who's smirking at him, eyes shining triumphantly.

"Forgive me yet?"

"You're so annoying," Jeremy huffs, ignoring Tyler's question completely, he closes his eyes briefly.

"What! Are you kidding me that was so romantic," Tyler says incredulously, hardly believing that Jeremy didn't think it was romantic.

"Romantic, honestly…making me want to pull my hair out is what you consider romantic?"

"I could sing to you…is that what you want…" Tyler teases lightly.

"Please don't," Jeremy responds quickly.

"Jeremy, my darling would you like me to serenade you?" Tyler says with a charming smile, and a dramatic hand gesture. Jeremy rolls his eyes down at the other as Tyler gets down on one knee, batting his eyes up at him.

"No…I-I…" Jeremy sighs dropping his head against his hands. "I-I just want you to pick me," he whispers. Tyler barely hears it, but his breath catches when he realizes what Jeremy just said.

"What!" He nearly shouts…_Jeremy honestly thinks I don't want him…shit. _

"Huh…n-nothing," Jeremy stutters as he shakes his head, shutting his eyes as he pushes up off the floor. He starts to walk away from the window, plopping heavily down on his bed. He sighs into his hands as he buries his head, hoping he won't start crying.

He doesn't hear Tyler jump through the window, he's too busy trying to control he's breathing.

"Jere…hey…Jeremy look at me," Tyler's kneeling on the floor in front of Jeremy; he lifts his hands to take Jeremy's hands away from his face, holding both in one of his. He gently wipes away a single tear that has escaped Jeremy's eyes, cradling his cheek until he looks at him.

Jeremy slowly picks up his gaze, looking at Tyler with sad brown eyes. "Jeremy, I do pick you…I want you…why do you think I'm still here, why do you think I stayed out there all night…I want you Jere."

"Yeah, me _and _Caroline," Jeremy murmurs, shifting his eyes away from Tyler's and to the floor, "Jeremy," Tyler sighs with a smile, shaking his head slightly.

"I could have Caroline a hundred times and it wouldn't even come close to what one time with you is like…" Tyler says with such a sureness and dedication that Jeremy's heart stutters in his chest.

"Then why did you kiss her," Jeremy asks quietly, closing his eyes, "why wasn't it me you were kissing?"

"I don't know…a moment of weakness," Tyler says more as a question than as sure answer.

"Are those going to happen a lot?" Jeremy sighs, trying to pull his hands away from Tyler, but the other won't let him go. "I don't know Jere, I really don't know…I don't have a good reason for why I did it…because I honestly don't know…but you know I'm no good at this and I'm certainly not used to it. I'm doing it though, for you I'm doing this…look at me; I'm down on my knees begging for your forgiveness. I stayed out there all night long, I slept on the ground. I was willing to sing to you! _I can't sing_! It would've been bad…but for you I was willing to do it, I'd act a fool even if it would only make you smile for a second…I'd do anything to make you smile Jere, anything at all…

"I'd do it for you so just say the word. Do you want me to say it's only you because I can promise you that it is…it's only you…do you want me to tell you that from this moment on the only lips mine will touch will be yours. I kissed her and I'm sorry and I'll never do it again…it's you Jeremy…you're the one that makes my heart race, and my stomach flip, and my breath catch…Caroline doesn't have a single damn thing on you. I choose you Jeremy…that is, if you still want me."

"Damn it," Jeremy grumbles, "I hate when you do that."

"Do what," Tyler whispers with a smile, scooting in between Jeremy's legs, bringing one of Jeremy's hands to his mouth kissing it lightly. "Say things like that," Jeremy sighs, closing his eyes as Tyler presses kisses all over his hands, he can feel his walls crumbling…he wants to be angry, but Tyler makes it so hard to hold a grudge.

"Why, I'm not lying." Tyler states honestly, looking back to Jeremy as he holds his hands to his chest.

"I can't breathe when you say shit like that." Jeremy sighs breathlessly…he really couldn't breathe. Tyler's smile only grew at Jeremy's answer, kissing his hands again. "I leave you breathless baby," Tyler wonders against the skin of Jeremy's knuckles.

"Yes!" Jeremy exclaims, "Can you try not to sound so damn smug about it."

"I'm sorry," Tyler says as he intertwines their fingers.

"You're making it really hard to be strong," Jeremy whispers, failing miserably at trying to sound frustrated.

"Then don't be," Tyler breathes as he noses at the inside of Jeremy's elbow. "Let go Jere…I'll catch you baby," Tyler says with a smile, eyes twinkling up at Jeremy.

"You're something else Ty… you know that?" Jeremy chuckles.

"I've been told…so…am I forgiven, or do you still want that song?"

"No…no song," Jeremy groans quickly.

"I really want to kiss you...can I?" Tyler says honestly, standing on his knees, so he's a little closer to the other. "What," Jeremy asks, expression adorably confused.

"Kiss you," Tyler repeats getting closer still to Jeremy.

"I don't know…" Jeremy voice is low, he bites his lip slightly, and his eyes are alight and playful as he watches Tyler slowly get closer and closer.

"Please," Tyler begs huskily, licking his lips slowly.

Jeremy makes a face, pouting as he tries to resist Tyler…he knows he won't be able too much longer, Tyler's his weakness and the ways he's looking at him…_damn._

"Jeremy you're killing me," Tyler groans as he drops his head in Jeremy's lap. "Sitting there shirtless and with your sexy bed head…and…and…well look," Tyler jumps up pointing to his pants that have a rather noticeable bulge in them. Jeremy chuckles as he eyes Tyler's…predicament.

"Fine," he huffs dramatically, smiling as he concedes to his handsome boyfriend.

"YES!" Tyler shouts, jumping up and down like a little kid, running forward and tackling a laughing Jeremy playfully to the bed. He resettles himself, straddling Jeremy's hips before leaning down quickly and kissing him soundly. Tyler's hands fist securely in Jeremy's hair, the other's hands wrap around Tyler's back. Tyler hums loudly into Jeremy's lips, causing Jeremy to chuckle again softly at Tyler's enthusiasm.

Tyler gives Jeremy a few quick pecks before pulling back to look at him.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Tyler says quietly while running his fingers through Jeremy's hair.

"I know you are," Jeremy sighs softly as he hugs Tyler closer. "You still look upset." Tyler whispers, nudging his nose against the others.

"No it's just…I-I don't know…" Jeremy stutters, clearly struggling with words.

"Jere…I'll work for this. I know that what I did wasn't right, and it was stupid, but I'll work every day to earn your forgiveness and gain back your trust."

"No Ty, I forgive you…just…just don't do it again…okay," Jeremy murmurs nudging his nose back against Tyler's.

"I won't…never ever again, I promise," Tyler rushes out his response, shaking his head rapidly as he says it. "Good," Jeremy sighs pulling Tyler back down to kiss him again, tangling his fingers in Tyler's hair. Their kisses are wet, and hot and needy. Both breathing each other in, soaking each other up, kiss after warm delicious kiss and neither is close to being satisfied.

After several minutes of hot tongues and clinging fingers they break apart panting against each other as Tyler leans his forehead against Jeremy's.

"God the things I wanna do to you…" Tyler breathes as he stares down into Jeremy's hooded eyes.

Jeremy smiles and leans up crashing his mouth into Tyler's as he hooks a leg around Tyler's hip flipping them quickly, surprising them both with his strength and speed. "Then do them," he smirks as he hovers over Tyler, who's shock has turned into aroused amusement. "I'm not fighting you anymore," Jeremy teases before leaning in and grazing his teeth across Tyler's jaw causing him to chuckle breathlessly.

"We wouldn't have nearly enough time," Tyler says almost sadly though still grinning. Jeremy cocks an eyebrow wondering how he would know this. "I saw your aunt and Elena leave about an hour ago." Tyler confirms as he watches Jeremy's adorable confusion.

"How long before they're back," Jeremy asks moving back in to kiss along Tyler's cheek. "Maybe an hour," Tyler's response is cut off by a groan as Jeremy sinks his teeth into his neck. Jeremy picks his head up smiling widely, "that's plenty of time," he breathes lowly against Tyler's lips before silencing the other with his mouth—sliding his tongue quickly into Tyler's mouth, past his grinning lips, running them over perfect teeth, and tangling it with Tyler's.

Tyler growls into Jeremy's demanding lips, flipping them and pinning the younger boy the bed before ravishing Jeremy's neck with his skilled mouth. "Not for everything I wanna do," Tyler says against Jeremy's racing pulse, licking his way back up to Jeremy's parted lips.

"Preview," Jeremy wonders into the kiss. Tyler chuckles hearing Jeremy's comment, eyes darkening marginally as he stares into Jeremy's heated bedroom eyes. "Like an appetizer," Tyler laughs his breath mingling with Jeremy's.

"Exactly," Jeremy chuckles right back, flipping them once again, kissing Tyler quickly as he rolls on top of him, "to hold us over until…the main course."

"Hungry baby," Tyler wonders seductively, licking his lips slowly, rolling his hips up into Jeremy's.

"Mhmm…satisfy my hunger Tyler."

"With pleasure baby," Tyler rolls them one more time, pinning Jeremy's arms above his head, before silencing any further comments with a searing kiss.


	7. Estamos Enamorados

_A/N: I hope everyone had a happy holiday…and I should probably wish everybody a belated Merry Christmas or Kwanza or Hanukkah. _

_Elena and Stefan go on vacation to Spain they come back with some pictures to share. So they gather the gang to show them a slideshow of their adventure…but two people aren't being very attentive…at least not to the pictures._

_I used a line from the show Queer as Folk (the American version because I think it was in many different countries…but don't quote me,) in this fic…that was the inspiration for this one!_

_Let me know what you think._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything…don't own the Vampire Diaries…don't own the characters…don't own Queer as Folk which I copped a line from…_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Estamos Enamorados. **

"And this is Stefan and I at the Park Gϋell, oh…oh and this is us in front of the Sagrada FamÍlia…"

_What the fuck is Elena going on about…_

Jeremy only heard bits and pieces of his sister's ramblings…it didn't even sound coherent to him….but he wasn't really listening…at all. He was a bit too consumed with the hot demanding mouth that was currently sucking on his tongue, and nipping on his lips.

"Oh that's so pretty, it looks like so much fun…I'm so jealous." Bonnie cooed from her place on the other couch.

Tyler had his back against the armrest of the couch, one leg bent at the knee, the other out straight with Jeremy in between them. Jeremy was practically lying on top of Tyler, but given Tyler's reclined position he didn't really have any other option….and neither cared.

Tyler's had his arms wrapped around Jeremy's back, holding him and keeping him close. Jeremy's hands were framing Tyler's neck, fingers curled with his nails digging in just barely. Jeremy let out a soft moan when Tyler's teeth dragged over his tongue.

His fingers dug in deeper as Tyler continued to passionately tongue fuck his mouth. Other than the occasional soft sound and their slightly irregular breathing they were being fairly quiet.

"Oh me too…oh eww…would you two stop it…" Caroline squealed at she tossed a few pieces of popcorn at the two on the other end of the couch, after seeing the boys practically eating each other up.

Neither bothered to acknowledge Caroline's interruption…

Jeremy scooted closer without pulling his mouth away from the wonderfully delicious kiss. Placing a hand on Tyler's bent knee, his pushed himself up, sliding further into Tyler who spread his legs a little wider to accommodate his eager boyfriend.

Jeremy settled his body flat against the older boy, who hummed softly while wrapping his arms tighter as Jeremy stroked his muscled thigh with his right hand. Jeremy's other hand buried itself in the dark hair on the back of Tyler's head, tugging on the short strands when Tyler bit his tongue. Tyler smiled against Jeremy's plump lips, before kissing him softly in apology, sliding his tongue back into the younger boy's mouth before twirling them slowly together, soothing away the bite with his gentle tongue.

"Guys…come on, pay attention please," Elena scolded softly from her place behind the couch.

Tyler pulled away with a pop, causing Jeremy to whine, pouting up at him with his kiss bruised lips which made Tyler smile. He kissed him quickly before turning his head slightly to glare at Elena, while Jeremy never looked away from Tyler, his eyes never left those handsome features, drinking in his profile like it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen…and it very well may have been.

"What…we're just getting in the mood," Tyler said innocently, eyes betraying that innocence when they looked back into Jeremy's fiery brown eyes.

"Oh…Gross!" Caroline squealed cringing slightly as her expression showed how disgusted she was by this comment.

"It's French…" Tyler stated plainly shrugging his shoulders, "we're _frenching_." Tyler's smile was dark and dirty, his eyes sexing up the boy between his legs. Caroline's grossed out groan would've been comical to Tyler if he wasn't already too preoccupied.

He stuck out his tongue, angling his head down towards the other. Jeremy was all too happy to oblige to the silent request, titling his head up slightly while pushing himself up off Tyler's legs. He stuck his tongue out as well, coming to meet Tyler's, licking the underside while the corner of Tyler's mouth twitched in a smirk. Tyler's tongue licked around the other's while Jeremy snickered softly, before tangling their tongues together. Jeremy opened his mouth, sliding his lips over Tyler's tongue until it was completely inside his own mouth and their lips were once again reconnected, kisses became sloppy and wet. The furious duel of their tongues continued inside Jeremy's mouth, away from scandalized eyes.

"Stefan and I went to Spain…guys please don't be disgusting!" Elena sighed while slapping Jeremy's shoulder blade lightly.

"Spain…hmm," Tyler wondered when he pulled away from Jeremy, who whined loudly. Tyler hushed him gently while running his fingers through the other's shorter brown hair, whose eyes fell closed at his touch. Jeremy's head dropped into Tyler's neck as the other's fingers continued to card through his already disheveled locks.

Caroline groaned loudly again as she continued to watch the two boys be lovey dovey on the other end of the couch. "What…we're not making out anymore," Jeremy's reply was muffled but it still caused Tyler to chuckle softly.

"You two are just slightly sickening…that's all," Caroline huffed finally looking away from the boys.

"Vete a la mierda…estamos enamorados," Tyler breathed at the annoyed blonde sitting mere feet from him.

Jeremy's head flew away from Tyler's skin when he heard the words that fell from his lips. "You speak Spanish," Jeremy asked, sounding shocked, pleased, and extremely excited. Tyler's eyes came back to Jeremy's, smirking when he saw the amusement that was lighting up their rich dark color.

"Mhmm," Tyler hummed leaning in to peck Jeremy's lip quickly. "That is so hot," Jeremy sighed without opening his eyes, "what did you say."

Tyler whispered in Jeremy's ear, who smiled at the meaning, hands curling back tighter into Tyler's skin. "Say something else…"

"No son más que celos," Tyler smiled against Jeremy's jaw, "porque no se puede tener."

Jeremy couldn't contain the giddy giggle that escaped his throat at Tyler's words. He didn't even understand what he was saying, but _DEAR GOD_ did it sound _good._

Tyler sounded so naughty, husky and sexual…the way his lips formed the words, the way his voice sounded when purring in a wonderful Spanish accent. No-one should ever sound that inherently dirty and sensual…it's just not right.

The things Tyler could do to him just by talking were just ridiculous. He was so unbelievably turned on…his stomach was twisted into delighted knots, and his groin had tightened to the point of pain.

"Oohh say something dirty," Jeremy whispered huskily against Tyler's lips as he slowly ran his hands from Tyler's neck to his pecs and then lower. He smiled flirtatiously as his eyes narrowed slightly up at the darkening eyes in front of him.

"Quiero joder su sesos," Tyler breathed licking his lips as he said it, eyes boring into his boyfriend's shining lust filled orbs. Jeremy bit his lower lip, dick stirring in his jeans, knowing he had never heard anything as sexy as Tyler speaking Spanish…so fucking _sexy._

"Quiero montar mi polla hasta que ya no puede caminar en lÍnea recta," Tyler continued, voice deep with desire. "Quieres ir arriba," Tyler couldn't help the smirk when Jeremy's breath caught…he must've really sounded good if Jeremy was reacting this way from him just…talking.

He leaned in to kiss up Jeremy's jaw stopping at his ear, licking the lobe lightly, "le puedo mostrar cómo un hombre de verdad jode." He finished his words by sucking the lobe into his mouth and tugging on it making Jeremy's breath pick up slightly. He smirked again when Jeremy grabbed onto his head and claimed his lips harshly in his.

"Oh my God," Jeremy breathed into his lips pulling back a little, "I have no idea what you just said but it sounded so _good…_Fuck…now I'm all hot and bothered Ty."

"He could have been insulting you," Damon called from his place across the room.

Tyler's eyes never left Jeremy's still smiling face, loving that Jeremy didn't even seem to notice Damon's comment. They continued to stare at each other with fiery lust. "I wasn't insulting you," Tyler whispered against Jeremy's cheek before kissing him lightly. "But what I said," Tyler said while dragging his fingers up and down Jeremy's spine, smiling wider when the other arched into him, "would make you blush."

Tyler moved to lick the shell of Jeremy's ear, "Oh it would…" Jeremy wondered breathlessly.

"Mhmm," Tyler hummed while he sucked behind Jeremy's ear.

"Private conversation," Jeremy managed to question around a whimper.

"Definitely," Tyler assured as he moved slowly down Jeremy's neck.

"Like…bedroom private," Jeremy asked, fingers clutching the front of Tyler's shirt. Tyler continued his sloppy attention to his skin. "Mmm," he hummed from under Jeremy's jaw.

"Now," Jeremy sighed when Tyler kissed across his skin to the corner of his mouth. "Si…antes de que yo rasgar la ropa con los dientes."

"Mmm you are so fucking _hot_," Jeremy voice was hoarse and sounded strained.

"Y todo lo tuyo bebé," Tyler purred into Jeremy's lips before kissing him soundly. Jeremy squirmed against him before hopping over the back of the couch and bolting up the stairs…Tyler hot on his trail.

Six pairs of eyes watched the boys quickly retreat leaving a cloud of dust in their wake. A few looked disbelieving, a few looked amused, while one just looked disgusted and fairly creeped out.

"I didn't know wolf boy could speak Spanish," Damon said sounding entertained.

"Most of his nannies growing up were Spanish," Matt replied looking most unaffected by the situation, "that and 4 years of Spanish had to pay off some time."

"Well however he learned…I've never been happier that I took French and not Spanish." Bonnie said with a laugh.

"And with good reason…I don't think you want to know what he was saying," Stefan assured Bonnie, while wrapping a comforting arm around a newly replused Elena.

"Oh I know I don't" Caroline groaned while burying her head in her hands.

The six friends gathered back around the T.V. to finish the slideshow while trying to make as much noise as possible to drown out the sound of a creaking bed frame and desperate sounds of passion.

* * *

_These are the translations of all the Spanish dialogue in this one…sorry if there are any mistakes I tried really hard! _

_Anyways…here's the Spanish dialogue in the order it appears._

-**Vete a la mierda estamos enamorados**: Fuck you…we're in love.

-**No son más que celos**: They are just jealous.

-**Porque no se puede tener**: Because they cannot have you.

-**Quiero joder su sesos**: I want to fuck your brains out.

-**Quiero montar mi polla hasta que ya no puede caminar en lÍnea recta**: I want you to ride my dick until you cannot walk straight.

-**Quieres ir arriba**: Do you want to go upstairs?

-**Le puedo mostrar cómo un hombre de verdad jode**: I can show you how a real man fucks.

-**Si…antes de que yo rasgar la ropa con los dientes**: Yes…before i rip your clothes off with my teeth.

-**Y todo lo tuyo bebé**: And all yours baby.


	8. All I Want for Christmas

_A/N: I know its past Christmas and the holidays have pretty much come and gone…but I didn't write a Jyler Christmas fic…and I'm so sorry. _

_This one was inspired by a book I read called the Wish List by Sylvia Day, the main character creates a wish list about a co-worker she likes and he finds it and then makes all her Christmas wishes come true. It's really raunchy and smutty and wonderful…so I'm working with the same idea but it'll be a little different in case you read the book. _

_Some of the wishes will be smutty while some will be more sweet than sexy. It's all human AU…told from both Jeremy and Tyler's perspective…the line breaks will be a change in perspective and if there isn't one it's still the same person's point of view…just clarification. This is such a long one…no joke…and will be split into two parts, the first one is much tamer…this is the fluff chapter…the second part will get very smutty…something to look forward to ;)_

_Might be a little messy...don't hate me...I'm an impatient updater..I'll edit soon...promise!_

_Let me know what you think._

_Disclaimer: I don't like disclaimers…but I don't want to get in trouble so…I don't own the Vampire Diaries or the characters. I also don't on Wish List that belongs to Sylvia Day._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**All I Want For Christmas.**

I knew it was wrong…like so unbelievably wrong. I mean who falls in love with a co-worker they don't even talk to…an idiot that's who.

Okay well that was a bit of an exaggeration I know…I'm sure that happens to lots of people especially with him. He's gorgeous and smart and funny…I'd like to see one person in this office say they didn't harbor a secret crush on him.

Most of the girls still do even now. He's gay and he came out to the office a few months ago…that didn't stop them though…they still drool over him at the copy machine and flirt with him by the water cooler…not me though. I'm a little more subtle. And by subtle I mean I avoid him…at all costs.

I knew that if I let myself get near him I would find myself falling a hundred feet under his spell and I would never get back up. I keep my distance for my sanity and restrict myself to longing from afar…fantasies and vivid dreams are all that I allow myself…sometimes…because those are dangerous too. But I've learned that denying myself what I want entirely hurts a lot more than giving into my daydreams about his rock hard body, black shiny hair, cool attitude, and his lips…_oh his lips_.

I know he would never actually want me so until I can get over him I've convinced myself that those dreams and secret wishes are all I need…and playing them out in detail when I close my eyes is enough…_yeah it's enough._

Following the pattern of giving in to my inner most desires in secret, lusting behind closed doors…I made a wish list.

A wish list of all the things I wanted for Christmas that involved the man of my dreams and all the dirty wonderful things I would never get to do with him.

That's the point of a wish list though, they don't have to be realistic and it's not like anyone else will ever see it...so no harm done, and I can go home as I always do and dream about the dark-haired Adonis I will never have.

I packed up my things that night, turn off the light to my office and head out to the elevators, tossing my crumpled up wish list at the trashcan outside my door as I walked…it was gonna be a _long _night.

* * *

Another earnings report…another late night filled with too much caffeine and not enough brain power.

It was 9:30 by the time I pressed the power button on my computer, exhausted and hungry, I made my way out of my office and towards the lobby. I knew everyone was gone but just out of habit I made my way by a certain someone's office and peaked in the window by the door.

His lights were off and he was long gone…gone home to relax and find sleep…probably with some stunning hunk of burning love, who warms his bed and his body…gets to make endless hot sweaty achingly slow love to him every night…_why isn't that me._

I wanted him, I _do_ want him. I have wanted him for a long time…he is so beautiful and smart, he's so sweet and quiet and shy, and everything about him is so naturally charming. I love how he doesn't seem to know how absolutely stunning he is to everyone else, with his wide expressive dark brown eyes, messy brown hair that is always slightly askew but is the perfect length. His body is lean but strong and his fitted slacks and tight dress shirts show off his muscles perfectly. His smile takes my breath away every time I see it, and his laugh is the most wonderful, musical sound I've ever heard…I wanted to make him laugh…I wanted to make him smile…I wanted to do that and so much more.

I know he's gay because that was one of the big topics of gossip about 5 months back…I actually came out not too long after that…but nothing came out of it like I hoped it would. I don't know for sure if he has a boyfriend…but I can only assume he does…someone that beautiful probably has a boyfriend…a boyfriend who better love him like he's gold and treat him like he's their world…I would…without pause I would.

I took my forehead away from the glass and started to back away from the door, huffing out a sigh before something crumpled underneath my foot, catching my attention.

I bent down to pick up a piece of crumples up white notebook paper…I knew I shouldn't read it…I should just throw it away...but it's outside _his_ office…my curiosity got the better of me as I flatten out the paper and began to read.

It was a wish list…and it's written in Jeremy's light delicate script…his artistic side showed in how he writes.

It was a Wish List..._hmm_.

I took a deep breath before reading the rest…hoping I would get some information about him from this 'Wish List'.

I had to brace myself against the wall as I lost all feeling in my legs and the air left my lungs in one painful whoosh.

**_My Wish List._**

_All the things I want but will never have (fantasy.)_

_-Tyler Lockwood wrapped in nothing but a bow…best Christmas present EVER!_

_-Tyler kissing me till I can't think clearly._

_-Tyler tongue fucking my mouth._

_-Tyler sucking my dick…drinking my cum like it's water._

_-Me giving Tyler the best blowjob of his life._

_-Tyler fucking me against a wall. _

_-Fucking Tyler until we can't walk._

_-Tyler sweaty and screaming my name._

_-Taking a bath with Tyler with candles and romantic music._

_-Snuggling with Tyler while __not __watching a Christmas movie._

_-Tyler and I giving each other massages with edible massage oil._

_-Slow dancing with Tyler…holding me close as he spins me around the room._

_-Cooking dinner together naked…he can wear my kiss the cook apron…but nothing else._

_-Tyler Lockwood making love to me— in bed, on the floor, in front of the fireplace, anywhere and everywhere, and all…night…long._

_Merry Christmas to me._

_**My Wish List** _

_All the things I should want for the sake of my sanity…and my heart (realistic.)_

_-Forget about Tyler._

_-Stop dreaming about Tyler._

_-Stop having fantasies about Tyler._

_-Stop wanting Tyler._

_-Stop being in love with Tyler Lockwood…it'll hurt less._

_-Quit._

_Holy fuck…Holy Flying Fuck…Jeremy wants me too…Jeremy's in love with me._

Well this definitely changes things…but he thinks I don't want him. _Of course he thinks that…I've never made a move or shown any interest. And he'__s willing to quit…shit._

But hope isn't lost, once I caught my breath and got feeling back in my legs I began to walk towards the exit. I couldn't wait to get home so I could come back to work tomorrow. Jeremy clearly didn't have a boyfriend…not when his feelings for me seemed so strong and so deep.

I needed to make a plan…I am going to make all of Jeremy Gilbert's Christmas wishes come true and I am going to show him that his feelings are most definitely returned and I want him just as desperately as he wants me.

I am going to make Jeremy Gilbert fall in love with me...if he isn't all ready.

* * *

I never found sleep…I was too busy imagining all the things Tyler would do to me as a naughty Christmas elf.

It was going to be a long day, one of more longing, fantasies, and avoiding Tyler at all costs. This shouldn't be too hard, I manage it every other day…all I had to do was avoid him for one more day until the Christmas break...one more day. Deep breaths...just one more day.

Hopefully after a week away I can get myself together and stop desperately lusting after my co-worker who probably doesn't even know my name. Well no…he does…but only because we've worked together on earning growth and developmental projects…but other than that contact has been limited…and I won't lie and say that it wasn't my doing because it was. I know how dangerous it'd be if I allowed myself contact with him outside of the necessary interactions.

I made my way slowly into the office, tried to put a smile on my face as I waved to Melissa the receptionist and Andrew from accounting. Everyone was in the holiday spirit and I wanted to be…it's my favorite holiday, but I couldn't pull myself out of the rut and I knew the reason.

I'm in love.

I'm hopelessly, desperately in love and it's not a good thing.

Damn you Tyler Lockwood and all your manly studly goodness.

The day dragged as I knew it would, phone calls with this company and that company, paper work and copies that had to be made. I did every task mechanically and was actually in a good mood when I made my way to the conference room for the weekly meeting on new ideas and interesting new business ventures. I hadn't seen Tyler once, I knew I'd see him at the meeting, but why did it have to be different. It shouldn't be…why couldn't I continue being the way I always am with no questions asked…I was over reacting and to say that I was being ridiculous was an understatement.

Tyler didn't know about my infatuation…nothing was different…nothing had changed. With that in mind I walked through the glass doors of the conference room with a smile on my face. Sitting tall as I took my seat…everything would be fine.

Fingers crossed.

I had to remind myself to breathe when Tyler walked into the conference room, tailed by Zack and James from marketing and Lindsey one of the VP's from advertising. He looked good…no scratch that he looked like a sin on legs…pure unadulterated sexy sin. He was wearing a light blue button down, top two buttons undone; it was tight across his chest and did wonderful things for his arms..._those arms_. His light khaki dress pants hung low on his hips, showing off his muscled thighs and…I didn't even want to see a back view because I can only imagine the magnificent things his fitted clothing is doing for his muscular back and tight ass. It's only Thursday for Pete's sake...but I so don't care. I honestly couldn't care less that it wasn't even casual Friday...Tyler can get away with anything as far as I'm concerned.

And I'm staring...damn it.

I had to look away so I didn't start drooling…I hope no one saw me blushing…what the fuck he didn't even look at me and…_fuck he's looking at me._

Our eyes met and I was positive I was going to pass out.

His face looked like it was carved by angels, high cheek bones and strong masculine jaw and…and skin shouldn't ever look that good…but it did. The bit of tan skin that showed at the collar of his shirt was enough to tease me and I unconsciously licked my lips. This caused him to smirk, and I saw his eyes follow the action…_yup definitely going to pass out._ Someone should never be allowed to look like that…it should be illegal for eyes to hold that much fire and lust…_what the fuck was going on!_

I could feel myself heat up, could feel the sweat start to bead on my lower back…_fuck me._

He's still staring. _He is still staring at me_. Not just staring…he's undressing me with his eyes...if eyes could fuck, and I'm going out on a limb in saying that his can, we were currently doing the dirty, hard and nasty, in the middle of the conference room.

I've never felt so hot and so bothered in all my life…it was way too hot in here…I was clearly being punked.

He didn't take his eyes away from me the whole time he sat down. I could feel him staring at me the entire meeting and I was a nervous wreck. I was squirming in my seat; my pants had become exceedingly uncomfortable and I was feeling very dizzy. I didn't hear anything our boss said the entire time I was too busy trying not to cum in my pants…those eyes and that smirk…fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…_FUCK_!

Our boss dismissed the meeting with a few words of inspiration and a some holiday wishes that I didn't really hear. I grabbed my pad of paper and my bag positioning it in front of my crotch as I bolted from the conference room paying no mind to everyone's stares.

I reached the bathroom in record time. Splashed some cold water on my face before entering one of the stalls and 'relieving' myself. After fixing myself up, giving myself a mental pep talk, and evening out my breathing and heart rate, I made my way slowly out of the bathroom and back to my office.

I wasn't even half way down the hall when I felt someone grab the back of my shirt. I didn't even have time to see who it was before being dragged backwards into a supply closet.

My back pressed up against the door; I heard the lock click into place as I willed my eyes to adjust. It was dark and I couldn't properly see my captor but I could feel them…and they were clearly aroused…so it was a guy…that narrowed it down...no way...it couldn't be...no _fucking_ way.

I felt his hot breath on my neck, and then a tongue, darting out to lick at my salty sick before he nuzzled his nose into the hollow of my throat and inhaled deeply. My eyes went wide as he sniffed my neck like a dog…like he was memorizing my scent.

"I knew you would smell good," Tyler's husky voice filled up the little closet as my bag fell out of my hand.

I opened my mouth to protest but found any words cut off by his hot demanding mouth kissing me senseless against the door of the supply closet. My hands rested on his chest attempting to push him away but rather curling into the cool fabric of his shirt instead. An unwilling sound left my mouth as he pushed further against me. Tyler was good at this…but I knew he would be…you can't look like that and not be something akin to a sex god.

Tyler's lips were demanding but soft, tender and warm while still having a hungry passionate way to them. Tyler's arms wrapped around my waist and hauled me off the ground; I wrapped my legs around his back on instinct and just gave into something that I've wanted so desperately for so long. I pulled him closer when my arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, pressing his rock hard body to mine, loving every second of it.

I've never felt so positively intoxicated before…this was far better than any alcohol induced stupor or drug high…his kisses were hot and I felt like I was taking hit after hit of him…Tyler was my drug and I was climbing higher and higher with every swipe of his hot skilled tongue.

The inside of Tyler's mouth was so soft but I only got to enjoy for a few brief moments before his tongue entered my mouth, pushing my tongue back gently. His tongue demanded dominance and control…which I was all too happy to give…while his lips were still softly connected to mine. I couldn't stop the whimper as Tyler's tongue continued to dip into my mouth repeatedly, lapping at every inch, licking the roof of my mouth while his bottom teeth grazed my lip. Tyler groaned when I sucked his tongue…damn that was the best sound I've ever heard.

It hadn't even been ten minutes since I 'took care of business' in the bathroom and now I'm being held up against a door in the muscular arms of the man of my dreams…and every dream I have…I'm hard as a rock for him...again…I hate having the constantly ready, raring to go libido of a 16-year-old all because I'm single and haven't 'had any' in months…well unless you count my hand but I don't. I count this…this was good…this was so good and I should stop…I should really stop…

Tyler's supporting me up against the door with both hands on the back of my thighs and his body pressing firmly into mine. My breathing hitched when one slid to cup my ass through my pants, he pressed impossibly closer when he rolled his hips up into mine, a breathy moan escaping my mouth. "Tyler…don't," I gasped when he rolled his hips again, pulling my mouth away from his trying to breathe deeply. Tyler's hips stopped but his mouth didn't. He reconnected our mouths, groaning deeply against my lips as he continued to kiss me soundly…the passion was blinding and I couldn't think straight…wait a _second_. Think straight...I can't think straight...I can't think clearly.

_Ty__ler kissing me till I can't think clearly_...one of my wishes..._aw hell no_.

"No…no Tyler stop...stop, down put me down." I say frantically, pulling my mouth away, squirming in his grasp as I untangled my arms and legs hoping he wouldn't just drop me. "You okay," Tyler wondered when he set me down, my eyes had adjusted to the darkness and I could see the concern in his eyes as well as on his handsome features. He smoothed some hair off my forehead, I tried to jerk away but was annoyingly met with a door…_damn it._ "No…no I'm not okay, what...what the fuck was that," I yelled my voice sounding more breathless than angry and I wanted to kick myself for giving in to him…why did I give in to him.

"You seemed to like it," Tyler smirked at me eyes twinkling devilishly as he stepped forward to press himself against me once again. Yes I did like it, I really liked it. I knew if I ever got the chance to kiss him it would be everything I ever thought it would be and more…and I finally got the chance to kiss him and I stopped him just when it was getting good. I'm so stupid. I'm feeling so conflicted I just want to breathe...just want to breathe properly but I can't when he's standing so close…and I don't even have anywhere to go.

He read my Wish List…I don't know how he saw it but he had to have seen it…why else would he have done that unless he actually had feelings for me but that was so unrealistic it was comical. He's him and I'm me and why would he ever want this when he could have anyone.

Tyler was watching me as I tried to control myself…I could try to say that I didn't like it but my dick would betray that fact seeing as it was hard as a rock and he's pressed firmly up against me.

I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place with no way out—or more accurately Tyler's rock and a hard place.

I decided to avoid his comment entirely and just get to the bottom of this…I wasn't going to let him fuck with me…I needed answers and he was going to give them. "Uh…why, why did you...why did you do that," I muttered refusing to meet his eyes as heat spread through my body, fanning out over me when he shifted his weight, rubbing against me in the best way.

"I wanted to," he whispered in my ear before kissing behind it. That was one of my most sensitive spots and he seemed to know that seeing as he went straight for it...my knees went weak when he began to suck the skin behind my ear just below the lobe. His arms snaked around me, keeping me from collapsing in a pitiful heap of aroused male, I wanted to hit him when I felt him smirk against my skin but I couldn't think of anything outside of his lips on my skin…_his lips…on my skin. _I couldn't even remember why I stopped him in the first place…why did I want this to end…this was like a dream…like heaven…this was what I wanted…_what I wanted…oh yeah…the wish list…mother fucker._

"You did…" I wondered pathetically as I clung to him…how was I going to get him to admit that he read my wish list. "Mmm," Tyler's lips were still sucking vehemently at my skin; there would definitely be a mark…why didn't I care about that.

"How did you know I'd want it too," I tried hoping he wouldn't say the words I was already expecting.

'_Oh I read your silly little wish list and I thought it was cute. So I figured I'd make all your pathetic Christmas wishes come true by letting you have me…something you'll never have again…for a few short moments. Let me make your Christmas and then we can forget this ever happened, I can go back to being the resident stud and you can go back to being the creepy obsessed co-worker who can't get over his pathetic school boy crush.'_

That's what I was expecting…I knew it was coming but that didn't mean it would hurt any less.

"I had a feeling," Tyler's sigh sounded so dreamy that I could literally feel myself swooning. Tyler's lips began to travel down leaving a wet burning path of open-mouthed kisses from my ear to my collarbone. "Like a gut feeling or…" I knew I was being ridiculous but I needed to know…if this was all Tyler than great, bring on the smutty love in the supply closet, but if he saw the list and it was just a pity fling…I needed to know…because I would like the chance to save myself from heartbreak…not that I'm entirely sure I would take it…this is Tyler Lockwood we're talking about. If I got the chance to have him even if only for the night…why wouldn't I take it…I'd be a fool not to. But at least then I could prepare myself for the inevitable.

"Or," Tyler breathed against my throat. He was really being difficult. "Or what," I sighed trying not to sound annoyed with him while still trying to enjoy the moment...in case this was the last and only time I would feel his lips on me.

"I just knew you would and honestly… I've never been more excited about something in my whole life," Tyler pulled his head away from my neck to look at me. The joy and emotion I saw in those dark eyes made me think that maybe he was being serious.

"Can I ask you something," my question sounded small, my voice sounded weak…this was it. "Of course," Tyler's smile took my breath away…_boy he was good._

"Did you see it…my list," I had to choke out the words, the lump in throat making them sound strained. I was really being pathetic…I have Tyler Lockwood mere inches from me and I'm being a lame pansy about this whole thing…I couldn't be more pathetic if I tried. Tyler lowered his head at my question and that said it all. I knew it…it was a pity kiss…that's so typical of me…why did I even write that dumb list.

"Of course," I breathed bitterly moving to slide away from him and gather my stuff that had scattered on the floor.

"Of course what," Tyler asked sounding confused as he turned around to watch me pick up my things. I chanced a glance at him and saw exactly what I didn't want to see…guilt. I rolled my eyes before going back to picking up my things. He kneeled down to help me, handing me some stray pieces of paper and a few pens. When I moved to get up off the floor he caught my arm, backing me into one of the supply shelves. I shook my head, my eyes begging him to stop, I already knew I couldn't think when he was close to me…how was I going to be angry with him if his proximity was clouding my judgment, and making me dizzy. "Of course what, Jeremy," Tyler repeated eyes boring into mine looking scared but also concerned and slightly desperate…and was that…longing.

I averted my eyes, shaking my head again trying to ignore his legs brushing mine. An unwilling sound escaped my lips, sounding like a squeak when one of his hands came to cup my cheek, the other under my chin, his thumb and his index finger crooked to keep me from looking away. "Just of course…" I breathed facing him but still not looking him the eyes. "What did you mean by that," Tyler asked sounding slightly frustrated, his tone still soft though.

"You saw my wish list, you felt bad for me so you kissed me…that sort of thing is kind of the story of my life so…it's fine," my lips curved into a bitter strained smile, the back of my eyes burning…_no, not here, not in front of him._

"No it wasn't that…at all I promise," both of Tyler's hand came to frame my face, shaking his head as he spoke, his eyes looked almost wild but sincere…so if it wasn't like that…what was it like?

"Okay so what…" I wondered curiously, I was really lost now…if it wasn't pity what else was there…him liking me wasn't possible…it just wasn't.

This was all just so weird. I was way in over my head...I was treading dangerous waters, nearly drowning in this moment.

"I want you…" Holy shit...Tyler just said he wants me...what the fuck...I'm dreaming, yup definitely dreaming...this wasn't real...it couldn't be. This sort of thing doesn't happen to me...it just doesn't. And with Tyler. This was insanity, but I have a habit of having crazy dreams...maybe I won't wake up and I can stay in this weird but fantastic alternate universe where by some strange twist of fate Tyler Lockwood wants me too...he wants me too.

"I have wanted you…for a long time, and that wish list…your wish list was the hottest thing I've ever seen…and I figured 'hey he wants me too apparently'…so if doing the things on your wish list, making all your Christmas wishes…and mine…come true is the only way I can finally have you…I was gonna take it and enjoy every second of it. I'm sorry if I pushed though I probably should have approached you first and not just jumped you…" Tyler's words were so absolutely sincere it made my heart sing…I couldn't believe what I'd just heard…I still wasn't sure if this was entirely real...I still could have been dreaming…if I was I never wanted to wake up. His smile made my stomach flip…so Tyler wants to do the things on my wish list…all the things…I'm down with that.

"You look skeptical," Tyler's eyebrow arched as he watched me consider his words.

"No…I'm all for doing the list, if you want to."

"Oh I want to…I really, really want to," Tyler promised his smile turning into a smirk as his eyes darkened and his face got closer and closer. Tyler pressed a gentle barely there kiss to my lips, pulling away before I could even react. His smirk grew wider when I whined quietly at his retreat. His chuckle made me blush but the embarrassment was gone when he kissed me again a bit longer this time but still not enough. "Do you have plans tonight," Tyler breathed against my parted lips.

"No...what, uh what did you have in mind," I wondered quietly, biting my lip slightly before running my tongue over my bottom lip flirtatiously, cheering triumphantly in my head when he watched the move rapture, glad for the sudden streak of confidence. Tyler smiled genuinely before quickly pecking the corner of my mouth, he had to clear his throat before speaking and again I was cheering in my head, "come home with me." _WHAT?_

"Tonight…" I couldn't breathe…did that really just happen…oh my god that totally just happened…Tyler Lockwood just asked me to come home with him…and he wants to play out my fantasies…somebody pinch me!

"Yes tonight," Tyler chuckled as he leaned in to nudge his nose against mine. "Christmas is on Wednesday so that gives us 4 days to do everything on your wish list and then some…I'm going to my mom's house for Christmas…and I'm guessing you have plans…but I'm hoping we can be each other's Christmas presents and then we can see where it goes…I have plenty of stuff for a romantic dinner so unless you need to go home first, we can go back to my place together."

Oh Tyler was going to be the death of me…everything he was saying sounded _so good_. I'm not an idiot so I don't expect that it will actually become anything but who am I to deny something he apparently wants…and I've been so good…I've waited for him since I started working here two years ago…and I'm going to have him even if it's only for a few days…I'll make sure it's the best damn few days either of us has ever had.

"I should go home first…I need some things…and my cat...I'll have to get my neighbor to watch my cat." I was babbling…good God this man could wind me so tight so fast I didn't know which way was up.

"Okay you go home…take care of things and you come to place at 6:00…" Tyler left the end open in case I wasn't okay with that which I thought was kind of cute…he looked so eager but like he still didn't want to push…God I wonder what I look like. "That sounds perfect," I sighed smiling at him smiling at me. "Great," he whispered while taking my hand in his and dragging me away from the shelves and to the door of the supply closet…that all just happened in a closet…at work…awesome.

Tyler walked right out the door, the hallway was empty and he didn't let go of my hand, he started pulling me towards my office…it's like he's walking me home...and cue the school-girl swoon…I'm so ridiculous.

"You have a cat," Tyler's question pulled me out of my swooning…cat? Oh I have a cat!

"Yes," I reply with a small smile on my face looking to Tyler who seemed to be waiting for more to come out of my mouth. "What kind," Tyler's eyes were lit up like I'd never seen them before…either he really liked cats…or really liked talking about cats with me.

"An Orange Tabby cat…his name is Hector."

"When did you get him," Tyler wondered while nudging me playfully in the side with his free hand. God could he be any more irresistible.

"My sister got him for me a few birthdays ago because she didn't like that I was alone in the city…she said it made her nervous…so she bought me a guard cat. Dogs require a lot more maintenance than cats…and he's awesome, very chill and relaxed…kind of lame right? Me talking about my cat as if he's a person."

Tyler laughed really hard at this. "It's not lame, I just didn't know you had a cat...never figured you for a cat person."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Tyler," I said looking away from him. We were almost at my office.

"I'm sure there is, but I already feel like I know so much more than I did…and I really, really liked what I've learned." Tyler stopped walking then. We hadn't passed anyone yet…were they all at lunch…at the same time…that's weird. Oh wait the Holiday party...right for the whole office...oh well.

He pulled me closer by the hand he still held securely in his. I staggered into him letting out a surprised sound, bracing myself with my free hand on his shoulder, losing myself in those dark brown eyes. "I can't wait to learn more…I want to know everything," his breath hit my face and for the 10th time today I felt like I was going to faint because of him. I couldn't respond before his lips sealed over mine in a hot melding of lips…lips that I was already so in love with and we'd only shared our first kiss 20 minutes ago.

It took my breath away. It made my knees go weak and I fell further into him, his arms holding me steady and close to him and his lips continued to suck mine till they were swollen. My hands gripped desperately at the collar of his shirt when he tilted his head, angling it for a better, deeper kiss…no complaints here.

"I don't think I'm going to last 4 days alone with you."

Tyler snickered while kissing me again, laughing against my plump lips, he arched an eyebrow at me when he pulled away, silently asking me to elaborate.

"You're going to kill me with this wish list I just know it." I muttered my cheeks heating up at my admission and the fact that Tyler's smile seemed to show just how much I was doing for his ego…great.

"I'm only following the list…and I believe that's already two things we can check off."

"Two things," I questioned quickly going over the list in my head…_Tyler kissing me till I can't think clearly…_what's the second thing…

"Kiss you till you can't think clearly…did I manage that?" Tyler teased his tone light and playful.

"Yes," I breathe as my eyes close briefly.

"And tongue fucking your mouth..." Tyler said huskily licking his lips slowly as his dark eyes bored hotly into mine

"Oh right," I mumbled quietly, trying to keep my voice level and failing miserably.

"But if you don't mind those are two things on the list I'm not checking off completely…every time I kiss you I plan on making it mind meltingly amazing…is that okay?"

"Yeah…who would ever complain about that…but like I said I don't think I'm going to last 4 days with you." I was definitely a goner…we've only kissed and I feel like I'm going to explode…what the hell's going to happen when I actually get him naked…and sex…oh _fuck_.

"Think of it this way…I'm in the same boat, and we'll both die in peace and with smiles on our faces."

*** ...***

It's been nearly 2 hours since Tyler and I left work together but sadly had to part ways, I've taken care of everything. Hector is with my neighbor who I think wants to steal him from me, I've packed a bag full of clothes and some necessities…I'm ready for 4 straight days of wonderful steamy naughtiness with _Tyler fucking Lockwood _and I can't get to his place fast enough.

Tyler lived in one of the nicest apartment buildings in the city. He lived in the penthouse apartment…but I didn't expect anything less.

The building actually had a doorman and everything.

I had to use the key Tyler gave me to work the elevator…swanky place.

When I unlocked Tyler's apartment I was met with a stunning loft like space that was full of modern touches that still managed to be homey and comfortable. It looked like somewhere Tyler would live and it really was nice.

It was very spacious and very open with two of the walls in the space being floor to ceiling windows that gave a gorgeous view of the lit up skyline.

The kitchen was to the left of the entry way which like the rest of the apartment was wide open with all the latest stainless steel appliances and a dark slate breakfast bar facing out to the living room.

There were no walls separating the different areas of the room, everything just sort of flowed seamlessly from one room to the other.

To the right of the entry way was a hallway that I assumed led to the rest of Tyler's home..._his bedroom_.

Tyler and I may work for the same company, we make pretty much the same amount of money but if this apartment isn't a sign that Tyler comes from money I don't know what is.

I approached the living room, coming up behind the back of one of the plush black leather couch the other sat beside it forming an L with their position… creating a cozy little living space...my breath caught. In front of the couches was a green plaid blanket, unlit candles of all shapes and sizes scattered the floor and coffee table at the foot of the couch. The large flat screen that was mounted to one of the walls that wasn't windows played a picture of a crackling fire. Tyler did this for me..._Tyler and me making love in front of the fire place…one of my wishes…_he clearly didn't have a fire-place but he still managed the in front of the fire detail_...God he was good._

I don't think I'm ready for this.

I haven't even seen him yet and I'm already hyperventilating.

What if I can't do this...what if I'm not good...what if I want to wait...will he not be okay with that? Will he not want me? Will he want nothing to do with me anymore because in the end all he really wanted from me was sex?

I think I'm gonna be sick.

Taking a few deep calming breaths I tore my gaze away from the romantic setting and took in the twinkling view of the city skyline instead, making my way over to the wall of windows. It was gorgeous and I found myself wishing I could stay here and see this sight every morning and every night…and have Tyler to share it with…but that wasn't getting emotionally attached something I wasn't willing to do...and now I felt sick again.

"Beautiful isn't it," Tyler said from behind me, making me jump slightly…wrapping his arms around my waist as he stepped up to press his chest against my back. "Mmm," I sigh in agreement when he begins to pepper kisses down the back of my neck and along the collar of my gray sweater. Tyler's holding me, I don't feel sick anymore..._mmm Tyler._

"It's why I picked it," he whispers over my now damp skin, chilling it. He wraps his arms tighter when he feels me shiver, chuckling softly against the nape of my neck. "My apartment's view isn't anywhere as nice as this."

"Well you can come over anytime and enjoy it," Tyler began rubbing circles into my stomach through my sweater, making my legs feel a little wobbly…glad that he was holding me up in case my legs decided to give out.

"The view," I wonder playfully as I spin around in his arms, placing my hands on the back of his neck.

"Of course," he says as he moves to kiss across my cheek and up my jaw.

"I'm not sure we're talking about the same view," I whisper impishly, flitting my eyes down flirtatiously, before looking back to him through my eyelashes. "What view are you talking about?" Tyler's voice is husky and I know I won't be able to hold out much longer, the boldness is going to run away with a purpose if he keeps using that voice.

I run my hands slowly from the back on his neck down over the collar of his blue and white striped sweater, over his muscled chest, feeling his pecs through the tight fabric, dragging lower over his ribs, curling my fingers so they got caught in the ridges of his abs, forcing the fabric to show their definition. I stopped my roving hands where Tylers sweater stopped, finding some more courage I slid my fingers under the sweater and pushed it up half an inch so the waist band of his jeans was visible. Tyler's breathing picked up when my fingers grazed his skin, I knew he was looking at me but I didn't look away from that skin. I knew he'd be tan and I'd imagined that it would be smooth…but this was eons better than anything I had come up with…all I was seeing was an inch of skin maybe less and I was in a trance. There was no line of hair that would slip beneath his jeans, I thought there would be. His pelvic muscles were ridiculous; his jeans hung low on his hips and did wonderful things for him…I knew he'd be stunning…but now I'm not so sure I'll be able to handle seeing more of this god like creature.

My hands stopping moving, pressed flat against his warm smooth skin, fingers hidden underneath his sweater, rubbing lightly at the muscles I could feel moving under my fingers, but couldn't see.

"I knew you'd be beautiful," I whispered…oh shit. Was that out loud…that was supposed to stay in a thought bubble!

* * *

Jeremy's whispered words caught me off guard but apparently him as well. I watched as his already big eyes widened till they were big as saucers. He closed them then, his fingers curling into fists as he pulled them away from my skin…I didn't want him to, I liked him touching me.

He turned his head to the floor before starting to turn his body away, he clearly hadn't meant to say that, but I didn't mind…maybe he thought I did.

"Thank you," I whisper as I reached for his arm, curling my hand over his bicep which was strong like I thought it would be. He shook his head after I spoke, "I didn't mean to say that," he sounded frightened and I didn't like that.

"It's okay…Jeremy," I said stepping closer tugging him slightly so he'd turn back to look at me. I moved my other hand to his cheek when he turned but didn't open his eyes. "Jeremy, hey look at me," I sigh resting my forehead gently against his.

Finally he opened his eyes; slowly I was met with those beautiful brown eyes that had become my favorite color. I kissed his nose lightly when I saw the fear in his eyes, his soft giggle made me smile.

"It's okay really, I don't mind…I like the honesty so if you need to say something…if you want to say something…go ahead, I'll listen…you don't have to hide…and if you think you're going to scare me off by being open and honest…you're wrong." I tell him with sincerity giving his arm a gentle squeeze. He nodded his head after a moment, smiling at me shyly…where was the bold Jeremy that wrote that raunchy wish list…or that was ready to strip me a few moments ago.

"Sorry," he breathes, eyes still staring at me doe-eyed…he seemed worried and I really didn't like that…or want that. "No, no don't be, there's nothing to apologize for."

After a few moments of just staring at each other and smiling softly, I decide to make my move.

"So…which wish should I grant first," I smile widely when Jeremy laughs, really laughs, he's laughing so hard he has tears in his eyes. I join in after a few seconds laughing along with him, laughing harder when he snorts…and I know it's the cutest thing I've ever heard.

I have 4 days with him so if I wasn't sure about it already, Jeremy's insecurity definitely convinced me, we'll tackle all the tame stuff tonight and tomorrow morning…the sex and the nudity we'll work up. I don't want the first time I'm with Jeremy to riddled with doubts and I definitely don't want him to have any second thoughts…4 days is plenty of time and I've waited this long for him I can wait another day or two.

When we finally catch our breath, I swear I haven't laughed that hard since I was in high school, I reach up to wipe a few tears from Jeremy's shining eyes.

"Uh…" Jeremy starts but I silence him with a gentle kiss, one that has him sighing into my lips, and humming quietly. I love his sounds…I haven't even heard all of them…and I still love them.

"I have an idea," I say when I pull away, grinning at Jeremy's dazed smiling face. He hums at me to continue. "Why don't we do all the tame things on your list first and work up to the sex… I don't want to push or have you feel uncomfortable… I'm fine with pacing ourselves."

"That sounds really good," Jeremy nods his agreement, and his answering smile tells me I made the right choice…for both of us. "Good," I agree, "so how about we cook dinner together minus the being naked part and we can go from there."

Jeremy doesn't answer. He just leans in and kisses me, there's no tongue, no teeth…just his lips and my lips meeting perfectly, it's warm and soft and just barely needy, saying all the words Jeremy doesn't, _thank you_ with an undercurrent of _I can't wait till we make love_.

I lead him to the kitchen, holding his hand as I pull him along after me. I drop his hand regrettably to go to the fridge and gather what we need. Turning to put the ingredients on the counter beside Jeremy who has his back to the counter, leaning against in with his hands in the pockets of his dark wash jeans...he looks relaxed and I'm so glad. I take a moment to appreciate the view and what he's wearing.

My eyes start at his long legs that are stretched out in front of him slightly, propping him up to an angle he liked. His dark jeans do wonders for him, they hug his body perfectly, they're tight on his hips and thighs and hang on him just right. His sweater is just a shade or so lighter than charcoal gray, v neck hitting just below the hollow of his throat. It was just enough skin to tease me, tempt me to want to taste. It was tight across his chest and his arms, showing how defined his muscles were and accentuating them wonderfully. It was a bit looser on his lower abdomen but only barely, if I reached out and smoothed the fabric down his abs would be clearly visible through the sweater. No wonder he wanted to go home…sneaky bastard wanted to change his outfit into something more…fitted…I'm not complaining…he looked good, _really good_…I wonder if he picked that thinking that I would like it…I _like_ that thought.

"What can I do," he asks excitedly leaning away from the counter, stepping closer to me. I push him back towards the counter, kissing him swiftly. "Besides stand there and look pretty," I counter making him giggle when I drop a wink at him. "You can chop veggies for the salad," I finish with a smile, turning to grab a knife and a cutting board keeping one hand on his hip.

"Okay," his smile takes my breath away; he's just so damn attractive. He takes the knife and cutting board putting them on the counter by the vegetables before turning around and licking his lips slowly…_damn_.

"What are we having," he wonders huskily as he pulls me forwards by the front of my shirt. I chuckle softly while curling my hands around his hips. He silences me before I can answer. Pushing me back against the opposite counter by the fridge, he wraps his arms quickly around my neck leaning into me as he kisses me desperately. It was reminiscent of the kiss we shared this afternoon, where we couldn't get close enough, like we had both wanted this for so long we were desperate but didn't know how to fully take advantage of it now that we held it in our hands so we just latched on and didn't let go. Unlike the kiss this afternoon though this kiss lacked the need to rush…Jeremy's movements now were still desperate but for me and not because he was afraid it would be the last time he'd ever get to feel my kiss. It was good…Jeremy was good. His lips were so soft and plump and absolutely kissable. I couldn't breathe when he pulled away, he was smirking at me through his panted breathing against my parted lips.

"Well," I had to clear my throat when my voice threatened to crack…it had been years since someone had invoked that sort of response in me. "If you would ever stop distracting me it will be that salad you're supposed to be making, lasagna, and for dessert chocolate covered strawberries." I couldn't help the triumphant cheer that resounded through my head when Jeremy's smile nearly split his face…whether it was because of what we were having for dinner or how I was flirtatiously teasing him I don't know and I don't care.

"Sounds wonderful," Jeremy sighs before kissing my cheek lingering there for a moment or two. "While its cooking we can uhm…" I pause as I reach into my back pocket and pull out Jeremy's wish list, I know what I want to say but I kind of want to see his face when he sees me holding his list. And just like I had hoped it was adorable, Jeremy's cheeks rapidly flooded with heat, he closed his eyes in shame, tugging on his lower lip with his teeth. I cleared my throat to read it, he shook his head letting out a breathy _oh my god_ before burying his burning face in my neck. I wrapped my arm around his waist while the hand that held the list rubbed his back…I didn't mean to embarrass him…well I did but only because an embarrassed Jeremy is so unbelievably charming and cute. "It's so embarrassing seeing you hold that," Jeremy squeaked against the side of my neck.

I had to stifle a chuckle at this…he's just so damn perfect.

"I'm sorry… I like looking at it…"

"Really," Jeremy's reply sounded muffled, and within seconds he's pulling his face away from my neck.

"Yeah. Honestly, I get turned on every time I read it…but what I was going to say was while dinner is cooking I'd like to take you dancing…around the living room." I offer with a cheeky grin, eyebrows raised in anticipation. He nods a few times returning my smile easily. After a few more kisses I back him up to the other counter so we can start dinner.

I hand him the veggies to chop while I set to work on cooking the pasta. While we work we share flirty glances, intentional soft brushes followed by quick touches, and tender kisses which threaten to become hot and desperate and distract us from dinner…I feel like we're married, happy and in love…it's a silly thought to have considering we're only in this position right now because Jeremy created a wish list detailing his secret fantasies about me…I can't help that I want him and I'm going to take what I can get even if it leads to unrealistic thoughts…like I said it's a silly thought to have, but I've never been more content than in this moment…having Jeremy Gilbert within arm's reach.

Jeremy has the salad put together as I strain the pasta. Together we put together the lasagna. I hand him the spoon to spread the sauce over each layer, his hand begins to move but he stops when he feels me behind him. He turns his head arching an eyebrow at me staring at him. "Am I doing it right," Jeremy asks his tone light and teasing. I nod my head but step closer pressing up against him, wrapping an arm around his front the other hand moving to cover his holding the spoon. We don't take our eyes off each other as I do this, or as I begin to move our hands, spreading the sauce together. He licks his lips as he stares at me and I gladly take the hint. Moving to seal our lips in soft kiss…I just can't get enough of him or kissing him. Satisfied he turns his head back to the pan, focusing on our hands moving together, I drop light kisses in his hair, on his temple, on his jaw, and on his cheek, anywhere I can reach at this angle, smiling against his skin when he sags back into my chest.

Dinner's in the oven…timer's set for 45 minutes…perfect.

I tug Jeremy out of the kitchen by his hips leading him out into the open area behind one of the couches where it's all windows and cityscape. Grabbing the remote off one of the end tables I press one button to dim the lights, another to turn on the music, already having it to a set of tracks that I like, slow songs for dancing with Jeremy. I put the remote back as Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute begins to play softly through the apartment.

I straighten my sweater before holding out my hand, bowing down slightly making Jeremy chuckle as he takes my hand.

I pull him close around the waist while the fingers of our other hands tangle together, Jeremy's other arm coming to wrap loosely around my neck. We find a gentle rhythm swaying to a song that fits us and this moment so well it almost hurts.

I rest our interlocked hands on my chest holding them close and Jeremy lets out a dreamy sigh as I do, resting his forehead against mine. I can't help but catch my breath and close my eyes because I can't believe that this is finally, _finally happening_.

Time passed quickly and I barely notice when the songs changed only aware that I had Jeremy in my arms and we were slow dancing around my apartment. Jeremy jumped when the timer went off in the kitchen, I couldn't help the chuckle…apparently he was just as lost in the moment as I was.

Jeremy and I made our way back to the kitchen where dinner awaited us, any hesitation in our footsteps stopped when we smelled dinner…it smelled wonderful.

Conversation passed easily over the meal…I found myself mentally kicking myself for not making a move to do this sooner. Everything just seemed so easy and natural with Jeremy. I am undeniably attracted to him and now I honestly can't think of a good reason as to why I had waited so long in making him mine. Oh right..._fear_.

"This is delicious," Jeremy said mid-way through dinner, smiling brightly at me making my heart stutter in my chest. "I had no idea you could cook," he continues eyes shining just as brightly as his smile…and again my heart missed a beat.

"I could say the same to you," I reply staring at him with a smirk, turning into a smile when he arched an eyebrow at me. "You helped," I clarify, "so it seems it is you and not I that is the master in the kitchen." I chuckle when Jeremy rolls his eyes playfully at me, loving that he's blushing, and loving even more that he couldn't hide it…I like when he blushes…just one of the many things I like about him.

After dinner I tell Jeremy to stay put while I clear the table, he offers to help clean up but I'm having none of that, brushing it off quickly with a wave of my hand. I repeat for him to stay put, kissing his nose then his cheek quickly before bringing our dirty dishes to the kitchen.

Jeremy's still at his seat at the table when I come back a few minutes later with a box in my hands, he eyes it quizzically but I just hand it to him with a smile. He doesn't have time to open it though before I pull him gently to his feet.

I run one of my hands slowly down his back, Jeremy arches into the touch slightly. Bending down I swoop Jeremy off his feet and into my arms bridal style, chuckling when he squeaks in surprise. We laugh quietly when our eyes meet, one hand still holding the box the other wrapping around my neck, I walk across the room to the living room setting Jeremy on the couch gently. Taking the box from his hands as he sits up and gets comfortable. I give him a lopsided grin while sliding on top of him so I'm straddling his lap, licking my lips as his eyes go wide and his breathing hitches…_take it slow…don't rush this._

I open the box slowly, torturing both of us. I can feel Jeremy's eyes on me and I bet they look like molten milk chocolate. The box sits open in my hands when my eyes flick up to meet Jeremy's. His stare is hot and smoldering, and I'm hard as a rock. I pick up a strawberry from the box lifting in slowly to Jeremy's parted lips, dragging it slowly across his bottom lip, Jeremy opens his mouth to take a bite but I pull it away. His eyes narrow playfully as he stares up at me, my smirk is planted firmly in place…this wasn't on his wish list…_it was on mine._

I bring the strawberry back to his mouth and this time he latches onto it quickly so I can't pull it away, it's between his teeth but he draws out biting down on it, knowing I'm watching it intently. He pulled away when he had a piece, tilting his head away slightly, chewing a little before running his tongue over his bottom lip to catch the juice. _Damn it…I wanted to do that._

His lips part again, and I know he didn't swallow the piece of strawberry in his mouth, and then I'm sure of it when I see his tongue move it to the other side of his mouth. I set the strawberry back in the box and put it on the cushion next to us, never breaking the heated eye contact I'm having with the man beneath me.

He stretches his neck towards me a fraction, and that's all the coaxing I need. My mouth is sealed over his in the next nanosecond as it's delicious. Jeremy tastes like strawberries and chocolate…it's absolutely intoxicating. His tongue prods at my lips, slipping past them once they're parted and retreating just as quickly…before I can wonder why his sweet strawberry flavored tongue wasn't in my mouth anymore its back. He's back and he's pushing a piece of strawberry and chocolate past my lips which I accept with pleasure and a small moan of appreciation.

I don't know how he knew what I wanted to do…but he did and I'm not complaining. If I had made a wish list this would have been on it…_eating chocolate covered strawberries from Jeremy's mouth._

We fed each other dessert for a while, not really hungry for it but rather for the activity itself and glad for the excuse to do it.

When there was only one piece of chocolate covered goodness left in the box, I tossed it on the coffee table and slid off Jeremy's lap without pulling my mouth away. He stretched to keep our lips connected to, following me when I collapsed back against the cool leather cushions, glad for the temperature change because I honestly felt like I was about to combust…Jeremy's flushed cheeks showed he felt the same way.

I pulled him completely on top on me, our lips sucking desperately as our bodies got comfortable. My arms snaked securely around his back, one hand sliding over his firm jean clad ass, slipping into his back pocket. Jeremy moaned lowly into the kiss when I squeezed lightly.

The need for air got the better of us and we reluctantly pulled away. I snuggled Jeremy into my side, resting his head on my shoulder, holding him close to me, breathing him in…_god he smelled good_.

One on Jeremy's hands was lost in my hair, the other tracing lazy lines across the exposed part of my collar-bone…_I wish I could stay like this forever._

Jeremy's breathing evened out and I could tell he was close to sleep…it had been an exhausting day, the emotional strain alone was enough to make us need some shut-eye.

"So Jere are you ready for 3 more days with me making all your dreams come true…" I wondered huskily into his soft brown hair. He tilted his head up, angling it back slightly, puckering his lips…waiting. More than happy to oblige I met him with a smile, kissing him deeply until both of us were breathing heavily…again. Jeremy dropped his head back to rest on my shoulder letting out a content sigh.

"Mmm…Merry Christmas to me," Jeremy sighs into my neck, snuggling deeper into my arms. I couldn't stop the smile that kissed my lips as Jeremy's breathing turned to soft purring snores within a few minutes. I dropped a kiss into his messy brown hair before settling down further into the couch, Jeremy sleeping soundly in my arms, his warmth radiating and warming me to my core, I knew I would find sleep quickly and it would be one of the best sleeps I'd had in a long time…as well as the best Christmas.

_Merry Christmas to me._


	9. Worked Up By You Working Out

_A/N: Short little Jeremy and Tyler fluff and love…short and sweet and to the point with some kissing and smutty thoughts…but sorry no smutty actions._

_All human AU._

_Sorry for any mistakes._

_Let me know what you think!_

_Disclaimer: Nothing of importance is owned by the likes of me…the Vampire Diaries and the characters included._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Worked Up By You Working Out.**

I walked out of the bedroom tired and in need of some serious Tyler loving. But he was working out…he was always working out….well not always…but he did it a lot…like a lot a lot.

Don't get me wrong I like that he worked out…I _really_ liked that he worked out…I fucking loved that he worked out. That's what got him that stunning ripped physique and I was by no means complaining about it…but it could still be inconvenient when I was…desperate and he was busy and it didn't help that he just looked so good when he was sweaty and breathing heavy. The dirty thoughts are just inevitable…I can't help that I'm dating a sex god.

Tyler was in the living room…working out…doing push-ups…all sweaty…back muscles rippling…arms flexing…my mouth watering.

God did I want to fuck that.

I wanted to fuck that so hard.

I wanted that dick up my ass.

I wanted Tyler inside me, moving inside me, fucking me so hard and fast and sweaty.

He's so strong, he's so hot and _so strong_ and his muscles…_oh his muscles_.

Tyler just stop working that body that's already so fucking perfect and just do me.

Just do me baby I need you to do me!

_I need your sex! _

I wonder if Tyler could do pushups with me on his back. He can lift me up as if I weigh nothing…so why not right…right?

I'm doing it.

Time to turn on the sex…Tyler baby you are in for it.

Two can play at the tempting sexy thing game we always have going on…I can do it…and I'm about to show you just how good I am it. I had to be good to make sure he wouldn't be angry that I had ruined his workout routine.

I stood in the hallway staring at his back; he was turned away from me so he wouldn't see my approach. And he probably wouldn't hear it either; he entered another world when he worked out.

I let out a low wolf whistle as I leaned against the archway leading into the living room. Tyler lifted himself up on one arm twisting slightly so he could see me, giving me a lopsided grin and small chuckle

I peeled off my black t-shirt, and pulled my sweatpants down a little so they were hanging off my hips slightly the way I knew Tyler loved. I hooked my thumb in the waistband of my pants as I slowly began to make my way over to him. I cheered in my head when Tyler licked his lips as he eyed me up and done.

"How's the workout superman?" I purred seductively standing a few feet away from him. "Good," he breathed as he began to reposition himself back in the upright pushup position. "Superman huh," Tyler questioned quietly through a chuckle.

"Mmm," I sighed as I took another step towards him, "do you think you could do pushups with me on your back?"

"Well I am superman aren't I?"

Tyler turned his head cocking his head at his back, gesturing for me to get on his back to test the theory.

I couldn't stop the smile that made its way across my face, I am supposed to be acting flirty not be acting like the silly love sick punk I really am.

I twisted around so my back was facing his side, I could feel his eyes on me as I bent my knees and plopped myself down on his muscular back. Tyler's back way actually the perfect size for me, I fit perfectly in that space his broad V of his body created. So with my legs crossed on my boyfriend's back, he let out a little oomph and did a few pushups without a single problem.

"Light as a feather Jerrybean," Tyler said, breathing not labored in the slightest, damn it this just made him that much sexier. "Yeah," I giggled, I loved that nickname, I brought my hand to grip his shoulder as he began going faster, knowing that he was making me lightheaded with how absolutely amazing he is. Tyler pushed himself off the floor, clapping his hands once in midair before dropping back into a perfect 90 degree angle, I wasn't prepared for this and I fell off his back because that's just how pathetic I am. Collapsing next to him on my back, we both had to stifle our chuckles at my sheer level of loser Dom.

Tyler's face pulled into a mask of concern as he looked at me still laughing softly. He lifted an arm as if to push some hair off my forehead or stroke my cheek. I eyed the space that he'd created for me unknowingly and before I knew what I was doing I had rolled and was beneath Tyler so he was hovering over me.

Tyler's eyes darkened marginally as he took in our position as I grinned up at him innocently.

"How many were you on," I quirked an eyebrow up at him draping my arms over my stomach. Tyler hummed his confusion as he breathed in at my neck making me shiver slightly. "Pushups…what number were you on?"

Tyler does 100 pushups every day; he had to keep up those killer arms that were…well killer. "Counting the ones I just did with you on my back…76"

"Impressive," my smirk showed my teasing tone as I playfully mocked my gym rat of a boyfriend…well he really wasn't that bad.

"I know…gotta look good," Tyler's smile takes my breath away, and when he moved his weight to one arm again and flexed the other I nearly lost it.

"Any particular reason," my teeth tug flirtatiously on my bottom lip.

"Yeah you…I gotta look good for my stud," Tyler said as he reached between us to run a hand slowly up my torso making my breath pick up slightly…_damn him_…I was supposed to be the one seducing.

_He's _supposed to be putty in _my_ hands.

I still managed to scoff at his comment, slapping him lightly on the stomach…or more appropriately his abs.

I gather my courage because it was my turn…he always managed to get the better of me…making me forget my purpose every time. Tyler wanted me…and I wanted him…now I just needed to make him see that he wanted me more than he wanted defined biceps…that could wait…_I couldn't_.

"So a little over 20 more to go…would you like me to count for you?" I whispered lowly licking my lips as I dragged my fingers over those delicious ab muscles of his that were glistening with the finest sheen of sweat. _Yum_.

_Sweaty Tyler…double yum._

"Sure," Tyler let his eyelids become hooded…I knew I didn't have much longer before I'd be begging for him…_those damn eyes_.

"76 you said," I wondered again wiggling under him, moving further beneath him so our heads were aligned, my feet going just beyond his, my legs spread just barely. He hummed in agreement, his dark eyes burning with a fire that I loved; I loved that fire with a deep burning passion. I felt slightly uncomfortable under that stare even after all our time together. Even after all these years certain things about Tyler…most things about Tyler actually, still made my head spin and my breath catch…I loved him but right now I still needed to be fucked. I needed him inside me. I needed anything…more than this…more than I was getting.

Purpose renewed, I raised my eyebrows telling him to go ahead…that I was waiting.

Tyler came towards me, arms on either side of shoulders, our noses almost touching, chest grazing each other's perfectly…ah the benefits to having a physically fit boyfriend…._why had I not done this sooner?_

I breathed the number _77_ against his face; he lingered for a moment before straightening his arms again. I missed him when he was gone…I loved the closeness…loved having him close to me.

When he came back and I tilted my head so our noses would nuzzle together, matching smirks tugged at our lips when I whispered _78 _over his lips.

_79_ and I let my lips fall apart, tongue licking slowly over my teeth tauntingly, I could see his resolve cracking but I really didn't care who broke first. This was what I wanted…if all it took was a simple kiss to show him that he wanted it too and needed it just as desperately then that was fine with me.

I would revel in the fact that I make Tyler Lockwood lose his cool.

I brought my hands up to caress his defined pecs on number _80 _I smiled as he huffed out a breath when I squeezed his chest lightly. I knew that this was the last rep that would go unrewarded.

I grasped his shoulders on _81 _stretching my head up to capture his lips, the kiss was barely there and over so quickly that Tyler didn't even have time to close his eyes. But I had to bite back the chuckle when Tyler gasped…he had to have been expecting that.

_82 _was quick, he came quickly, I kissed him swiftly again and he was gone…_82_ was _too _quick.

83 was far slower, he moved so slow that it was pure torture. He hovered mere centimeters from my lips, both of us just breathing. My fingers came to frame either side of his neck, as I angled my head back a fraction, tilting to the side slightly just as he did in the opposite direction. It was slow when we came together both of us sighing into the others mouth. My hands slid back down to his chest again as the kiss continued. I arched my back and my neck up with him as he pulled away and pushed himself up again. I licked my lips slowly savoring the taste of Tyler…Tyler on my lips…my Tyler.

My head was a little fogged when he came back down on rep…uh was it _84? _It was much hotter, more desperate. I threaded my fingers through his dark hair tugging on it when he sealed his lips over mine in an amazing open mouthed kiss. His tongue passed my lips and I tugged harder on his hair, taking his bottom lip between my teeth, biting and tugging on him as he pulled away from me. I couldn't stop the smirk that came as a result of his pleased growl.

I scooted further into the cage of his arms…so he'd have to work to get my lips…and I like the thought of that. _85._ I clutched the quivering muscles of his biceps that were straining against his position, holding him as I licked a long slow line up his throat to his chin and then he was gone, laughing breathlessly as he went.

_86…_I liked because any part of Tyler I could kiss, any part I could reach was good with me. I sucked under the edge of his jaw, right where the pulse met his bone. I knew that was one of Tyler's most sensitive spots, the moan that he gave me was delicious, low and guttural and perfectly Tyler but all mine. I didn't have to see his face to know his eyes had rolled back before his lids dropped shut, his mouth falling open, lips slack in pleasure…that I gave him.

Tyler rearranged himself before rep _87_; he clearly didn't like not being able to contribute. With our faces aligned again he kissed me quickly but desperately making me moan into his mouth, before he dropped to pepper kisses up from my chin to my ear.

Number _88_ and I knew I was done for. The look in Tyler's eyes as he dropped down swiftly brushing his slick chest against mine, his eyes narrowed at me and I couldn't help as I gasped in anticipation. Tyler growled in what sounded like excitement before attacking behind my ear and yeah that was it…sorry Tyler no more pushups for you buddy.

I moaned his name lowly as he sucked my skin hard with his skilled mouth. My arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders as my legs wrapped around his back just as tightly. His arms gave out and he fell against me, the chuckle that passed my lips almost immediately turned into a groan as Tyler continued licking behind my ear. _God_ did he know what I liked…so, _so good_.

Grabbing his head, I turned him to face me so I could reconnect our lips. The sounds were spilling endlessly from both our mouths but were trapped and muffled between our needy lips.

Tyler rolled us quickly making our lower halves slide together wonderfully. I grinned down at Tyler panting beneath me…that whole sight…him…sweating…Tyler…panting…moaning…that did wonders for an ego…my ego.

Tyler's hips rolled fiercely up into mine as I rolled desperately down into his. We found a desperate but easy rhythm and nothing has ever felt more right…well except actual sex…but right now this was more than okay with me.

I ended up coming in my pants before I actually got Tyler's beautiful self-inside of me…damn it…oh well more for tonight I suppose.

Tyler's laughter pulled me from my peaceful afterglow state, I met his smile with a questioning gaze, and he just shook his head softly, closed his eyes and pulled my head down to kiss me again. Smiling against his lips, pulling away but not really pulling apart, I laughed along with him.

"What," I giggled against the corner of his mouth after a few minutes, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"You're a cheeky bastard you know that Jere," Tyler chuckled at me, dragging his fingers through my messy hair, that was even messier now if possible. Tyler rolled us again so he was hovering over me...uh oh here comes the scolding.

_Scold me Tyler…I've been a bad boy!_

Instead of a stern expression or tough words I got a loving smile and a tender kiss, paired with soft and adoring eyes that I couldn't stop looking into when he pulled away, leaving me breathless.

Huh…that was weird. Should I apologize just in case?

"Sorry Ty," I said sheepishly, trying my best to look guilty…I don't think it worked. "For what," Tyler asked gently, gaze still soft…_so he wasn't mad_?

"You didn't do all your pushups." The pout that I knew Tyler loved planted firmly in place on my lips.

"I don't care," Tyler punctuated his words with a slow kiss to my plump awaiting lips. This was very strange. So Tyler didn't care that I had interrupted his workout…and all he could do is kiss me…no complaints about that part…but it's sort of an unwritten rule that I don't mess with Tyler when he's in the zone.

"You're gonna be uneven…won't you," I said with confusion cocking an eyebrow up at him knowing just how obsessive and vain he could be. I don't mind though…gave me something nice to look at.

"That would make sense if I were lifting weights Jere…but either way I still don't care."

I took this as an invitation to interrupt his workouts anytime. I wouldn't make it too much of a habit though…he might get flabby and we simply couldn't have that now could we?


	10. Oh Tequila Gods Give Me Courage

_Summary: Jeremy needs relief, from everything, from everyone. Well one someone in particular actually. Half a bottle of Tequila later and Jeremy has the courage he needs to let Tyler know how he feels. Drunken Jeremy spills his secrets, leaving Tyler surprised and very turned on._

_Disclaimer: We all know I don't own shit…so let's just move on shall we._

_Let me know what you think!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Oh Tequila Gods Give Me Courage.**

Jeremy needed to get gone. He needed something, anything…drugs, booze, sex whatever it was he needed it and he needed it bad.

He wanted to be out of his mind drunk. Shitfaced...that's what he wanted to be. He wanted to be so far gone that he couldn't think, couldn't speak, and couldn't feel. He wanted to forget. Forget his life, forget the past, forget the pain, forget his misery and his woes and just feel the pleasant buzzing nothingness that came from drowning in alcohol.

He needed to forget everything about his life, everything about him that sucked everything with dark nearly jet black hair soft to the touch, everything with deep brown eyes so full of heat and fire, everything with big strong rippling muscles and confident attitudes. He needed to forget him…Ty-

_Nope. No. Don't do it…not while you're sober. You need to be drunk first._

He wasn't going there. He couldn't go there not until he was so drunk he wouldn't even register what he was thinking about. He hauled ass out of the liquor store with a big bottle of 3 Amigos Tequila Blanco in a brown paper bag and back to his house so he could go lose himself before someone stopped him…but who would stop him…who would be able to…oh well there is one person…_no, not drunk yet, don't start_.

Forty five minutes later Jeremy is sprawled out diagonally on his bed, the bottle of tequila that is already almost half gone is in one hand the other draped over his stomach as he stares dreamily at the ceiling. He feels great; _oh boy_ did he feel great. This was exactly what he needed, this right here. The numbing, tingling buzz that filled you up and made you smile because you couldn't think for shit. That blissful high of good hard liquor as it made you forget and feel good and happy and flushed.

His thoughts started to swirl between abstract and definite images, everything became distorted and perfect, nothing made sense so he giggled as the world above him swayed like he was dancing with his ceiling while not moving a muscle. He wasn't drunk enough to not notice the dark head of hair that clouded his vision but he was out of it just enough to wonder if it was real. He shot up from his bed, into sitting position to see if that head of hair was in reach…it wasn't.

Jeremy cursed himself for sitting up so quickly when his head pounded and he swayed slightly, he huffed dramatically at himself before knocking back another long guzzle from the quickly draining bottle.

"Ahh," he let out sounding satisfied, looking around the room with a stupid expression on his face. His phone on the table beside his bed catches his attention as the light from the lamp dances off of it, mesmerizing him in his wonky state. He reaches over, swaying as he sits back on his haunches, sighing as he looks as the shiny screen that sends light gracefully around the room. He twirls the phone in his fingers as he flops back on the bed, tequila bottle dangling precariously, liquid sloshing violently inside as he makes contact with the mattress.

Jeremy's fingers skirt over the numbers, indecision slows his actions, but drunken bliss urges his forward as Lady Tequila guides him on, silently telling him he can do this - while his 3 tequila amigos holler and cheer, telling him to _get some_.

He's drunk now so yeah he can do this…it's okay…he's drunk so it's okay…_right?_

Right! The 3 Amigos called back...okay...

He nods his head at the bottle of alcohol like an idiot…who agrees with tequila…probably most people who drink half the bottle by themselves_._ He presses the send button as he sets the bottle on the floor by his bed. Liquid courage courses through his veins deliciously making his eyes glaze and his heart thrum happily in his chest.

"Hello?"

_He answered!_

_Speak you idiot…say something!_

_Tequila Help...I need you!_

Words wouldn't come…yeah he was drunk and his thoughts were scrambled but this was just ridiculous. He had enough sense to know that he should say something but nothing would come, his mouth wouldn't work.

Whose idea was this…_Tequila!_

Jeremy glares at the bottle that was his friend mere moments ago. Now he's screwed and where the hell are those damn tequila gods...where are his 3 amigos…not making this easier that's for sure. It was supposed to be easier, being drunk was supposed to make this easier…why is he still rendered silent by _him_ even in his impaired state.

Jeremy is 99.9% he isn't nearly drunk enough for this.

Sure they're friends but they aren't exceptionally close. That bit was probably Jeremy's fault considering he knows how he feels and these feelings would undoubtedly get him into trouble if he ever acted on them.

Yeah he wasn't drunk enough for this he needs more…he needs more than just a buzz.

"Hello," Tyler huffs again sounding very agitated and Jeremy's sure if he doesn't say something Tyler will hang up and he'll have to do this all over again…which means another date with another traitorous bottle of tequila…maybe he needed something stronger for this.

"Tyler," Jeremy questions into the phone, reaching for the bottle, taking another long drag off it before cradling it securely to his chest for support, moral…emotional…mental…did it really matter at this point? He sighed when he swallowed…that's better. The relief was there the second it washed over his tongue. The tingle was instantaneous; it passed through him in a cool wave of sweet forgetfulness. Okay now he could do this.

"Yeah Jeremy you called me…remember," Tyler sighs tiredly but not dismissively, that's a good sign. There is a hint of laughter in his voice that makes Jeremy smile, that's a _very _good sign.

Jeremy giggles at Tyler's response, feeling his cheeks heat, not sure if it's Tyler's voice or the alcohol but positive that it doesn't matter because Tyler hasn't hung up yet, and he really doesn't care which it is.

"Jeremy are you drunk, where are you," Tyler asks, sounding slightly on edge, worried and even in his intoxicated state Jeremy doesn't miss it.

"I don't know everythin's really fuzzy, I'm okay though, feels good, I feel good Ty," Jeremy slurs with a smile, he wants Tyler to know how good he feels.

"Drinking isn't the way to feel good Jeremy, you and I both know that," Tyler scolds lightly and Jeremy can hear him let out a long sigh.

"But I like it, haven't felt this good in," Jeremy stares at his fingers holding them up trying to count but gets distracted by how they move and trails off. He jumps when Tyler clears his throat into the phone. "A long time Ty…a really long time; I just want to feel good."

"I know Jere, I know. Where are you, I'm gonna come get you."

"I miss you," Jeremy whispers suddenly, making Tyler stop in his pursuit of his bedroom door. He sits back down on his bed, his heart squeezing in his chest at the sound of Jeremy's voice. Jeremy only ever shows his scars if he's drunk, people only get to see his pain if he lets his guard down, which he very rarely does anymore. Tyler thinks this is probably a good thing because Jeremy only did that when he was high as a kite or drinking like a fish, so if he doesn't do it, that means he's still clean and sober and that makes it easier for Tyler to breathe. Tyler doesn't see that scared kid anymore, vulnerable was something Jeremy wasn't or at least he didn't let people know he was.

You only see Jeremy's pain if he wants you to and Tyler doesn't like that, he wants to help. Jeremy is his friend…he wants to help him.

"I miss you too Jeremy."

"I think about you," Jeremy murmurs, taking another sip before setting the bottle on the table.

"Yeah," Tyler chuckles, Jeremy was so fun when he was drunk, so honest, always had been.

Even though Tyler wasn't particularly fond of the idea of Jeremy running to the bottle again he couldn't help but remember what a hoot Jeremy was when he got drunk. He was funny and carefree. He became an open book, he'd tell you anything and that had its advantages. Tyler used to love listening to Jeremy bare his soul, it was always so intriguing.

"Yeah," Jeremy confirms sighing dreamily into his phone, settling back against his pillows as one arm comes to drape over his eyes. "I think about you a lot."

"I think about you too Jere, like right now I'm thinking you shouldn't be drinking."

Jeremy continues not at all phased by Tyler, unaware that he had even spoken.

"I think about you naked."

Jeremy's 3 amigos whooped it up, _shit just got real_ they called. Lady Tequila gasped but gave her encouragment, he really couldn't take it back now anyways.

"What…" Tyler croaks out trying his best not to start choking on the spit he just inhaled. His cheeks flood with an unexpected blush, he isn't sure if it's arousal or...is it bad if it's arousal...?

"I think about you naked and hot, you're so hot Tyler…mmm."

"Jeremy that's…" Tyler trails off not really sure how to continue and not sure how to explain the sudden increase in room temperature. Jeremy hears him release a long shaky breath.

"I know it's bad, it's so, so bad…'cause, 'cause we're friends and friends don't think 'bout other friends that way, I-I know but…but Tyler," Jeremy lets out a low moan into the receiver, "I want you, I can't help it, you're just so fucking hot and I want to…I want, _fuck_…sorry I should stop…I should really…stop."

"No," Tyler nearly yells into the phone, "don't, what do you want, tell me what else you…uh think about."

"Okay," Jeremy says eagerly, "I think about you sweating and wet. I think about your body and how I want to touch it. I think about touching you when you're naked. I think about you touching me when I'm naked. And, and…I-I want to feel you. I want your body against mine Tyler, hard and hot and perfect.

"And, I want to feel your dick in my hand. I want to taste your sweat and lick your abs and suck your balls. Want you to touch me and kiss me and want me…I want you to fuck me."

"Shit," Tyler breathes, noticing Jeremy has stopped talking, that can't be it, he wants more.

"That it," Tyler tries for confidence but it just sounds breathy. "Anything else," Tyler croaks laying back on his bed covering his face with his free hand as his toes curl tightly in his shoes.

"I want to ride you; I-I want your dick inside me. Mmm, sure it's huge and I bet it would hurt but I don't care. I want to feel you…for days Ty. I want you to cum in my hand, in my mouth, in my ass. I want…I just…I want to…fuck Ty," Jeremy moans loudly into the phone arching off the bed.

"Jesus Jer," Tyler gasps, trying to control his breathing as his hand begins to creep lower.

"Tyler," Jeremy whines breathlessly, "I'm so hard…so fucking hard Ty." Jeremy slips his hand into his pants and begins to stoke his rock hard dick. "Are you…are you hard?"

Tyler groans into the line letting Jeremy know that _yes he is indeed hard._

Jeremy begins pumping his dick in time with his ragged gasps, letting out small sounds into the phone. Tyler can't control himself any longer, between the things Jeremy just said and the sounds he's making now, whimpering like it feels so good it's actually a little painful…it's too much. He wraps his hand tightly around himself pumping quickly, bending his knees as he plants his feet firmly on the bed for leverage.

"I just need you to fuck me Tyler, please just fuck me…Tyler, I-I I'm, _fuck._" Jeremy's moan is long and loud as he finishes and Tyler thinks it's the best sound he's ever heard…_ever_.

Tyler finishes shortly after, painting his hand with his come. "Jeremy, where are you, I'm coming to get you, are you at home."

All Tyler gets in response is a soft hum followed by a content sigh and then Jeremy's breathing evens out into soft slow snores. Tyler shakes his head after a few minutes once he's positive that Jeremy is asleep. "Damn it," Tyler curses with a small smile as he snaps his phone shut. He jumps up, grabs a jacket and his keys in one motion and heads for the door.

Jeremy has no idea what he just started.


	11. Candlelit Comfort

_A/N: Very short fluffy Jyler love. The power goes out and Jeremy gets scared, luckily his boyfriend Tyler is there to make it all okay. _

_Established relationship…Jyler…duh, and just another note…I love cute nicknames/pet names so just a warning so nobody is like what the nut is this chick smoking….?_

_Let me know what you think! I'm hoping to edit all the most recent stories in this series because many of them are still hideously sloppy…but have no fear because I'm on it! This one is probably messy too…I edited very quickly and I wrote it in like an hour so…well that pretty much says it all._

_Disclaimer: You know the drill…_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Candlelit Comfort.**

Jeremy was so excited. He was beyond excited actually.

Elena, Stefan, Jenna, and Ric went out to dinner and then were going to the movies afterwards which meant Jeremy had the house to himself. Or more accurately Jeremy and Tyler had the house to themselves. So in a nutshell…Jeremy was just_ so fucking_ excited.

Dating Tyler was like a dream aside from the fact that they hardly ever had any quality alone time. It had been almost 3 weeks since Jeremy had really seen Tyler and had him all to himself for an extended period of time, Tyler was always so busy and sometimes that really sucked. They stole quick kisses in the parking lot and fleeting moments in the hallway but as sweet as those things are they really don't cut it. So this night in with the house all to themselves where they could just be together was long overdue and very much needed.

Jeremy had ordered the pizza and Tyler was bringing a few movies and a new video game that he really wanted to try, and again Jeremy was so fucking excited. The whole concept, seeing Tyler, being with Tyler, having Tyler's undivided attention for a few hours, it was enough to take his breath away.

He was in the process of hooking the Xbox up to the TV when the doorbell rang. Shooting up of the floor he couldn't get to the door fast enough, throwing it open to reveal a soaking wet boyfriend…when had it started raining?

Tyler looked slightly pissed about having been rained on but as soon as his gaze locked on Jeremy's excited brown eyes he melted.

"Hey button," Tyler said softly leaning in to kiss Jeremy quickly before kissing the tip of his nose lightly. Jeremy giggled, tugging Tyler inside by the edges of his damp jacket, shutting the door with his foot as he kissed Tyler again. "Hi bug," Jeremy sighed against Tyler's lips which turned up into a content grin at the nickname Jeremy gave him, it really didn't make any sense and there was no reasoning behind it other than Jeremy enjoying it and therefore Tyler did.

Tyler hugged him tightly, breathing him in deeply, rememorizing the feel of him and his intoxicating scent; it had been far too long since he had held this boy in his arms. He hardly had time for Jeremy lately and he hated it. Tyler was certain that there would be reconnecting of all sorts going on tonight. He hummed softly against the skin of Jeremy's neck, who shivered in response to the gust of warm air. Tyler chuckled before pressing a few kisses up his throat, over his chin and back to his mouth, sealing his lips warmly over Jeremy's.

The intensity built quickly and Jeremy was rapidly becoming lightheaded, it had been way too long since they had properly kissed…_GOD did he miss those lips_. Tyler pulled away with a snicker as Jeremy whined, pouting at his smirking boyfriend, who just took his hand and led him into the living room. He peeled off his coat, draping it over the back of the couch before dropping his bag full of movies and games on the coffee table. He pulled Jeremy down next to him who wasted no time in curling into his side, Tyler's arms wrapped protectively around Jeremy's body, rubbing up and down his arm as he dropped gentle kisses in his messy brown hair…Tyler was content to stay like this for a while—then the doorbell rang loudly through the house.

Jeremy groaned loudly into Tyler's shirt, before pushing himself up off the couch, looking pissed at having to do so. "Pizza," he huffed at Tyler's arched eyebrow, "the money's on the counter, grab it for me?"

"Sure thing babe," Tyler said with a sly grin, grabbing Jeremy by the hips and pulling him up against him, so his chest was against Jeremy's back. Tyler snuck a hand between them, running it over Jeremy's jean clad ass and squeezing slightly, making Jeremy laugh breathlessly. "This," Tyler he breathed huskily in Jeremy's ear as he squeezed harder. Jeremy pushed at his hands with a laugh as Tyler snapped at him playfully; he swatted at Tyler's questing hands again before taking a few quick steps away from him.

"Money," Jeremy breathed, shooting him a pointed look, eyes filled with heat, smile playful. Tyler pouted at him quickly before making his way by Jeremy towards the kitchen but not before smacking his ass quickly. He ran before Jeremy could retaliate chuckling all the way through the house. Jeremy watched him walk away, trying to glare but failing miserably. He tried his hardest to will away the blush on his cheeks before answering the door to retrieve their dinner.

*.*.*

Nearly 2 hours later pizza boxes and half eaten slices littered the living room, table, floor and chairs. The rain continued to pound down outside, about an hour ago the thunder and lightning started, wind whipping against the windows harshly. A cold, rainy, stormy night equals the perfect excuse for a video game marathon…or not…

_Game over_ flashed in red bloody looking letters on the TV screen, the ominous music of defeat played continuously, but neither cared. They had long since abandoned the game in favor of something much more entertaining.

Tyler lay on his back stretched out on the couch with a very enthusiastic Jeremy lying on top of him kissing him senseless. Both groaned into the kiss, mentally berating themselves for nearly forgetting how good this felt, pressing closer at the same moment. Tyler wasn't normally one to relinquish control but it was honestly so hot when Jeremy took the reins, he loved how eager Jeremy was for this and for him, Jeremy on top of him, grinding their hips together fiercely was for sure the hottest thing Tyler has ever experienced…well one of them, but all the other's involved Jeremy too…so Tyler just settled for _one of_ the hottest things ever because there were many…_good God_ there were _so_ many.

When the need for air became too much Jeremy regrettably pulled back, laughing at Tyler's pout, kissing him softly but moving back again.

"Couldn't breathe," he whispered when Tyler didn't stop looking upset that he was no longer kissing him. The dangerous smirk that pulled at Tyler's lips told Jeremy that the older boy really liked what he'd just said.

"S' okay," Tyler's smirk turned into a real smile as he made to sit up, kissing the quizzical expression right off Jeremy's face, "I gotta take a leak."

"Nice Ty," Jeremy sighed tiredly, rolling his eyes. Tyler laughed, shrugged his shoulders before standing and stretching. He dropped a wink at his boyfriend when he caught him staring at his body as it coiled, tensed, popped and relaxed with the stretch. Jeremy blushed and looked away, chewing his bottom lip as Tyler started to move away. A gentle hand ruffled his hair softly as it passed before its owner made his way out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom.

Jeremy sighed dreamily, smiling stupidly to the empty room once he was alone; these were the kind of nights he lived for. Just being with Tyler, spending time with him was so perfect. Jeremy remembers a time when he would've thought he'd have to have been heavily medicated in order to be in the presence of Tyler Lockwood and actually enjoy himself. He knows now that he had never been more wrong about something or someone in his whole life, and he's so glad he gave Tyler a chance. He's so glad he let Tyler in, because this, with Tyler, what they have is true happiness and it's a feeling Jeremy hasn't ever felt before, it's wonderful and he hopes it never goes away. It's perfec and dreamlike. It's safe and sound; it's…Tyler…its home.

He dragged himself off the couch, moving to gather some of the mess of the floor all the while counting the seconds until Tyler came back.

His thoughts drifted to Tyler again, smile back on his lips as he cleaned. He was pulled out of his musings by a sizzling sound, the bright flash of a lightning filled the dimly lit room, a loud crack sounded from somewhere outside the house, chilling Jeremy to his very core making him jump at the sheer volume of it. And then it was dark.

It was dark and he was alone.

Pitch black.

He was alone.

The breath left his body in one swift whoosh, his body shook violently once and then he couldn't move, couldn't make a sound, he was afraid to.

This fear that filled him up was something he hadn't experienced in a long time; it had been years at least. The fear that he was alone in the dark, no one around, no one to tell him it was okay, no one to make him feel safe. The cold, consuming of the darkness only made his fear that much more real…it's happening, just like he always knew it would.

One of Jeremy's biggest fears is that he'll be left alone, that everyone will up and walk away one day and he'll be left by himself, cold and lonesome. He starts to shiver uncontrollably as a chill runs through the pitch black room, his eyes are open but they might as well be closed he can't see anything, he's not even sure if he wants to. There's nothing to see, no one's here, he's alone just like he's always feared, it had come true…so quickly everything he held close was gone and it was just him.

No Jenna...no Elena...no Ric...no Tyler…n-no Tyler…_Tyler._

"Tyler," Jeremy screamed frantically, panicking… voice sounding strained and catching in his throat as he chokes on a sob. "T-ty," he whimpered as he curls into himself, wrapping his arms around his quaking body, trying to settle his mind and stop the tears.

"Jere…" Tyler yelled as clamors into the room, he sounded just as frightened as Jeremy had, but he was afraid for another reason. Jeremy needed him, Jeremy was afraid and he wasn't there, Jeremy probably thought he was alone, that Tyler left him, when Tyler was always promising him he would never leave him alone, he would always be there. His stomach twisted into violent knots at the thought that Jeremy was afraid and he wasn't there, but he was here now and he would make sure that nothing ever hurt his baby again, especially not him.

"I'm here baby, its okay," Tyler whispered soothingly as he makes his way quickly through the living room.

"Ty," Jeremy choked out through a strangled sob, his hands shoot away from his body, desperately searching for Tyler in the blackened room.

"I'm right here Jere…baby I'm right here, you're okay," Tyler assured his shaking angel, both let out a relieved sigh when their hands touch. Tyler tugged him quickly into his body, holding him close as Jeremy lets out a ragged breath, burying his face in the comforting warmth of Tyler's neck. "I got you, you're alright…shh baby its okay, I'm right here," Tyler's soft voice brings Jeremy quickly and gently back from the edge of the knife he was dancing on just moments before.

Tyler's whispering sweet nothing's in Jeremy hair as his hands rub soothing circles into his back.

"I-I thought…you," Jeremy's voice breaks off before he can finish but Tyler knows what he was going to say. He tugged him impossibly closer, curling his arms tighter, willing away Jeremy's fear with his grip, taking away his worries with this hug, praying that Jeremy knows he could never leave…he's far too in love with him for that.

"I would never…I will never leave you Jeremy. Sorry button but you're stuck with me," Tyler said with such a blatant honesty and sureness that Jeremy doesn't know what to say. It steals his breath, Tyler's always doing that to him, but he believes it…he knows it's the truth, that's why he feels safe because he knows Tyler isn't feeding him lies when he says that…and that feels so unbelievably good it's unreal.

_Good, _Jeremy thought as Tyler continued to stroke his back, _because I don't ever plan on letting you go_.

*.*.*

It's a little after 11:30 when Jenna, Elena, and Ric finally walk through the front door, a dim flickering light comes from the living room, casting a soft glow into the hallway, and the three give each other weird looks before moving further into the house.

Jenna and Elena _aww _and coo at the scene on the living room floor and Ric smiles to himself, chuckling softly at the girl's reaction.

The coffee table is pushed up against one of the couches out of the center of the room and in its place is a blanket, candles of all sizes scatter the area around the blanket, sending a warm heat across the two boys snuggled together on the blanket. Tyler has his back against some pillows, Jeremy laying half on top of him, head resting on Tyler's shoulder. Jeremy is being cradled to the other's chest by one of Tyler's arms; the fingers of their free hands are laced together, holding onto one another, clinging desperately to each other even as they dream. Tyler's head rests on top on Jeremy's, nose buried in his soft brown hair, a small smile on his lips as he sleeps soundly on the floor. Their chests rise and fall in sync. It's indistinguishable whose legs are whose given how utterly wrapped up in each other they are.

"The porch light works…the power must have gone out," Ric whispers pointing to the candles, the girls don't seem to hear him; they are still watching the two boys adoringly.

Jenna tip toes silently into the room, makes quick work of blowing out the candles around the sleeping pair, walking back out, making her way deftly upstairs with Elena and Ric on her heels, all three intent on not waking the boys.

Jenna whispers goodnight to Elena down the hall, shutting her door quietly and then the house is dark again.

Jeremy hums in his sleep, unconsciously moving further into Tyler's arms. Tyler wraps his arms a little tighter, hugging the boy in his arms closer. Even in his dreams he keeps the promise to himself to always protect Jeremy, always comfort him, and always keep him safe from anything and everything, especially his fears.


	12. A Thousand Miles

_Hey guys, it's been a long time, like a really long time so I'm sorry. I just fell out of the swing, I don't know why but I'm trying to get back into it so here you go…my first Jyler fic in a very, long time._

_Story Info: AU (WOO!) Jeremy and Tyler established relationship. Jeremy is in Boston for an art show/convention, leaving Tyler alone in their apartment in Chicago desperately missing him. The distance between them is physically painful and Tyler wants nothing more than for Jeremy to walk through that door so he can sweep him off his feet, gather him in his arms and never let him go again. The song is A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton._

* * *

**A Thousand Miles**

Tyler huffed out a heavy sigh as he unlocked the door to the apartment. Dropping his keys in the bowl on the table by the door, kicking off his shoes and loosening his tie as he walked slowly into the dark dreadfully empty apartment, it was going to be a long night.

He rolled his shoulders in an effort to relieve some of the tension that had built up in the last few ridiculously long days since his boyfriend had been out of town for a big art expo in Boston. Normally any stress that accumulated Jeremy could easily remedy with a smile and a kiss, his big warm hands kneading away any and all of Tyler's woes, quickly replacing them with contentment.

But Jeremy wasn't there.

Boston is only a two hour flight away, but Jeremy wasn't home and that meant he was way too far. Far enough for him to not be able to come home every night and go back every morning, far enough for him to not be in their bed, in Tyler's' sight, within arm's reach – that right there was the problem.

Making his way to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of something strong and numbing he sees the answering machine on the end of the counter blinking with one new message.

_If that's Matt bitching about Caroline again, I'll kill him._

He presses play with a wary heart.

_Hey baby, it's me._

Oh thank God…_Jeremy._

_You're probably still at work, you work too much Ty. It wouldn't kill you if you took some time off or even punched out a little earlier Babe, I promise that society won't crash and burn without you. You deserve a couple hours of 'you' time._

Tyler couldn't help but smile at that. Jeremy knew him so well, he had him pegged. Jeremy was wrong on one account though, he didn't want 'me' time he wanted 'us' time but again, Chicago…Boston…2 hour flight…982 miles…fuck.

_Anyway I was calling to check in, and say hi and ask how your day was, I hope everything's okay, I hope you're okay; we hardly talked yesterday, which wasn't cool. So now I'm going to blow up our answering machine with my shit because I didn't get to talk your ear off yesterday._

Tyler chuckled as he hears Jeremy take a deep breath, clearly preparing for a big story, or at least a lot of talking.

_Oh my god Ty, Boston is amazing and everyone's work is so wonderful. Everyone here is so talented, like my work pales in comparison but I've learned a lot, like seriously. I met this guy, Charlie he's from Connecticut; he's so nice and so talented._

A pang ran through Tyler at that. It was completely unwarranted he knew that but possessive was something he'd always be.

_We were choosing mediums the first day before workshops started I think I mentioned that the other day, did I…oh well, anyway, so they told us to do something we weren't necessarily comfortable with so I did oils because you know how I am with paint… _

Tyler smiled as he set his glass down on the counter, chuckling at Jeremy's words, his voice, just him; yeah he knew how Jeremy was with paint, a walking talking disaster. He sounded so excited. Tyler couldn't help but picture Jeremy as he spoke, it might not have been the smartest thing because it only made him miss the younger man even more. Imagining Jeremy sprawled out on his hotel bed smiling widely against the phone, talking excitedly as he tried to get all his words out. Jeremy couldn't talk fast enough when he was revved up about something. Tyler snickered at the thought that his toes were probably going crazy wiggling around like they always did when he got like this.

_And Charlie said he wasn't good with oil but I think he was lying because he did this picture of a bird of paradise, you know that crazy looking orange flower, and legit Ty it was the sickest picture I've ever seen. I was so fucking nice; I was like yeah not good with oils my ass!_

And again Tyler found himself laughing and smiling in a way only Jeremy could manage. No one could do for him what Jeremy did. Tyler heaved a sigh as all his tension melted away just from hearing his lover talk through the answering machine. He hadn't felt this good in days, sure they talked everyday but the distance and the time was wearing on him and this separation really wasn't sitting well with him. And let's face it 15 maybe 20 minute conversations if they were lucky when Jeremy called during Tyler's lunch break are rushed and not enough, filled with _I can't wait till this week is over _and pleasantries that Tyler contents himself with because it's Jeremy and even though he can't hold him tonight, his voice is music to his ears and for right now he can convince himself that it's enough.

But now after a particularly hard day at the office and no Jeremy to welcome him home with a fierce kiss that sets every inch of his body on fire—he's man enough to admit that he's falling apart without Jeremy because there's not a doubt in his mind that, that man is his other half.

_Mine kind of sucked, I mean it looked like an orchid but I wasn't too crazy about it or that class, if anything that damn workshop just showed me why I use charcoal and pencil and anything besides oil paint. So yeah that was my day, it was a light day, nothing special, they're doing some of the showings tomorrow which will be cool but…I don't know…I'm sick of talking about me, how are you Tyler, how was your day? I know you can't answer me because this our answering machine, but I just, well I kind of just…I kind of called just to hear your voice…_

Tyler's heart pinched as he heard Jeremy's voice catch and crack slightly. If he could pull his baby through the phone and wrap him tightly in his arms he would do it in a second…but he couldn't and that killed him. Jeremy called to hear his voice? Oh the recording…

Tyler thinks back to the day they recorded that damn thing. Jeremy had been so excited about it like it was going to be loads of shits and giggles. And at first it was but about 4 failed attempts in Tyler's interest was anywhere but on recording a message machine greeting. Instead he'd found himself watching Jeremy's lips, watching as his long fingers danced over the phone to erase and re-record…again. Jeremy had asked if he was ready, leaning away when he saw Tyler's expression. The younger man had shot him a pointed look, whispering _down boy _to which Tyler actually found himself pouting, earning him a flirty, _later _and a roguish wink.

Jeremy hadn't even been able to finish the 6th message because Tyler had latched himself onto his neck, sucking marks to every inch of skin he could reach, as his hands playfully pawed at Jeremy's worn gray Aurora University t-shirt. Number 7 wasn't much better by the end it was basically just obscene, wet noises as Tyler got what he wanted, like always and had his wicked way with the soft, pliant Jeremy beneath him.

They had settled on the last one they had recorded, number 9. It was so perfect for them really, Jeremy would start and Tyler would chime in to finish his sentence with ease as they did with most conversation they had with one another. Jeremy finished with a friendly _leave your name and number and we'll get back to you as soon as we can _before Tyler butted in with anaughty, _maybe. _An exaggerated smack of lips, from the sloppy kiss Tyler landed on Jeremy's smiling lips, followed by his muffled laughter were the last sounds heard before the message clicked and ended.

Jeremy's broken gasp on the message brought him back to the present as he waited with bated breath for his baby to continue talking.

_I miss you Ty._

His heart broke a little further as he heard a crackly sniffle on the message. _Jeremy was crying._

_Have you realized that this is the longest we've been apart since my sophomore year of college when we were fighting and didn't talk for 4 days…that sucked royally._

Yeah he had realized but something inside him was saying this was way worse. Their relationship was stronger now than it had been then, this hurt more than it did all those years ago. They were just as in love then as they are now, if not more but the fact that they are a constant in each other's daily lives and have been for nearly 5 solid years, made the distance seem that much farther, it made the emptiness, the sting, the needy desperation all the worse.

A few moments of static silence filled Tyler's ears before he heard Jeremy clear his throat to start speaking again.

_So yeah, uhm call me when you can and I guess I'll talk to you later…I love you Tyler, so, so much. Okay bye._

The sound of the dial tone followed immediately and if Tyler didn't already feel like he was suffocating, that would've done it. His phone was in his hand; number dialed and against his ear in 4 seconds flat, a new personal record.

Under normal circumstances Jeremy's ring back music would've made him laugh, or roll his eyes or both, Blink-182, Jeremy really? Right now wasn't normal circumstances though, not even close. All he wanted to hear was Jeremy's musical laughter, that sweet voice in his ear assuring him that he was alright and not physically shattering even though he knew that he was. They both were he was sure of it.

'Ty!' Jeremy sounded relieved, maybe a little loud but still completely relieved.

"Hey baby," the calming affect was instantaneous. He took a deep breath, walking back to the bedroom bottle of booze and the still empty glass left forgotten on the kitchen counter. "How are you?"

'So much better now, it's so good to hear your voice.'

"The feelings mutual Jere," Tyler's heart skipped a beat when Jeremy's happy laughter filtered through the phone.

'How are you, how's work, how was your day, how was-'

"Whoa Jeremy baby, slow down, I'm right here one at time, I'll answer all your questions, promise."

'But you're not 'right here' Tyler, I'm in Boston and you're home in Chicago and it, well it sucks.'

"Hey, I thought you were enjoying the art thing, learning lots and making friends, what happened to that? I know the distance isn't ideal but listen mister this is going to be good for your career, right?"

It took a lot to reassure Jeremy that Boston was a good thing when really all he wanted to was to tell him to hop the next flight and get his ass home this very minute because he can't take being away from him anymore. God did he want to do that, but he wouldn't. Tyler may be many things but selfish when it came to Jeremy, the person he loved more than anything in the world, wasn't one of those things.

'I am and you're right, I know you're right but it's really hard. I just really don't like being away from you. I miss you so much it hurts Ty, it fucking hurts!'

"I know baby. I miss you too. I completely agree that this sucks and every day not being together gets that much harder but its three more days, we can do that. I can muddle through 3 more days without you as long as you promise that you're going to wake up and go to the workshops you signed up for tomorrow with that beautiful smile of yours and you're going to absorb everything like a sponge, then come home on Sunday night with all these awesome new skills and information and you're going to be the envy of the Chicago art scene." Tyler relished the giggle his response drew from the younger man. "Sound good," Tyler asked when Jeremy didn't answer.

'Good no, manageable…I guess.'

"Atta boy, so I'll see you Sunday…"

'Wait what, you're leav…'

Tyler cut off his boyfriend's frantic protests, trying his best to stifle his laughter. "Of course not, I'm not leaving till you pass out with the phone pressed to you ear. Feel free to talk my ear off."

'That Mr. Lockwood is the best idea you've had all night.'

The two talked for 2 and half more hours about everything and nothing. Tyler listened with rapture as Jeremy babbled eagerly about the wonders of Boston, and then took his turn with Jeremy listening intently while Tyler told him about his latest endeavors in the office, and _no Jere, Caroline and Matt are still not together yet._

After sending x's and o's through the phone to Boston with all the love in his being, he finished undressing and getting ready for bed. His movements more mechanical and forced than they had ever been, he moved from one thing to the other in a sort of stupor, not even bothering with pajamas rather just falling into the cold sheets in his boxers alone.

He stared out the floor to ceiling windows that stood as one of the walls of the bedroom, the city lights that he normally enjoyed, kept him awake which in turn reminded him how pathetically lonely he was. He fought the urge to kick himself for telling Jeremy to stay in Boston for the rest the week, why hadn't he just let go of the pride and begged Jeremy to catch the next flight back to Chicago.

That night Tyler remembered what it was like to cry. For the first time since before his dad died he let himself cry, and cry he did. That night in the shadow of the twinkling city lights, in the too empty too cold sheets without Jeremy's warm body in his arms, Tyler Lockwood remembered what it was like to cry himself to sleep.

...

Friday tarried far past it's welcome.

Friday was one of the longest days Tyler could remember having in a long time.

Friday meant Jeremy only had two more days in Boston. That's what got Tyler through.

He found that people seemed to be walking on eggshells with him. At first in pissed him off but the further into the longest day ever he got the more he really started to appreciate it because in all honesty he wasn't sure what he'd do if someone looked at him the wrong way. To say he was on edge would be a serious understatement, and if the opportunity presented itself he probably wouldn't have hesitated to rip Damon a new one.

When the end of the day came it was a god sent but then Caroline flounced up to him with Elena and Matt in tow. He groaned internally wanting nothing more than to go home so he could call Jeremy and talk with him for a couple hours.

"Hey Tyler," _God why was she so chipper? Aren't people supposed to be beat by Friday evening?_

"Hi guys, hey man," Tyler managed a tight smile, and accepted a clap on the back from Matt and the one armed hug Elena offered. She wasn't Jeremy not even close but she understood the separation thing and she got better than anyone why he'd looked so somber all week but she never pushed or pried extensively which was greatly appreciated. He knew this was hard on her too; she was exceptionally close with her baby brother. Coffee every Tuesday and Thursday morning, lunch every other Saturday followed by shopping of some sort, they talk on the phone several times a week even if only for a few minutes at a time and are always spending time together, he's sure that she's probably the only person he wouldn't be cross with if they asked about Jeremy.

Tyler and Elena are close now, not as close as her and her brother but he doesn't expect that. It's just nice that he has someone else he can turn too. He's found Elena to be really rather wonderful and it's nice that in being with Jeremy, falling in love with him, he gained a sister too.

"Talk to the better half lately," Caroline wondered lightly as she winded her arm through Tyler's, tugging him with her as she started to walk towards the elevators, the other two trailing closely behind.

"Yep," Tyler smirked when Caroline shot him a look about his tight lipped-ness. "How was he," Elena asked with just the slightest hitch in her voice. Tyler turned towards her, not at all surprised to see Stefan there with an arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Good, he's in love with Beantown, oh and he still hates painting," Tyler said with a genuine smile. He shared a laugh with Elena who was also well aware just how much Jeremy detests painting.

His smile faltered as he remember how Jeremy had cried in the message he left last night. The hairline fractures in his heart ran rampant as the sound of Jeremy sobbing echoed through his mind. He remembered how he had cried. He tried to turn back towards the elevator before anyone noticed the change in his demeanor but his attempt was futile.

"Tyler what is it," Elena asked cautiously placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye; those eyes reminded him of Jeremy though they really didn't have a damn thing on his. "He was just a little upset last night is all," Tyler sighed quiet enough for only Elena to hear.

"What do you mean, is he okay," well, so much for everyone not hearing, Elena looked like she was out for blood.

"Elena," Tyler said tiredly, goodness all he wanted to do was sleep, well call Jeremy then sleep. "He's fine just a little homesick."

"Did he cry?"

"What, yeah how did you," Tyler was visibly stumped.

"He used to do that when he was younger, he's always cried when he's been away from home for too long." Elena said calmly.

"Oh," Tyler whispered, oddly that didn't make him feel any better. Jeremy cried when he was homesick so did that mean he'd be crying every moment until he got home with no one to comfort him. That really didn't make him feel any better, if anything it made him feel like a shit boyfriend for not knowing and not being there to comfort him.

"I know you miss Tyler," Elena uttered rubbing his back soothingly though not like Jeremy usually did.

"Well duh," Caroline said under her breath.

"You miss him too Lena," Tyler murmured.

"Yes I do but you miss him more," she replied with a smile. Tyler looked back at her, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He didn't have anything to say to that so she continued. "It's different for you, both of you. And I'd be willing to bet that when he says he misses home, he's really saying he misses you, everyone else doesn't really matter in this situation."

Tyler opened his mouth to speak, reassure her that Jeremy definitely missed her as well but she held up a perfectly manicured hand to silence him.

"It's okay Tyler, I know it's true. He loves you more than anything and I know that feeling is returned two fold. What you two have is so special and anyone with eyes can see how crazy about each other you are. So when he calls with his voice full of tears, saying how much he misses home, he really means he misses you because you are his home, you're his everything, Tyler and you have been since he was a teenager."

"Elena he misses you too," Tyler answered quietly watching her closely. "Not as much as he misses you Tyler," her smile was soft but didn't meet her eyes.

Tyler didn't say anything. What could he say? Instead he just stared straight ahead, unmoving even as the elevator dinged in front of him. Matt noticed the vacancy in his best friends eyes, looked at Elena who nodded then took a step towards Tyler after the five of them entered the elevator pressing the button for the ground floor.

"Hey man," Matt said to the whole elevator but looking at Tyler, "how about we go for drinks or something, might do some good."

"Nah, thanks bro but I'm not really in the mood, I won't be much fun tonight."

"Well then how about we order pizza and watch the game on your sick flat screen?" Matt wasn't letting up and if Tyler didn't want to bitch out the world at the moment, he'd probably smile.

"Or we can order pizza and watch movies, rom-coms or bloody horror film?" Caroline suggested finished looking at Tyler over her shoulder as she exited the halted elevator.

"Or we could watch the game," Matt snapped with a bit of a bite in his voice.

"Or not," Caroline said with an eerie false sweetness that Tyler was glad he wasn't on the other end of.

"Well I'm not watching some sappy, romantic chick flick when I could be watching as the Bulls open up a can of whoop ass of those damn Cavs. Kirk Hinrich is my man, starting point guard, he's been on the money lately, I mean his 3 point percentage is insane, and he's averaging 81 minutes a game!"

"I don't even know what that means," Caroline argued, crossing her arms and stomping through the lobby on her sky high heels with Matt right by her side, their bickering resounding off the marble walls, amplifying their quarrel embarrassingly.

"Exactly," Matt yelled, arms flailing dramatically. The rest of their tiff was lost in the hustle and bustle of the lobby as Elena, Tyler and Stefan watched with slight disinterest at their friend's predictability.

Tyler huffed out a breath before turning towards Elena and Stefan, "so I guess its pizza and whatever else at my place?"

"Sounds good to me," Elena smiled tucking her arm through Tyler's, taking Stefan's hand in her free hand and walking from the building out into the busy Chicago street.

...

Tyler pulled his key out of his pocket, shifting the two pizzas boxes to his other hand. He smiled to himself at his friends attempt at cheering him up, which so far was working rather well. They had all the fixings for the perfect night in, Stefan had two more boxes of pizza, Matt had 2 cases of beer, Caroline was carrying a grocery bag full of several cartons of Ben & Jerry's Ice cream and Elena was wielding several rental movies ranging from the most romantic comedy Redbox had to Diehard, Matt's choice. He turned the key in the lock and kicked open the apartment door, chuckling when he heard Matt and Caroline starting up again with which movie they were going to watch first.

He set the boxes down on the kitchen counter as the others started setting up the living room for a Friday night pick me up. Tyler took off his suit jacket, draping it over the back of the couch, rolled up his shirt sleeves and slipped off his shoes, kicking them off to the side, listening intently as Elena spoke.

"So," she turned around so her attention was towards Tyler who was standing with his back to the rest of the apartment, "how about we," she stopped with a gasp as her face broke out into a wide smile.

Everyone jumped at the sound watching her carefully. "What," Tyler asked, Stefan turned to where Elena was looking and soon he was smiling too. _What the hell?_

Tyler arched an eyebrow at the two, arching it further when he heard someone shift behind him. He spun around, shock painting his features. He was fairly sure he was seeing a ghost.

"Oh my god," he whispered frozen in place even though all he wanted to do was attack the beautiful man standing in front of him…wait standing in front of him, in Chicago, not Boston.

"Hi," Jeremy smiled shyly, standing there looking perfect. Blue plaid shirt, with a dark gray cardigan over it, dark jeans that hugged his body sinfully, and polka dot sock clad feet, showing he'd been home long enough to get comfortable.

It took Tyler less than 5 seconds to decide that yes Jeremy was indeed there in front of him and to take 3 hurried steps to close the distance between them, they'd had far too much distance these last few days. Jeremy met him halfway, wrapping his arms tightly around Tyler's neck as the older man picked him up in his arms and spun him around. Tyler set Jeremy's feet back on the floor after a few moments but refused to disentangle himself from the younger man, not after 5 days from hell.

Jeremy's arms stayed slung around Tyler's shoulders, right where he wanted them. Warm fingers trailed through Tyler's black hair, rubbed against his scalp softly, Tyler was practically purring at the feeling. Jeremy leaned his forehead against Tyler's, eyes closed, just enjoying the feeling of being near one another.

Tyler felt Jeremy take in a deep ragged breath, his eyes flew open when he heard it quiver, tremble almost like it was getting caught in Jeremy's throat. Tyler sprang into action at the sight of the deft tears sliding down Jeremy's slightly flushed cheeks.

He ran his thumbs over wet cheeks bones, ridding Jeremy's perfect face of his tears. In an attempt to silence the chocked sobs passing Jeremy's lips and heal the hurt caused from being a thousand miles apart, Tyler's lips met Jeremy's, soft at first but soon they are parting Jeremy's with an urgency that speaks volumes to the emotional strain they've both been through.

Tongues meet desperately, not so much in a battle but more in a dance of passion and desire, fiery heat and endless need. Giving and taking equally rather than fighting for dominance. Jeremy jumps up, wrapping his legs around the other's waist, who catches him with ease. The idea of what this could amount to excites Tyler but he pulls away from that glorious mouth. Jeremy whines but contents himself with attaching his mouth to Tyler's neck, causing the older man to stagger slightly as his knees threaten to give.

"Baby wait, there's, there's people…people here."

Jeremy pulls away, looking down at Tyler with a bemused expression, shooting a glance over Tyler's shoulder then back at him this time looking more amused than perplexed.

"I don't see them," Jeremy hummed as he reacquainted himself with the weak spot behind Tyler's ear. "What," Tyler wondered breathlessly turning slightly, "oh."

The apartment stands empty. All evidence that their friends had come in with pizza and beer moments ago is completely gone, and so are they. Tyler has the brief thought that _how the hell_ did they manage to get out of the apartment and take everything with them without me noticing, then teeth are grazing down his stubble laden jaw bone giving him goose bumps, and _oh_, that's why.

"I wasn't…wasn't expecting you home, till, till S-Sunday," Tyler stuttered as Jeremy worked his magic at the top of his jaw.

"Disappointed?" he wondered, mischief heavy in his tone.

"Hardly," Tyler smirked, nudging his nose at Jeremy, turning his head to capture his boyfriend plump awaiting lips as he starts stumbling towards the bedroom. "I just couldn't take being away from you anymore, sorry." Jeremy whispered into Tyler's mouth.

"Do I look upset," Tyler asked seriously. Jeremy just shook his head, laughs lightly his eyes crinkling at the corners and takes Tyler's face in his hands, pulling him back up to him so the older man has to stretch slightly as he continues making his way to their room.

Tyler's hands are hot the backs of Jeremy's jean clad thighs while Jeremy's are trying their damnedest to rid Tyler of his shirt and tie without having to break the kiss.

Tyler breathes out hot into the kiss, lips parted slightly as he speaks, _you're never going anywhere without me again_, sealing his lips back over Jeremy's to kiss away the smug grin he can feel more than see.

_How about I just never leave, _Jeremy offers softly, pulling back to stare down at Tyler's nearly black eyes. Tyler lurches forward to catch Jeremy's mouth again, tripping into the bedroom with his arms full of eager boyfriend.

He kicks the door closed behind him and the rest of the world falls away—time to give Jeremy a proper _welcome home._

* * *

_a/n: I ended up really liking this one, and I think this is my favorite in the series so far. As always let me know what you thought and I hope you enjoyed it._

_Oh and if you go to the casual apparel in the workplace tumblr, casual-apparel, the third picture is a male model wearing what I wanted Jeremy to be in. I find that describing outfits accurately can be very challenging, so in case it sucked here's what it should look like. I would put the link here but for some reason it wouldn't let me so yeah...thanks for reading!_


	13. When You Say Nothing At All

_A/N: I don't have an excuse. Blah. Sorry. _

_I'm trying to get back into Jyler so here it goes, short and maybe angsty, I don't know…I feel like many of the Jyler stories I've written have these somber undertones to them, so as I get back into the swing of things I plan on remedying that. There's no plot to this, I left the details up to you, so let your imagination run where it will._

_Love to all those who still love me despite my mediocrity._

* * *

**When You Say Nothing At All.**

Jeremy knew Tyler was in his room. He could tell, he didn't have to see him to know that. He could feel it in the air, his presence like electricity. Humming, charging the space with a purpose Jeremy could already feel thrumming through his body.

He hesitated in the threshold before pushing through, tossing his stuff aside, waiting for the other to show himself, and a few short moments later there he was, emerging from the closet. Tyler took a few measure steps towards Jeremy, who took a few back to keep his distance. Tyler wasn't having any of that though, continuing his quest, until he had Jeremy backing hastily around the bed frame.

"Tyler."

"Jeremy."

"Ty, you should go. You need to go."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I…uhm, Tyler don't do this." Jeremy could feel those hairline cracks in his composure beginning to show themselves. A few more moments in Tyler's company and they'll be running rampant. Weeks of forcing himself better, telling himself that he doesn't need Tyler. Lying to himself about how he doesn't want him, can't want him will be gone in a snap of Tyler's perfect, calloused fingers.

But damn him, damn every single stupid inch of him. That body, those lips, those eyes, they were always his downfall and he feared this time wouldn't be any different.

The way Tyler was looking at him, desire in his form and fire in his eyes. Jeremy knew he wanted this but he wished he didn't. Tyler was a weakness he wished he didn't have. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay strong much longer, so Tyler needed to leave. If he didn't leave, now, like right now, Jeremy couldn't be held responsible for what transpired.

"Don't do what?" Tyler continued his quest across the room, coming dangerously close to where Jeremy didn't want him, but unfortunately exactly where he needed him.

"This," Jeremy gestured between their bodies as he backed further away from the hybrid stalking across his bedroom towards him. "Right now, don't do this Tyler, please, I'm better. I don't need this and I'm better please don't do this to me Ty."

Tyler hung his head briefly, eyes looking a little forlorn as they met Jeremy's.

"Jeremy, I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have walked away; I shouldn't have left the way I did. I pushed you away and made you believe I didn't want this when actually it's _all_ I want."

Jeremy didn't answer, just stared at the shorter boy blankly, trying to keep the hurt from his eyes, blinking rapidly against the stinging behind them. Tyler took another step forward so Jeremy took another back, body beginning to tremble.

"It scared me how bad I needed this, needed you. That's why I left. I know that doesn't make it better because I hurt you, I left you and that was wrong but give me another chance baby, _please_. Jere give _us_ another chance and I promise you I will never give you another reason to doubt me. I'll be here, with you for as long as you want me."

"Tyler…"

Tyler took three steps towards Jeremy successfully trapping him up against the far wall of his bedroom.

With hands on either side of Jeremy's body, Tyler leaned devastatingly close. Jeremy felt his breath hitch as Tyler's warm exhale fanned over his face, dampening his upper lip. Jeremy shivered at their closeness, knowing exactly what to blame the change in temperature on. _Tyler. _Jeremy averted his gaze to the floor. Turning his head to the side so he didn't have to look into the eyes he was sure would make him break. Break and crash, right into Tyler, all over again.

Tyler pressed impossibly closer, nudging his nose against Jeremy's cheek, trying to gain the younger boy's attention. He huffed when Jeremy didn't turn his head. Tyler's lips pressed warm over Jeremy's cheeks, leaving a few light pecks against smooth, flushed skin. Tyler flinched back when Jeremy stiffened. He sighed. Jeremy stopped breathing.

Tyler, ever persistent, tried again. Lips kissed softly down Jeremy's cheek, stopping at the downturned corner of Jeremy's mouth. Tyler pulled away. Jeremy risked a glance in his direction, flicking his gaze to the side, heart clenching.

With only a few inches between them, Jeremy thought maybe he'd misread the look he saw reflecting in Tyler's eyes, but the longer he watched the more sure he became that he was in fact not seeing things. Guilt, regret, longing, desperation, and the one that cut the deepest…_love_.

"Tyler," Jeremy's voice nothing more than a whisper. Tyler leant back in, hands settling on either side of Jeremy's head before slipping to cup his cheeks, gently, delicately as if Jeremy would break between his fingers. He shuddered as Tyler's thumbs caressed over his cheekbones, running along the dark circles beneath his eyes.

"Tell me to stop and I will."

Jeremy didn't say a word.


	14. I Can Do Quiet

_A/N: Another little drabble. It's short and silly and pointless. No plot really. Sorry for any mistakes!_

_That's it…Enjoy!_

* * *

**I Can Do Quiet.**

"I just can't believe he said that!"

"Jeremy you're taking this whole thing way too seriously."

"Oh, I am?"

"Yeah you are."

Tyler heaved a heavy sigh. They'd been fighting about this since they walked through the door of their apartment and hour ago from dinner. Or more accurately, Jeremy has been bitching, Tyler has been trying to tune it out. It was like listen to a broken record honestly.

He loved Jeremy to bits and pieces, he's his entire world but this was getting old. Sure that art dealer may have been off base with his comments on Jeremy's art work but was he honestly still dwelling on it. Jeremy's talented, everyone knows that and dwelling on the opinion of some stuffed up ponce who was clearly taking a bad day out of his final client. Unlucky for Tyler however, that final client happened to be his boyfriend and now he's stuck with a pissed off Jeremy and a bitch of a migraine, awesome.

Jeremy fixes him with a disapproving expression, lips pursed, eyebrows raised and Tyler fights the urge to roll his eyes at his boyfriend. Yeah the guy was douche, but you win some you lose some. You brush it off and move on, water under the bridge.

"Jeremy, baby, listen to me please. I know what that guy said got under your skin; he shouldn't have taken his bad day out on you but this whole thing is just stressing both of us out. You're talented, you're amazing, you know that, I know that, that dickhead dealer probably knows it too and he gonna regret his decision of not signing you. His lose, yeah?"

"How can you be so calm about this?! Tyler, the things he said to me! Oh my God, if you had been there…"

Jeremy kept ranting, his words becoming background noise as Tyler moved through the apartment, Jeremy hot on his tail the entire time.

"What the fuck does he know?! I mean is he really that thick, that piece was good, not to sound conceited but…" Jeremy didn't get to finish his sentence although Tyler had a pretty good idea what he was going to say.

Tyler pressed him up against one of the walls of the living room, crowding against him, cutting off his words mid-rant with his lips. He wraps a hand around the back of Jeremy's neck, pulling him into him closer as he muffled the words he was about to speak, sucking them out of his mouth, replacing them with his tongue instead. Insults and upset fading away to make room for contentment, a surprised squeak leaving Jeremy's lips, a pleasant hum vibrating through the both of them.

Tyler pulls away from the other whose lips had been eagerly, happily responding to his. He smirks at a slightly dazed looking Jeremy, pecking him a few times before pressing their foreheads together. He breathes out between them, smiling wider as Jeremy sighs. The younger man looks a bit embarrassed, knowing that he had been bothering the other with his outburst. Jeremy worried his bottom lips between his teeth, before Tyler runs his fingers over it to release it from its pearly white entrapment.

"I'm sorry that mean art man upset you. He's not worth you're time, or dedication and he certainly doesn't deserve your magnificent artwork. He's a dick, you're still amazing, and you've got me. That's got to count for something…right?!" Tyler smirks at him, eyes twinkling mischievously as he takes a step back to let Jeremy evaluate him. Success rings through his mind as Jeremy chuckles at him.

"Yeah you're right," Jeremy smiles brightly as he nods his head, "I've got you," he pulled Tyler forward to kiss him again.

Jeremy starts tugging him in the direction of the bedroom, making Tyler laugh against his lips. Jeremy's pulling at his shirt, trying to drag it over his head as they stumble down the hall.

"Okay, I'm all for this," Tyler stops as Jeremy kisses him again, "but I need, uhm, what do I need? Oh uh, Advil, I need Advil."

Jeremy laughs again pushing him into the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them. The bed squeaks and Jeremy smirks.

"But what about my Advil," Tyler whines playfully, Jeremy chuckles again and then there's silence.

Sweet, sweet silence only broken occasionally by the gentle groan or soft keen from behind the bedroom door, maybe Advil and ritzy art dealers weren't as important as originally thought.


	15. Relinquish

_A/N: I don't really know about this but hey it's SMUT so that's okay right. Basically just yeah...this is what happens when I spend time on tumblr, I was asking for it I know! _

_Warning: Sexy-times, sort of. More like sexy-time without actual sexy-time, does that make sense..._

_Anyways, enjoy lovelies!_

* * *

**Relinquish **

"Christ-Tyler. _Tyler_." It's both a moan and plea. Breathy and hot against the skin of Tyler's cheek as pleasure flares up like a fire deep within Jeremy's stomach. He feels it in his dick almost like it's sinking into him, a weight in his body, making him shiver. He lets his eyes slip closed, hoping for relief behind his eyelids, hoping this will hide how utterly lost he is. Hope Tyler doesn't see it, doesn't know he's flirting with that brink of control, tempting it, about to fall off.

Tyler's fingertips slide smoothly up and down Jeremy's spine, pressing slightly into the soft skin at the dip of his back. Thumbs slip in and out of the dimples there before roaming back up to do it again. Tyler pushes his hips up off the bed, rocking up against Jeremy's insistent rocking, their cocks slide together with ease, wet and sticky. It sounds sloppy and maybe it is, but as it fills the otherwise still silence of Jeremy's bedroom it's just on the right side of obscene.

"Gorgeous," Tyler whispers against Jeremy's red-tipped ear, "You're so gorgeous Jere." The bed protests and squeaks under their force, headboard smacking violently against the wall with every push of Jeremy's toes against the mattress that shoves him up and closer to Tyler. Their hips rolls together perfectly, grinding like every bit the hormonal, sexually crazed teenagers they are.

It's only hard for a moment when met with the decision to give up control, had he given it any real thought Tyler would have protested but Jeremy knows him too well. He knows exactly how Tyler ticks; he knows exactly how to work him. That's why when Tyler came through his window with that look in his eye and twitch in his jaw, Jeremy took the lead, stripping and shoving the older boy down on the bed before he could even come up with a proper protest. It happened so fast Tyler almost forgot which one of them was the supernatural being in this relationship.

Normally Tyler is all for taking the lead, having his way with the younger boy, making Jeremy his but right now he doesn't really want to grab hold of Jeremy's wrists, hold him firm as he pins him to the sheets beneath him. He loves the concept of having Jeremy under him, willing and open and so _fucking_ giving, leaving Tyler free to take and take and take some more, take everything he wants, everything he needs from the other boy who's all tantalizingly long limbs, flawless skin stretched over tempting curves that's giving way to new, blossoming musculature. He would and often does content himself for hours with Jeremy's unblemished body, biting and nipping and sucking down his chest, making sure to leave his mark so everyone knows who this boy belongs to. Lapping at every dip and every curve of that long, lithe body, making him writhe and beg and scream for him before Tyler finally,_ finally_ gives him what he wants, what they both want.

He loves doing it like that and knows Jeremy does too which just make it that much more thrilling and enjoyable. He loves when it's so hot and so heavy and so completely out of control that he has to make a run to Wal-Mart before he sees Jeremy again so he can replace the sheets he_, they_, destroyed. They've started to stockpile them actually, at Tyler's house of course because Jenna probably wouldn't appreciate knowing where, or more accurately _why_ they suddenly have all brand spanking new bed dressings.

This, however, Tyler decides is okay with him and he's glad Jeremy didn't give him time to think about it because it really is quite delicious. There's something in Jeremy's eyes, in the way he's moving, all frantic pushes of hips and throaty moans over him, that makes Tyler's deepest instincts fall silent, makes him want, no _need_ to give instead of take, give in and give up to all things Jeremy. The passion rolling off his boyfriend isn't anything new but it's in a different light with Jeremy being the one doing the pleasing, starting it up, lighting the fire, it's exquisite.

"Open your eyes baby," Tyler practically purrs, one finger dancing along the dip above Jeremy's ass, threatening to go right where Jeremy wants him. "Wanna watch you," that finger slides lower in between the cheeks, barely pressing but-

"Tyler," Jeremy cries, dropping his head against the other's shoulder. He's too far gone to comprehend what the other is saying, he knows it, Tyler knows it, and he's just…well gone. He is leaking precome all over Tyler's abdomen, smearing it in the divots between each sculpted ab-muscle with every swivel of his rotating hips. Tyler's finger finally breaches Jeremy's body, making plump, pink lips fall open; his jaw goes slack at the feeling.

Tyler smiles in approval, he absolutely loves Jeremy's reactions, they're extraordinary. He loves knowing he's the one who turns Jeremy into a blithering, wriggling mass of aroused male, loves that he has this affect, loves that it's only him, loves that it goes both ways. "You always feel good, so good Jere. Wrapped around my cock, your hot, tight body squeezing around me, begging for more- Want that baby?" His voice dark like a sin but sensual like a promise, velvety and intoxicating, Jeremy doesn't necessarily have to answer so he doesn't.

He watches with rapture as sweat beads on Jeremy's upper lip, his dick twitches as Jeremy licks it away. Wide brown eyes stare down at Tyler. He grabs at the back of Jeremy's thigh with his free hand, fingers digging into the soft flesh of Jeremy's ass, while his finger still moves in and out smoothly. Tyler uses his new grip to push and pull Jeremy tighter, closer to him and Jeremy continues to snake his body up and down the length of Tyler's, struggling to get close enough because close enough doesn't exist, not in this.

The older boy licks a long, thick stripe up Jeremy's throat; lips attach and suck vehemently at the underside of his jaw. "Oh-oh Ty- shit." He breathes in desperately, uselessly before he comes, muscles tensing and pulsing around Tyler's finger pressed deep inside his body. He stomach flexes under the power of his orgasm as short, thick spurts of come land messily over Tyler's abs. The smell fills Tyler's nose, _Jeremy,_ his wolf howls deep within his chest and his dick twitches as he comes against Jeremy's heaving abdomen.

It takes a while for Jeremy to catch his breath as he gasps for air beside Tyler, who is lying on his side looking sated and pleased. Tyler traces his fingers through the semen, _his semen_, on Jeremy's stomach, making the younger boy laugh briefly.

"I can't remember the last time you came without actually fucking…I'm that good huh?" Tyler smacks Jeremy playfully on the chest for the smug look he sends him.

Tyler shrugs his shoulders quickly after they settle down, "I love when you do that."

"Take control," Jeremy wonders, eyes twinkling. Tyler's nod is almost imperceptible. "I know, I wish you'd let me more often."

"Maybe I will," Tyler leans over to kiss Jeremy, cutting off his chuckle with a quick swipe of his tongue, wiping away that damn smile that simply screams self-satisfied, right off those perfect lips of his.


	16. Bad Enough for You

_This is so long so best be prepared my friends. _

_Story information: Tyler is the preppy, wholesome football star who is friends with pretty much everyone, gets good grades and is adored by all. Jeremy is the druggie, pot-head punk who wears band t-shirts and smokes too much but has Tyler wrapped around his finger even though he doesn't know it. Tyler's been in love with Jeremy for two years now but everyone has just found out about it. Like the title Tyler tries to become the 'bad boy' he thinks Jeremy wants…inspiration from the All Tim Low song Bad Enough for You, which I love!_

_Warnings: language and drug use? Do you even need to be warned about those sorts of things?_

_Mistakes are my own…love to those who review!_

* * *

**Bad Enough For You**

Tyler watches, from across the parking lot, as his crush chats up his other punk friends, sharing a cigarette as they laugh amongst themselves.

He sighs loudly.

He's been doing that a lot lately, sighing that is, and watching, staring, stalking…ever since the realization hit him that he'd never be what Jeremy wants. He'll never be _that_ guy for Jeremy but _Christ_ did he want to be.

His crush on the younger boy isn't a secret, not by any means. His friends figured it out first (a couple of weeks ago, when the pining reached an all-time high, though he's surprised nobody caught on sooner. Matt did but he knew it once Tyler knew it because he was the first person little 16 year old Tyler told when he realized he might be gay – and better yet gay for Jeremy Gilbert),and peaches that they are were relentless in their teasing, and naturally it was only a matter of time before everyone knew. And everyone does know, Jeremy probably even knows, but Tyler certainly hopes not. That would be mortifying.

Matt being his best friend was the only one who never joined in on the teasing, being completely supportive the whole time. He never even once poked fun at Tyler's pathetic obsession with the pot-smoking punk. Tyler remembers when he first told Matt about his crush during their sophomore year, they were in Tyler's bedroom playing a videogame and Tyler just came out with it, close to tears and petrified that his best friend would hate him but Matt just smiled and said, "That's great Ty, he's cute, I mean as guys go." And that was that because that's just how Matt is, chill like no one else but supportive, loyal and loving to even mere acquaintances. Matt's such a fierce friend in the way that if you're his friend you could be sure that if you ever needed anything he would go above and beyond to make sure it happened for you. He would bend time and space for his friends but he's always been that way. He's been like that since they were in diapers together and Tyler hopes he'll be that way for the rest of their lives because he knows they'll always be best friends.

So Tyler had Matt which was great because you always need your best friend on your side but Caroline came around too (she found out when the rest of the school did and once she got over being offended that Tyler didn't tell her about how hopelessly in love he was with another boy she was their greatest ally for sure,) which was even better because a woman's advice is definitely welcome among them, Tyler needs all the help he can get. Caroline took that little tidbit to heart and now she's almost intolerable. She seems to believe that Tyler having said he values her opinion justifies her decisions regarding all things Tyler…however extreme, insane, or absolutely _ludicrous, _(usually the latter) they may be.

That is exactly what the problem is Tyler thinks as he tugs restlessly at the tight white shirt that's clinging to his body (chest and abs) in a way that Tyler isn't sure he's entirely comfortable with. And the damn leather jacket he's sporting doesn't feel right to him. He feels like a bad Grease cliché. It looks fine, it looks more than fine really, Matt who's as straight as a ruler flushed when he came strutting out of the dressing room in it last weekend during their _oh so needed_, (Caroline's words) shopping trip. He's not sure why he needed a whole new wardrobe but Caroline insisted Jeremy would like the new him, so naturally Tyler whipped out his wallet like he was born to charge his Visa card.

The black jeans, he's wearing are a nice addition though he'll give Caroline that. They hug him in all the right places, slim across his hips and thighs, accentuating his assets perfectly or at least that's what Caroline's squeal and Matt's blush told him. To sum up the whole ensemble, snug black jeans, tight white t-shirt, fitted leather jacket, black scuffed up combat boots, and dark Ray-Bans placed coolly over his eyes, he knows he looks good and he's trying not to fuss or complain because this is for Jeremy, this is to get _noticed_ by Jeremy so it's worth it.

According to Caroline, Jeremy wants someone who can keep up with him, someone who is like the people he hangs out with but not necessarily a drug dealer. Tyler isn't entirely sure how she knows this but the daggers she sent him when he'd asked told him, _don't mess Lockwood, don't mess_. So he won't because he values his life and if this is going to get him Jeremy, fucking bring it, that's what Tyler says.

Also, and this got him thinking, Caroline hangs out with Bonnie who is best friends with Elena who is Jeremy's sister so she probably (_hopefully_) knows what she's talking about.

She gave him a checklist, _hair_—which is odd because his hair is more on the short side but sure, check, _outfit_—check, he's got fashion down to a science and last but certainly not least, _attitude_—maybe check but he knows he's got work to do on that one. When it comes down to it apparently Jeremy wants a grade-A, no good, dirty, rotten, _I don't give a fuck, _bad boy. Which okay Tyler can do, because he has, on occasion been known to have a temper and an attitude but he isn't necessarily mean and he certainly doesn't _hurt _people. Tyler's a jock by nature, popular by default but mean doesn't come as easily to him as some might think and if he's faced with it he's not sure he'll be able to play the bitch to get Jeremy to chase him instead of the other way around. And how the hell is he expected to act that way to Jeremy?

Tyler takes one more, big steadying breath, fixes his jacket and glasses, runs a hand through his short hair to mess it up just right and starts walking across the parking lot to the school. He can hear Jeremy's group of friends laughing at something and Tyler tries to pick Jeremy's light but hearty chuckle out of the group but can't. He reminds himself to be cool as he breathes in the smoke from their cigarettes and he actually feels his body uncoil slightly.

Tyler nearly stops and turns back but he can hear Caroline and Matt tiddling on behind him and that urges him forward. He remembers the casual, bored, better than you attitude Caroline told him to carry with pride as he struts past them and through the doors.

His breath hitches when out of the corner of his eye he can see Jeremy eyeing him curiously, watching him intently. _This could actually work_.

…

Tyler can't remember his locker combination and his hands are too clammy to grasp the dial properly anyways so he's glad when Caroline is squealing in his ear because that's just the distraction he needs.

"Oh my God, Tyler that was great, _you_ were great," Caroline is practically yelling and Tyler's relieved everyone is still loitering in the courtyard because he really doesn't want anyone else to witness what's bound to be a freak out of epic proportions.

He fights a smile because it's nice to know he didn't look like a fool. "You were all hot and tempting with just the right amount of cool. And the way you were walking, damn you were like 'yeah I know you see me, eat your heart out babe.' Gah, perfect!" She claps her hands together and Tyler nearly takes a bow.

"And he was watching," Matt says coolly, excitement noticeable in his voice too, and Tyler's smile is blinding because he's glad that wasn't just in his head, Jeremy was watching him and he wasn't just imagining it. Matt saw it too. "Jeremy was totally checking you out." They all laugh giddily, Caroline starts jumping around, bouncing on her toes and Tyler has to fight every desire in his body not to join because it felt so good and damn this is…is…this is _fantastic!_

Matt looks at him with a smile that says _go ahead I won't judge if you freak out with her_. So he does. It seems childish for a few moments because he's 18 and he's jumping around, squealing, and giggling like a 10 year old girl in the middle of the hallway. That thought literally last for 5 seconds because he earned this. He's had a god damn crush on god damn Jeremy Gilbert since Jeremy was a freshman and he's finally, _finally_ growing the balls to make a move, and it's working. It's fucking _working_!

The first bell goes off so they stop their hysterics; Caroline actually has to wipe away some happy tears which makes Matt and Tyler dissolve into laughter again.

Tyler finally gets his locker open a few minutes later and is about to put away his sunglasses when Caroline's hand stops him. People have begun to fill the hallways, milling around them as they get ready for class, Caroline lowers her voice.

"Keep those with you," she says with a sly smile, "You never know when you'll need to be sneaky." She drops a wink at him, plants a warm peck on Tyler's forehead, patting Matt on the cheek before she turns and goes prancing off to her own locker. Matt pats him on the back and is turning to head to his own locker but is stopped when Caroline comes crashing back into them.

Both boys look at her inquisitively, waiting for her to drop more of her pearls their way. "Get in trouble," Matt and Tyler share a confused glance. "In class, get in trouble."

"But I don't have any-" Caroline cuts Tyler off before he can finish.

"I know, but I do he's in my Calc class which I have first today, so get in trouble, I'll do the rest." She smiles reassuringly and then she's gone.

Matt chuckles as he shrugs his shoulders, walking away from him while muttering something about chicks and blonde and crazy that makes Tyler happy he has them.

Tyler smiles to himself as he grabs his things for Physics, thinking the whole way to class how exactly he's going to get himself sent to the office this early in the morning.

…

"New look Lockwood," Mark, one of the guys from the track team says as he stops at Tyler's lab desk. Mark and Tyler aren't exactly close so he doesn't see a reason to be a douche about the comment but then he remembers he's supposed to keep up his new persona all the time so it sticks.

He keeps his face blank and eyes uninterested and slightly annoyed as he peers at him over the top of his sunglasses. The guy isn't giving up, Tyler can see that. He huffs and rolls his eyes behind the tinted glass, wondering why he even bothered because Mark can't see it anyway.

"Something like that," he props his feet up on the table, leaning back in his chair.

Mark nods his head in understanding, acceptance and then a small smile is working its way across his lips and that confuses Tyler slightly because why does he, no why _should _he care. _Exactly,_ he shouldn't. "I like it," Mark tells him, "You look good." And now Tyler's really confused because he seriously doesn't give two shits if Mark likes it or not. This transformation was for one person and Mark certainly doesn't look like Jeremy to Tyler so sucks for Mark. He's turning around in his seat and Tyler nearly misses how he licks his lips in appreciation. Flirting isn't anything he's not used to but fuck, from Mark? That's just weird.

Poor guy doesn't have a snow-balls chance, Tyler thinks as he slips his headphones in his ears—time to get in trouble.

…

Caroline texts him about a 15 minutes into class asking him how it's going, and he's about to answer when Mr. Lloyd, his teacher is standing over him pointing to his ears. _It's going great Care_, he sends back with a smirk. His teacher has already asked him to take off his glasses, a few times too, but Tyler just pushed the glasses further up his nose, ignoring the comments entirely as he ups the volume on his music some more.

He looks up at Mr. Lloyd—middle-aged, balding barrel of a man who always wears the absolute _worst _ties—with bored eyes, though he can't see that through the dark of his lens, doesn't take his headphones out and doesn't take his feet off the desk either. The teacher crosses his arms and he looks very unimpressed but Tyler knows he's just annoyed. Here goes nothing, Tyler thinks as Mr. Lloyd yanks out both his headphones.

"I liked that song..." Mr. Lloyd ignores Tyler's words completely. Tyler moves the glasses up onto his head.

"Am I boring you Mr. Lockwood," he asks, mouth pressed into a thin line, foot tapping impatiently. Tyler quirks an eyebrow at him, because isn't foot tapping a bit middle school disciplinary. Tyler sighs, long and suffering because frankly he's over this conversation.

"Actually yeah teach, you are," Tyler smirks when the other students gasp or snicker or both around him. Mr. Lloyd looks like a tomato, but Tyler isn't done yet, his smirk turns into the shit-eating grin he perfected in the mirror over the weekend. "I mean it's not like we're ever going to use any of this anyways."

Mr. Lloyd nearly snarls at that comment. "You, Mr. Lockwood will use physics every day of your life because every aspect of your life involves some form of physics-" Tyler holds up a hand to silence his would be lecture and chuckles inwardly when he actually does. He shuts up so quick Tyler thinks he may very well have swallowed his tongue.

"Then maybe it's more that I don't care about physics. Or perhaps it's that you're a bad teacher, because you are, terrible really," Mr. Lloyd turns even redder. Almost like a boiled lobster. He doesn't grace Tyler with a proper response though just uncrosses his arms and points to the door, muttering 'office' under his breath. Tyler assumes it's supposed to seem menacing but he honestly looks more like he's going to cry and explode and not necessarily in that order.

"Finally," He swings his feet off the table, collects his things before standing in front of his clearly offended teacher. Tyler straightens up and mock salutes him, before he touches Mr. Lloyd's tie quickly with a, "Nice tie." He can feel Mr. Lloyd's eyes burning holes into his back as he saunters to the door.

He can feel everyone watching him as he leaves the classroom, and sure he's been popular his entire high school career but it's never felt like this, it's never felt so wrong it's been right; it's all together awesome really_._ There's an extra-pep in his step as he heads to the office.

…

Tyler's been sitting in the office for a total of 10 minutes and no-one has even so much as looked at him which is fine because he's here for a reason and it has nothing to do with his poor conduct in the classroom. Caroline has just sent him a _head's up lover boy_, and he's about to chuckle when the door opens and _he's_ walking in.

Jeremy in all his gorgeous, messy hair, shy smile, big brown eyed glory—Fuck, he's an absolute _miracle_.

The younger boy doesn't seem to notice him because he doesn't stop or look or even acknowledge him when he walks to the secretary's desk. He's leaning over it talking to her in a way that makes Tyler's mouth water because _Christ_ he's equally as gorgeous from behind, but Tyler knew that, he's always been a fan of Jeremy's backside.

His heart stutters in his chest as Jeremy laughs with the secretary because nothing should sound that heavenly and Tyler's totally not starting to think about how _other_ things would sound from Jeremy's perfect pink lips. He also isn't staring, really he's not. But then Jeremy's turning around and Tyler doesn't miss the rapid flicker of emotion over Jeremy's face as he sees Tyler sitting there. He catches himself about to smile but bad boys don't smile so he doesn't because he's a bad, _bad_ boy.

They stare at each other for what's probably a few seconds too long but Tyler can't tear his eyes away from that face. He knew this was going to be hard and he really wished he had flicked his glasses down while Jeremy wasn't facing him because they he could hide his gawking. Jeremy shifts on his feet as he shoves his hands in his pockets and clears his throat.

"Hey," Jeremy says and dammit that's the voice Tyler dreams about but what's worse is that it's talking, fucking _talking_ to _him._

He nearly breaks and starts babbling like the love sick moron he is but somehow contains it and settles for a simple jerk of his head that to Tyler is one part I'm a bad ass and 99 parts I don't trust my voice when you're this close to me.

Jeremy looks like he wants to say something else but Tyler doesn't give him the chance because he's up and out of his seat leaving the office without a second glance. It feels like he can actually breathe again once he's out in the hallway and he's hoping against hope that Caroline was right about the whole make him chase you thing. He's doubting himself though as stands alone in the middle of the hallways, he starts wringing his hands together and he's about to turn around and apologize for blowing Jeremy off like a dick when he hears footsteps behind him, _God, please let it be Jeremy. _

Tyler starts walking again not waiting for whoever is following him, slips his glasses to his eyes and hands in his pockets and pushes through the doors, outside to the side of the courtyard with the benches and picnic tables.

He settles himself at one of the benches and doesn't look up when Jeremy stops in front of him. It's a small victory to Tyler when he manages to stay calm as Jeremy sits down next to him and then doesn't flinch as he takes the cigarette from Jeremy's fingers as he offers it to him. He's not sure if this is in that plan of Caroline's, skipping class with the boy he's in love with, sharing a cigarette with the boy he's in love with…he hopes it is because he wouldn't be able to tear himself away from this moment even if he tried.

…

"Why were you in the office," Jeremy wonders as Tyler takes a long drag off the cigarette. Let's the smoke fill him up before he answers, he likes the idea of making Jeremy wait for his answer, likes that Jeremy's _actually _waiting for an answer.

Tyler blows out the smoke, (why doesn't he smoke regularly) before he shrugs his shoulders and glances at Jeremy sidelong to see him staring directly into Tyler's eyes, though the younger wouldn't know that because he can't see Tyler's eyes. Tyler can tell Jeremy wants an actual response and it's not like Tyler would ever be able to deny him that, bad boy or otherwise.

"Got in trouble," he mumbles around the cigarette as he goes for another hit. Jeremy looks stunned but Tyler doesn't let it bother him, or at least doesn't let it show. It actually _really_ bothers Tyler that Jeremy looks bothered by his answer. "Bitched out Mr. Lloyd," Tyler adds after a few moments of slightly tense silence and Jeremy makes a sound of understanding that does funny things to Tyler's stomach, nods his head like he _gets_ it and maybe he does or maybe Tyler isn't the only one acting here.

The younger boy shifts around, refuses the fag when Tyler offers it back to him. Tyler tries not to get lost in the pale expanse of Jeremy's perfect neck as he tips his head back to watch the clouds roll by overhead but it's safe to say Tyler might not be able to win for losing on that one. Jeremy murmurs something under his breath and Tyler doesn't quite catch it.

"What," Tyler asks and it doesn't sound nearly as friendly as he'd like it to when conversing with Jeremy.

"I didn't know, or I didn't think rather that you were like that," Tyler's stomach swoops and crashes to his toes as his heart leaps up into his throat and _damn_, it shouldn't feel like this, it shouldn't hurt like this. He's disappointed Jeremy and he doesn't know what to say to fix it. A war with himself rages in his head so he's silent for a while and Jeremy clearly thinks he's offended the older boy because he begins spluttering apologizes like he ran over his cat or something. Tyler all but forgets his current despisal of himself in favor of loving how adorable and flustered Jeremy looks as he tries to get back in Tyler's good graces.

"It's okay," Tyler cuts him off mid-way through his 13th apology and lets a smile crack as Jeremy's eyes widen in relief then as their color morphs into confusion. "It is?" Jeremy's eyebrows scrunch together and Tyler has to bite the inside of his lips to keep the full blown grin from breaking out across his face.

"Yeah I mean we aren't friends so, why would you know something like that," Tyler says with a shrug, "It's cool, don't worry about it."

Tyler's standing up and stomping out the last of the cigarette with the toe of his shoe before Jeremy can respond. Tyler takes a step back notices how Jeremy's leaning forward on the bench slightly with one leg pulled up and bent at the knee like he's trying to get closer to Tyler or to the space where Tyler was just sitting. He doesn't let himself linger on that though as he rolls his shoulders, pops his neck and puts his hands in his pockets, "Thanks for the smoke uh…Jessie?" He almost flinches as Jeremy's face falls but he figures a little brush off couldn't hurt right? It seems like a bad boy thing to do, not having the courtesy to know the name of the kid who just shared a smoke with you.

"Jeremy," the younger boy corrects quietly and _Duh_ Tyler knows that but Jeremy doesn't know that Tyler knows. There's a smile on Jeremy's lips that Tyler assumes is meant to show him he wasn't bothered by the slip up. Tyler knows better though. You can't spend 2 years watching and pining and mooning after one person and not know certain things about them like for instance when a smile is fake, like that one right there.

"Right," Tyler utters and he lets a sheepish smile slip across his face just for Jeremy, "See you around," he pauses before adding, "Jeremy." He doesn't miss Jeremy's eyes twinkling and he hopes that Jeremy knows just how desperately Tyler wants to 'see him around.'

…

He's sitting a table outside at lunch, careful to avoid the area him and Jeremy had their moment—as Tyler's now calling it—this morning for the sake of his heart, well-being and overall sanity, when Caroline and Matt come running up to the table demanding details-right-the-fuck-now.

Tyler smiles and tells them word for word everything that happened and he knows he did a good job because he stunned his two best friends into silence which is very hard to do. He's knows that neither of them thought he had it in them so it's good on him.

"Tyler," Caroline squeaks but there's a proud smile tugging at her lips, "I didn't think you had it in you," _Bingo_! "I'm so proud of you baby," Caroline squeals and hops around the table to all but crush Tyler in a hug, a hug that Tyler returns with just as much gusto because he's been vibrating all morning wanting to share his good fortune with someone, preferably the two blondes right here. Matt is smiling so wide Tyler thinks his cheeks might shatter and he's getting up to join the hug too and if anyone's watching them this is sure to look rather strange.

"So what's next," Tyler wonders as Caroline releases him from her vice like grip. Him and Matt plop themselves at the table, watching her with wide, curious eyes as they wait with bated breath for Caroline to shed some more of her glorious light on the situation.

"Do you even need my help anymore," and that's one of the stupidest thing Tyler's ever heard, like _ever_. Why would she- "I mean you're doing fine on your own, do you really need me?" Tyler and Matt gape at her like she has 3 heads, 100 eyes and just suggested that Tyler is capable of doing _this _on his own. Oh wait…she did just say that…what the _bloody fuck_?!

"Are you serious…you're kid-" Caroline cuts Tyler off.

"Of course I am - I know you still need help, you're doing so well but that doesn't mean you'll be able to bag the little Gilbert all on your own. I'll be here to help as long as I feel you need my assistance." Tyler and Matt both let out a sigh of relief and Tyler's sure he's never enjoyed being insulted more…he doesn't even care that Caroline thinks he and Matt are hopeless without her, she's right in thinking that and Tyler will be the first to confirm it.

"So…what's next," Matt repeats Tyler's earlier question and the two boys lean in conspiratorially as Caroline does. They hunch over the table further as some of their other friends join them at the table giving them weird looks, being ignored as they try to tear them away from their avid scheming. They're too busy plotting and planning to notice the big brown eyes watching them (mainly Tyler) curiously from the shadowy of the school building.

…

It continues like that for a few days, Tyler dresses to kill, Jeremy watches not so subtly from somewhere on the school's campus and the three musketeers give themselves coronaries on a daily basis as they _obsess_ over how well their plan is going. And in all honesty it's going exceedingly well, Caroline even said they were doing better than expected considering Tyler and Jeremy already had an interaction that consisted of more than 5 words and Tyler not fainting, so yeah things were going much better than expected.

The day after they shared a cigarette the younger boy initiated contact with Tyler who stayed strong and blew him off, not even breaking a sweat as he looked him over, turned and walked in the other direction. It would have been one of his prouder moments had Tyler not caught sight of Jeremy on the verge of tears as he left him behind. That sucked but Caroline seemed pleased, so all systems go.

Tyler assumes from what Caroline has told him that the seed's been planted—the seed being Tyler dressing to impress, dressing to get Jeremy's attention—and every day after that is just getting the younger boy more and more interested so he falls deeper and deeper under Tyler's spell of surefire BA-ness.

Things escalate over the next couple of weeks and soon the act is almost second nature. He doesn't have to think about what to say to seem like a douche he just says it, Caroline and Matt being the only exceptions. Teachers stop questioning him when he misses assignments or comes into class 30 minutes late and no one says anything when he ditches class altogether. He's getting more attention now too which isn't anything foreign to him but now it's flipped so instead of people wanting him to talk to them or stop at their locker its turned into them wanting Tyler to ignore them, blow them off like their nothing because that would mean they're being treated like nothing by _Tyler Lockwood_ and that's _awesome._ He finds himself smoking of his own volition because he actually quite enjoys it, drinking more and partying harder. He's even found himself 'mingling' with the druggies and punks (which he actually doesn't mind nearly as much as he probably should. They're a lot of fun, good people really and he sees why Jeremy likes them so much. Being friends with Jeremy's group is probably the only thing Tyler doesn't have to fake or act to pull off because it's all really genuine as far as that's concerned,) Jeremy's friends, behind the school during breaks and classes he's supposed to be in but seriously could care less about. If Jeremy is already there, Tyler ignores him and he always makes a point to leave abruptly if Jeremy shows up unexpectedly.

One time however he did stray from his norm of prick like behavior with the hope that Jeremy didn't give up on him completely. Jeremy had just strolled up casually to his group of friends plus Tyler, his friend Zac in the middle of a story Tyler was actually really enjoying as the younger boy sat down cautiously next to Spencer (Jeremy spends the most time with him so Tyler assumes he's Jeremy's best friend,) wary of the fact that Tyler could bolt at any moment. Tyler didn't though, surprising everyone, especially Jeremy.

He'd chuckled almost imperceptibly at the funny parts and let a lazy smile settle on his face after it ended. Zac was asking him a question that majority of the group was listening to when Matt came strolling over, football in hand and few of the football guys in tow.

"Hey guys…Ty, pickup game, you in," Matt spins the ball around between his hands, friendly guy that he is smiles at everyone, lingering on Jeremy who is watching Tyler like he needs to in order to breathe as the roll-up he's holding burns down between his fingers.

Tyler smirks and nods, "You know me better than that Mattie-cake," Matt laughs as Tyler stands. He's about to walk away with his friends when it hits him. He should play this up.

He shrugs out of his jacket smoothly, placing it on one of the table tops and it is merely coincidence that Jeremy is sitting on top of that table. Tyler places it next to the brunette before raising his arms above his head (he's glad he wore the _really_ tight black shirt today,) stretching like a cat after a nap, fully aware of the show he's giving Jeremy (who's all but drooling.) As he drops his arms back down to his sides he catches the younger's eyes who averts them quickly, blushing furiously. Jeremy chances a look up at Tyler to see him still standing there with a smirk on his face. Tyler drops a wink at him before turning to Matt and walking off to the grassy area of the courtyard.

Matt is stifling chuckles but once they pass the trashcans he lets out a wild guffaw that makes Tyler smile proudly. The other guys are laughing too (a few of Tyler's teammates have pieced together what the three amigos are up to, that led to a very rowdy practice) as they start passing the ball around them.

"You are _so_ bad," Matt says through his laughter, tossing an arm around Tyler's shoulders companionably.

"Isn't that kind of the point," Tyler wonders as he nudges his best friend in the side.

"You nearly gave the poor kid a heart attack," Tyler smiles so wide it hurts his cheeks and pride is radiating off of him in waves.

"Again isn't that kind of the point. Gimme," He opens his hands for the ball, which he catches with ease before taking off around the courtyard, putting on a good display in case Jeremy's still watching, (which he is). He can't wait to tell Caroline about this one.

That incident aside it all looks very cold otherwise but that's the point and he's assuming the plan is doing its job when the younger boy confronts him about his behavior.

…

Jeremy had just shown up at the picnic table his friends and Tyler had been lounging across smoking their cigarettes casually when Tyler starts to stir. He gets up from the table, stomps out the butt of his cigarette, tossing a nod and a noncommittal thanks to his new friends before he starts walking away. This must be really irk Jeremy because he's calling out to Tyler to stop from across the courtyard. "You don't like me very much do you?" Jeremy says to Tyler's back.

Tyler turns around slowly, eyes and face void of all emotion except mild annoyance, "Excuse me," he says flatly.

"You don't like me…do you?" Jeremy repeats and looks very put out while he says it. Tyler hates the kicked puppy look Jeremy adopts as he answers his question. "I don't think I know you well enough to really have an opinion of you," Tyler says and it's such bullshit he wants to scream.

Both of their frowns deepen, Tyler's looking spiteful while Jeremy's' just looks dejected. Tyler's brows scrunch together before raising up into his hairline and he decides to twist the knife he already has in the younger boy's back.

"Why do you care that I might not like you?" He's careful to make it sound like the possibility of him not liking Jeremy is more probable than him actually liking him, as if the thought repulses him.

Jeremy looks stunned at the question, stutters out quietly, "I-I don't…I don't."

Tyler nods his head but looks at Jeremy likes he's sizing him up when really he's only admiring his perfect bone structure and tortured eyes (that part hurts like nothing else ever will,) Jeremy avoids his gaze the whole time, shrinking away in his embarrassment. "Good, cause you shouldn't."

Tyler's taking off before Jeremy can answer and per usual he takes that moment to disgust himself for how's he's treating the man he loves.

…

Its mid-morning break on a Thursday and the three of them are standing at Caroline's locker just chatting quietly to each other, not talking about anything of importance (Jeremy) because Andy, Steven and Henry (some Matt and Tyler's football buddies) along with Henry's girlfriend Mollie, are there as well. Tyler has his back against the lockers but he isn't really paying any attention to who's passing them but rather watching Caroline preen over Matt with a smile on both their faces before she moves onto Tyler and is fixing his hair and his jacket. He doesn't see Jeremy and Spencer (who Tyler has dubbed his second favorite in the Jeremy's group of friends, only being beaten out by Jeremy himself, obviously. He's a decent enough guy though, funny and always willing to share smoke,) approach but it's not like he would've been able to do anything about it since he still feels like he's going to pass out.

Jeremy stops in front of them, sort of off to the side behind Caroline but still in perfect view of Tyler who appreciates with every ounce of his being how good Jeremy looks in those low hanging jeans and dark gray shirt. Tyler doesn't smile or acknowledge Jeremy's presence but almost loses it when Caroline jumps and squeals as Jeremy speaks from behind her.

"Hey," Tyler's heart thrums rapidly in his chest at Jeremy's melodic voice directed at him. He doesn't need to look at Caroline to know what to do because he'd like to think he's got the basic cool guy interaction attitude down even though he's an absolute wreck on the inside, even after all this time. He gives a short nod and a raise of his eyebrows towards the younger boy but doesn't meet his eyes, "Hey Spencer," even Tyler can feel what a low blow that is as he goes back to acting as if he's too interested in Caroline to care.

Jeremy looks genuinely gutted by this as he turns briefly to his friend who looks guilty as sin, eyes apologizing rapidly for something he had absolutely no control over. Jeremy appears to take a moment or two to just breathe and Spencer moves to whisper something in his ear that Tyler doesn't hear, that Tyler isn't even sure he wants to have heard because Jeremy smiles at it and that makes his stomach clench violently.

"So there's uh, there's a party Friday night by the lake, if you want to come, all of you," Jeremy gestures to everyone but his eyes never leave Tyler's face which still hasn't turned to face him. Andy says something short about partying with the burnouts but Matt elbows him and Caroline shoots him a vicious look, he shuts up fast. Steven adds something about the potheads having the best parties because they have the best drugs and _always_ get the best booze. The others say yes and Tyler notices how Matt and Caroline still haven't answered yet.

Tyler risks a glance up to see Jeremy staring at him intently, big eyes nearly begging, lower lip trapped between his perfect white teeth and it's enough to make Tyler want to fall to his knees and say yes, a thousand times yes, yes for the rest of his life. But he doesn't, he lets his eyelids fall slightly, squinted partially as he watches everything with an almost brooding air to him.

"No thanks," Tyler says casually and feels his lips twitch when Caroline winks at him.

Jeremy's face falls and his friend Spencer steps up closer to him which makes Tyler's stomach twist again. He nearly growls at the other punk because he shouldn't be standing that close, Tyler doesn't like that he's standing that close to Jeremy.

"Oh, okay," Jeremy mutters softly, eyes on the floor, Tyler can tell he's trying (and failing,) to hide his disappointment.

"Thanks for the offer though Jared," Tyler replies to Jeremy's frown, watches as it deepens at the screw up of his name for the second time since they've started running in the same circle. Spencer gasps, Matt bites his lip to contain his smile and Caroline fist pumps off to the side, by her hip so Jeremy can't see. "See you around," Tyler finishes with the typical response before brushing between Jeremy and Spencer as he walks by, making sure to press himself up against Jeremy's side as he passes.

He's walking away but he hears how Jeremy's broken voice whispers, "It's Jeremy," and that's it for Tyler he can't take it anymore.

He runs.

…

Its cooler outside than it was this morning and Tyler can feel the rain in the air. He's slumping down the cold brick wall of the building when Caroline and Matt burst through the side door Tyler had fallen out of mere moments before.

"That was awesome," Caroline cheers in her usual bubbly tone. Something snaps in Tyler that makes him want to groan and throw something at her for being so peppy about this, especially when you consider everything he has to do, all the hurt he has to cause the younger boy in order for this to work.

"Why so down Ty, that was great," Matt asks voice softer than Caroline's which is comforting as he comes up to stand next to Tyler against the wall.

"Yeah it was great, great and awesome and I'm an absolute douche but how does any of _this_," Tyler tugs at his clothes very agitatedly, "Justify hurting Jeremy." Tyler sighs brokenly as crumples to the ground. "I can't stand this. I can't stand hurting him, seeing his face when I screw up his name when we _all _know I know what his name is. I hate that it's me that's making him upset, I hate what I'm doing to him…Caroline there _has_ to be another way to do this, please. _Please_, Care I can't do this anymore!"

"That's the point Tyler-"

"Is hurting him the point?!" Tyler cries with outrage heavy in his voice. He curls himself over his knees, burying his face in his hands as he heaves several labored breaths.

"Well no," Caroline starts, "But this is part of it. Tyler listen to me, you have to make him hate you…make him hate you just enough to make him want you."

"Are we even sure this is what he wants? I mean how…how do we know this," Matt gestures to Tyler's ensemble quickly like it addresses the whole situation and the bitch he's become, "Is what Jeremy is looking for?" Tyler lifts his head out of his arms and nods rapidly because _yeah_, that's a good question!

Caroline sighs heavily as she fixes them with an unimpressed look that Tyler would normally be swayed by but isn't right now. He's losing it; maybe he's already lost it. Either way he needs proof, evidence, reasons, _anything_ that can show him that everything he's done will be worth it, he can't imagine their efforts being all for not.

He pushes himself up off the ground, getting up in Caroline's space as he narrows his eyes dangerously which actually makes the blonde take a cautious step back. "You give me proof Caroline; give me something because I'm telling you right now I'm not doing this anymore without any assurance. I refuse to keep hurting him and I will not keep breaking his heart if this isn't what he really wants."

"Isn't that proof enough for you though?"

"What," Tyler's never been more frustrated and more pissed off with Caroline than he is at this very moment and believe him they've had some _bad_ moments.

"That you're breaking his heart. Every time you reject him or push him away or screw up his name you're breaking his heart, doesn't that show you that he wants you Tyler…doesn't that prove it. You can't break someone's heart if they haven't given it to you to break…get it?"

Tyler thinks about this for a moment, and maybe she does have a point. Jeremy wouldn't be so affected, wouldn't seem so ruined every time Tyler brushed him off if he wasn't into him in a way that left him upset by Tyler's rejection so that only left one logical possibility.

Jeremy likes him.

Jeremy really likes him.

It worked…the fucking plan worked. Well shit.

He collapses back to the ground in a heap.

He stares up at Caroline absolutely dumbfounded, since when do things like this actually work out, it feels like something out of a silly rom-com she's made him and Matt watch a hundred times. Caroline fixes them with a smug smile and when Tyler looks over at his best friend he sees him collapsed against the wall too, sitting on the ground looking equally as stunned as Tyler is. They really should have had more faith but whatever, it worked!

But now he has to fix this because Jeremy probably thinks he hates him which isn't conducive of a blossoming romance at all, Tyler doesn't need to be a relationship expert to know that.

Caroline must have sensed that she stunned the boys into silence because she says, "Alright you can stop gaping I know I'm good." Tyler and Matt turn to each other slowly and Matt rolls his eyes, obviously coming out of his stupor. Tyler cracks a smile.

"So now before you ask…we woo him," Caroline chirps. Tyler hopes it's as easy as she makes it sound because he's not too con-

"How the hell is that going to work," _Thank you Matt_, "Jeremy probably thinks Tyler is a right fucker, sorry man, not to mention he probably detests him. 'Wooing' him isn't going to be that easy."

"Au contraire Mattie dear, this is actually exactly what we want. Jeremy thinks Tyler could care less about him right?" Both Matt and Tyler nod their heads, Tyler's eyes full of guilt and self-hatred for what he has turned into, for what he's done. She's been right so far however so, might as well give Caroline the benefit of the doubt. "Right, so when Tyler starts showing even the slightest bit of interest Jeremy's going to soak it up like a sponge. He thinks Tyler doesn't care so when Tyler proves him wrong he'll be floored and easily woo-able."

Okay that makes sense.

"And before you say it," Caroline cuts Matt of mid-breath, poor guy, "You're going to that party." Tyler's heart stops, _yes_ he's going to the party, the party _Jeremy_ invited him to but on the other hand…_no_ he can't go to that party without his best friends, he _needs_ them! But Caroline being Caroline senses his inner turmoil, "Well _we're_ going to that party as in _all_ of us."

Tyler lets out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He figures it's not really worth discussing it further since they'll probably hang out after school to plan outfits and such (Christ, Caroline is rubbing off on him,) besides Tyler really doesn't have any more fight left in him. He needs a nap.

And Matt's gentle but secure grip around his shoulder as he steadies him when he stands tells Tyler that his best friend is thinking the exact same thing.

…

They show up at the party Friday night unannounced, an hour and a half late but they look good when they step out of Tyler's black mustang. Tyler's sporting his new favorite dark jeans, a tight black t-shirt and the leather jacket that's become somewhat of a tattoo, he's foregone the sunglasses because Jeremy probably already thinks he's an ass there's no need to add tool to that list as well.

Matt hands him a drink as they stand by the coolers filled to the brim with all different brews, Caroline is busy surveying the area and those in attendance, clearly she spots someone of interest because she perks up. She's spinning towards them and chattering away before Tyler can ask who was so exciting.

"Okay, so remember friendly but not entirely open. Stay aloof but keep him interested. Calm, cool, collected…you've got this baby. Come on Mattie," Caroline's taking off before Tyler can get a word in edge-wise. He spins and watches them practically run away, scratches his head as he takes a tentative sip of his beer. He nearly chokes on it when-

"You showed up."

He meets a shy smile and bright brown eyes when he turns around, Jeremy is all but glowing. Tyler nods his head smoothly. An awkward silence spans between them as Jeremy stuffs his hands in his pockets and bites his lip in a way that makes Tyler want to pounce on him, but seriously when does Tyler _not_ want to pounce on Jeremy. He looks good tonight, he always does but, he's got on black jeans, _tight_ black jeans with a faded t-shirt of a band that Tyler couldn't place if his life depended on it that's fitted and snug across his chest and simple black zip up hoodie that's hanging open casually. He's got a beanie on his head (it could very well be purple but Tyler can't really tell in the barely there, nonexistent light,) and the hair that he cut recently so it's a bit shorter (and does a cute swoop thing over his forehead that Tyler finds positively endearing,) is sticking out from underneath just barely, Tyler finds it adorable and perfect, everything about Jeremy is perfect.

"So," the younger boy is getting closer walking towards him and great now Tyler can't breathe. He's standing next to him, grabbing a beer, _oh yeah._ Standing next to the cooler, right, "You showed up-"

"You already said that," Tyler says and it's light, almost playful and exactly the way he always wants to sound when talking to Jeremy. The younger boy smiles wider as his eyes look down, avert shyly making Tyler's stomach flip.

"You cut me off," Tyler bites his lip to contain the smile but lets his lips quirk a little bit at least. "As I was saying, you showed up…something change your mind?"

He shrugs but it's not like the way it's been all week long, it's more companionable. He remembers friendly but not too open, aloof but entertaining…okay. "I didn't have anything better to do," Jeremy's face falls, okay so that wasn't the right thing to say, "And I was rude the other day, so I thought this was as good a way as any to make it up to you."

This seems to appease the other boy as he's grinning at him like a goof, Tyler lets his lip go so a smile slips onto his face as well, a real smile.

"So what's this I hear about awesome drugs?"

Jeremy lets out a laugh, that tinkling laugh that sets Tyler's insides on fire and they're both left catching their breath albeit for entirely different reasons.

"Well I know a guy who's got some pretty awesome pot…if you're interested." It's amazing how Jeremy can flip on a dime, he's confident; impish even but then he becomes so unsure and timid just like that. Tyler assumes it's warranted considering how he's been treating Jeremy these last few days. He's well within his rights to be cautious and guarded around Tyler.

Tyler nods and Jeremy cocks his head towards the banks of the lake before he downs his drink with a practiced ease that Tyler envies slightly. He follows suit but it isn't nearly as easy as Jeremy made it look, he splutters lamely and hopes Jeremy doesn't hear it. He'll blame the nerves should anyone ask him about it.

They start walking, there's space between them so breathing isn't insanely difficult when it hits him like a ton of bricks that him and Jeremy were totally just flirting…_flirting_…with each other.

Boo-yah!

…

"Good right," Jeremy giggles as Tyler breathes out the smoke from the joint that Jeremy's holding lightly in front of Tyler's lips. Tyler smiles and it doesn't seem too wide for this "bad boy" he's become.

"Very good," Tyler sighs as he leans back on his elbows. They're far enough from the party that the music is just a gentle hum in the background and everyone's laughter is merely white noise to their ears. Jeremy's toes are digging into the sand from where he's kicked off his shoes, as he leans back on one hand next to Tyler, bringing the joint to his own lips this time.

"Yeah my friends love it; they've affectionately started calling it polka dot pot because I was wearing polka dot boxers the day I made it." Jeremy laughs at this like it's the funniest thing he's ever heard while Tyler finds himself having a hard time comprehending that sentence. There was just so much, _too much_ for him to wrap his head around. First he's talking about the friends that Tyler is ridiculously jealous of because they get to spend time with Jeremy, no questions asked, then he's on to underwear and that is definitely not a safe place for Tyler's mind to wander…oh and the day he made it, made this particular blend…of pot…so he's a Cannabis connoisseur, no biggie.

He doesn't answer, doesn't know how to.

They continue to pass the joint back and forth till there is nothing left and Jeremy is busy rolling up another for them to share and the fact that they're sharing is almost too much, that his mouth is wrapping around something that has just been between Jeremy's perfect pouty lip does nearly painful things to Tyler's insides.

They are half way through their 3rd roll-up when Jeremy procures a bag with a bottle of top notch whiskey (something that Tyler would expect to find in the liquor cabinet in his father's office,) and offering it over to Tyler. He takes a few sips and it's some of the best stuff he's had in a long time, maybe even better than the stuff his father keeps under lock and key.

Between the pot and the whiskey Tyler feels loose and hazy and happy and apparently Jeremy does too because he's got this silly smile on his face and his eyes are shining much more than they normally do. Tyler begins to wonder if those few gulps of whiskey he just watched Jeremy take were the first bits of alcohol he's consumed. The younger boy looks much more relaxed than he should be or at least more so than Tyler expected him to be. It's very possible that he had a few beers before Tyler arrived to help himself ease up a little bit.

The more Tyler thinks on it though the more he wishes he hadn't because the more he becomes sure of the fact that Jeremy is indeed drunk, (or tipsy but he's inebriated on some level that's for sure.) It upsets Tyler in way it shouldn't because he has absolutely _no_ room to judge Jeremy's behavior when Tyler has been anyone _but_ himself these last few weeks. If Jeremy's drunk it really only means he was having a good time at the party and that's not something Tyler can be upset with him for. Jeremy was really only letting himself have a good time because he believed Tyler wouldn't show up, so he didn't hold out hope and just enjoyed the party without letting Tyler be a hindrance on his fun. Tyler should be happy that Jeremy could do that but it does bother Tyler (to no end it bothers him,) that they are finally having a real, honest to goodness interaction and Jeremy is anything but sober. They could finally be making some headway in their relationship and Jeremy isn't of sound mind, and he certainly won't be able to remember any progress they may make come tomorrow.

Tyler takes a moment to stare into Jeremy's mesmerizing brown eyes that are clouded with that telltale haze of alcohol intoxication and his smile is very clearly drug induced, that hurts but he really can't blame him. The thing that stings though is that this feels like Jeremy handing Tyler's behavior right back to him. This isn't Jeremy…and it hurts because this is the most real Tyler has been in weeks, this is Tyler, granted he wouldn't generally wear these clothes but still it's him and he's _here_ while Jeremy isn't, not in the way Tyler wants him to be, needs him to be.

It all seems to piece itself together after he comes to this conclusion. Jeremy was able to be so confident and flirty because he had a good dose of liquid courage pumping through his veins, the 3 joints they smoked together didn't hurt either but still. Tyler could go all out with the wooing but what good would it do really when Jeremy would be too hung-over and groggy to remember any detail, big or small when he wakes up tomorrow.

He decides to stop thinking about it because he he's beginning to feel like he's suffocating and he can't deal with this, not now. It feels like 3 steps backwards and again like all the work he's done has been for nothing.

Tyler sits up on his hands and Jeremy looks over a little stunned by the sudden movement but he relaxes back into that sated smile that Tyler's starting to resent (and he hates that.) He's about to get up, excuse himself when a hand, Jeremy's hand connects with his chest and is pushing him back down. Suddenly he has an eager brunette on top of him, straddling his waist and it's simultaneously exactly and not at all what he wants. It's wrong, all wrong; he hates it, hates all of this, and hates himself.

Jeremy smiles mischievously down at him, eyes glinting with something Tyler doesn't want to know, doesn't want to know under these circumstances, not like this. There are lips (oh shit those lips,) on his neck working in the exact way Tyler knew he would but it's not right. He thinks briefly how completely effortless, how utterly simple it would be to give himself over to this and to Jeremy and let himself have this moment because he wants it but he knows he can't and by some strange power he's able to push Jeremy off.

He can hardly stomach the disgruntled and offended look Jeremy throws him as he stands up, dusts his clothes off leaving his love slumped over on the rocky shore of the lake.

"What's wrong," Jeremy slurs, the alcohol is clearing working. He's already up on his knees crawling over to Tyler slowly, (Tyler needs more than his two hands to count how many wet dreams he's had that start or lead to this scene right here,) and it takes every ounce of will power to take that step back and away from the other.

Jeremy clearly senses Tyler hesitation now and his eyes begin to mist over, he better not cry, Tyler thinks but he knows somewhere inside him that Jeremy is _totally_ going to cry. "You don't want me?" And Christ, why did he have to be so damn sweet looking, he's looks so broken and vulnerable and Tyler's sure there has never been a more cruel and sadistic form of torture than what he's enduring right here, right now. Tyler wants him, fucking hell does he want him, he just doesn't want him like this, he _can't_ want him like this.

"No, no it's not that it's just…Jesus-" Tyler huffs and doesn't really know what to say to make this sound okay, make this better. "I just can't do this, not here, not now, _not like this!" _There's a heavy desperation in his voice that Tyler really can't be arsed to care about.

"Please…please, I'm sorry I just…I can't, I'm sorry."

There's a completely wrecked sob from behind him that breaks Tyler's heart in two as he walks away but somewhere inside of him he knows that this was the right thing to do. This isn't how they should start; isn't how it's supposed to happen for them. So yeah he knows somewhere inside of him this is the right thing to do he just isn't sure where that "somewhere" is.

…

Tyler's leaning up against the side of his car still reeling from…well from everything. He's waiting, rather impatiently for Caroline and Matt so he can get the _fuck_ out of here but they're sure taking they're sweet time about it. There are figures approaching him but he can't quite make them out through the darkness, it doesn't look like blonde hair but there are two of them so…

They're in front of him and definitely not Caroline and Matt; instead it's a rather pissed off Elena Gilbert and Stefan who looks unsure about this whole thing and maybe a bit scared, actually _a lot_ scared as he watches his girlfriend with skeptical eyes. He can only assume (and he figures it's a pretty good assumption judging by how absolutely _livid_ Elena looks,) that Jeremy's told her everything, or at least enough for her to want to rip Tyler to shreds and honestly, right now, he would probably let her. She looks a lot like her brother (she's pretty like him but definitely isn't, at least not in Tyler's opinion, devastatingly gorgeous like Jeremy is) but her eyes hold a fire and an agenda that Jeremy's beautiful color never could and Tyler knows he has every reason to be afraid of her right now. God where are Caroline and Matt.

Stefan grabs Elena's arm to try and pull her back, almost like he's trying to tame the beast but she isn't having any of that as she glares up at her boyfriend who shrinks under her gaze. Tyler stifles a chuckle. It's obvious who wears the pants in their relationship not that Tyler has any room to judge, he'd be just a whipped for Jeremy (he kind of already is,) as Stefan is for Elena.

Elena shakes him off and stops right in front of Tyler who's not entirely sure what to do with himself so he doesn't do anything and stays propped against his car with his arms crossed over his chest. Icy, dangerous eyes pierce his own and Tyler feels like she can see every secret he's ever had and that scares the shit out of him. She points an accusatory finger at him and Tyler doesn't have any room to shy away or anywhere to escape to but boy-oh-boy did he wish he did.

"Listen to me, Tyler Lockwood," _Christ _her voice is just as harsh as her eyes, Caroline is friends with this chick? "I don't know what you're playing at but it needs to stop. Where do you get off hurting people the way you do? Maybe it's all just for kicks, if it is _fine_ but find someone else to mess with and _leave_ _my brother alone_!"

"Elena…I-"

"I warned Jeremy about shit like this, and guys like you although I didn't think that warning would ever apply to you Tyler. I didn't ever think you'd be like this but now I see how it is with you, just like all the other dickhead guys out there…you want one thing and one thing only. Stubborn ass that he is though didn't listen to me and now look where _that's_ landed him. Leave him alone Tyler, I mean it," her lips curl into a rather unattractive snarl. She lowers her voice so it's dangerous and menacing, "If you think even for a second that I won't destroy you if you keep messing with him, well let's just say that Jeremy's pissed off friends will be the least of your worries." Then just like that the venom dissolved and a softer Elena takes over. There's the pretty sister, gentle protector, guardian without the claws that Tyler's seen around campus preening her brother with a sweet motherly affection. "He's been hurt so many times Tyler and I will not watch as it happens again, I just won't."

Tyler stands up from the car, speaking vehemently so she understands, "Elena I would never,_ never_ hurt him."

"You already have," and that feels like a bullet through his chest, suddenly he can't breathe because she's right. Thursday afternoon comes rushing back to him, hearing it from someone else's mouth makes it sting that much more and he's never hated this _stupid_ plan more.

"I know I have…but,"

"Hey guys, Lena, Stefan, what's going on?" Tyler gets cut off by Caroline's approach.

Nobody answers and Caroline stands there looking oddly put out and entirely confused. Matt quirks an eyebrow at Tyler but he doesn't know how to respond in a way that _wouldn't _take half the night and a few more beers.

"Elena," Tyler starts and she turns back to him with an annoyed expression, "I know I've hurt Jeremy and believe me I hate myself for it but I'm _going _to fix it."

"No you aren't," Elena hisses and Stefan grabs her around the waist to keep her from lunging at him, Matt comes to stand next to Tyler while Caroline crosses her arms over her chest. "You stay away from him Tyler, you've done enough."

Caroline makes a sound of understanding, "We're not done yet though." Tyler mentally face-palms, that sounded _so _horrible and exactly what Elena was talking about.

Elena's eyes widen at Caroline who looks completely unfazed. She whips her head around to Tyler then back to Caroline, to Matt then to Stefan. "You're all…I told you it was a game to him," she spits as she looks towards Stefan.

"It's not a game," Caroline argues almost indignantly but then she softens as a look a pride comes over her features, "It's an elaborate multi-step plan that's in its adolescent stages…like I said we aren't done yet though."

Elena scoffs loudly, shock painted all over her face at her friend's explanation. Tyler glares at Caroline while Matt shakes his head tiredly. "Caroline," Tyler starts; she looks at him expectantly, "Stop talking." Her face falls almost comically.

"A plan," Stefan wonders but he doesn't sound as mad as Elena does when she speaks, "A plan to break my little brothers' heart! He isn't a toy Tyler! His heart isn't some silly little play thing for you to do as you please with then toss away like it's a piece of garbage!"

"No it's not anything like that-"

"Really," she cries, "Because it sure sounds like-"

"I'm in love with him!"

Elena looks taken aback, a whole new level of shock. Caroline looks stunned too but not unhappy, Matt looks proud and pleased and Stefan doesn't look surprised but why should he be, everyone knows about his crush.

"What," she squeaks once she's composed herself, "You can't…you don't-"

"I do," Tyler cuts her off. She shakes her head eyes wide, looking like a thought is stuck in her throat. "I've been in love with Jeremy since he was a freshman."

"But…that's, that's not-"

Matt chokes loudly, exaggerated, making them all jump, "Wait a fucking second…you really didn't know." Elena shakes her head mechanically. "I thought everyone knew," Matt murmurs quietly as he looks at Tyler with a funny look on his face. Tyler shrugs his shoulder with a laugh, he thought everyone knew too, guess not.

Elena looks back to Stefan and he just smiles, her mouth is agape when she looks back at three of them. She clears her throat looking a little embarrassed, "So…" Elena gestures to Tyler. He looks down to himself, dark clothes and leather jacket, he's so comfortable in these clothes he completely forgot he was wearing something that would be considered 'not him.'

"This," he pulls at his jacket, drags a hand through his hair, "Is all for him."

"But why," Stefan speaks, his voice showing the confusion that isn't present on his face. Caroline straightens up because this is where she comes into play. "Bad boy," she smiles like it's the most obvious thing ever as she points to Tyler, "That's what Jeremy wants, _so_ that's what we made Tyler into."

Elena smiles slightly as she watches Caroline like she's _finally_ gone off the deep end. "Why not just be yourself." Tyler considers this but doesn't answer as he thinks about it. Elena softens completely as she watches Tyler as he thinks about her words, she pats him on the shoulder before she's taking Stefan's hand and turning to leave.

Tyler turns to Matt who pulls him into a one armed hug. They start getting into the car when Elena calls out to him, "Lose the bad boy, he'll like you better if you show him you…trust me!" She tosses him a smile and wave before continuing on her way with Stefan on her arm.

He gets into the car to Matt beaming and Caroline looking a little affronted. Tyler takes off the leather jacket and places in on the seat between him and Matt as he starts the car, he can't stop thinking about what Elena said the whole way home.

…

Tyler couldn't stop thinking about Elena's words all weekend long so that's why he's dressed in his own, _his own_ _normal_ clothes Monday morning for school. The jeans are the same dark ones he's become rather fond of but that's it, he almost broke down and brought the leather jacket but he stayed strong, bad boy is gone. If Jeremy's going to be with him, going to love him, he's going to love Tyler, the _real_ Tyler not some dolled up manufactured version of him.

Caroline meets him at his car looking disappointed that her plan didn't get to be finished; he pulls her into a hug which seems to soothe her greatly. Matt is there in a flash with a few of the football guys on his heels and doesn't hesitate in pulling his best friend into a tight hug which Tyler returns with full force. He didn't realize how much he missed being himself. It's like he couldn't breathe properly before and now that he's back to normal there's no shortage of oxygen to his weary lungs.

They fall into the usual conversation about practices and the next game when Elena pushes her way through their bodies, Stefan watching with a smile mere feet away (he's always with her, like a puppy,) as she stops in front of Tyler. The guys look at her strangely like they're wondering why the hell she's here but Elena pays them zero mind which Tyler finds quite funny. She smiles brightly at him and her eyes twinkle in a way that reminds Tyler of Jeremy.

"Better," is all she says in response to his outfit, she takes his arm and begins pulling him in the direction of the picnic tables where Jeremy and his friends hang out before the morning bell. They weave in and out of the clusters of students mingling before their first classes and are stopping at the edge of the pavement where it turns into grass and the benches and tables sit.

She spins him around so his back is towards the people in the picnic area but he can see all the people in the parking lot watching them curiously. He's about to ask what she's doing when she takes his face in her hands and makes sure he's focused on her. "Okay…just be yourself. Be Tyler, he'll love you."

"Wait what," Tyler asks frantically, he's panicking. She can't be serious, he can't just _talk_ to him as himself; Jeremy will hate him. "Hey," she grabs his shoulders, shakes him shortly, "It's gonna be fine. You're going to be fine. He's going to love you, _this_ you," he's about to protest when she cuts him off.

"I'm his sister, if anyone knows him; don't you think it would be me? Exactly, so trust me Tyler, he's going to be all over this and you as long as you're…you."

"Elena, I can't d-"

"You can Tyler and you will," She peaks over his shoulder with a smile and winks at someone but doesn't let him turn around to see who, "You're not the only with a secret crush Tyler." Elena doesn't give him time to question as she spins him around and pushes him towards the tables. The first thing he sees is Jeremy, in the middle of his friends, watching him, all of them; _everyone_ is watching him with interest. He reminds himself to breathe as he puts his hands in his pockets and tries to remember how to walk, one foot in front of the other.

He's never realized how intimidating this group of people can be until this very moment standing in front of them with their eyes judging him as they all angle themselves in front of Jeremy, protecting their friend from big bad Tyler, but considering how he's acted recently, this last week especially, he can't necessarily blame them.

"Hey," Tyler says quietly eyes locked with Jeremy's, they look happy while still being a little guarded.

"What do you want," Spencer, taunts him and it's clear to Tyler that Elena wasn't the only one Jeremy told about his shut down at the party.

"Spence stop it, its okay," Jeremy assures his friend who turns around to look at him and they have a silent conversation before Jeremy takes a few steps towards Tyler, his lips twitch softly but he doesn't smile fully or say anything. Tyler supposes that's his cue.

"Okay, I guess I should start by saying I'm sorry because I've been an ass to you," Tyler figures that's as good a place as any to start.

"Yeah you just sort of took off on Friday…" Tyler sees how Jeremy cringes because they both know the reason Tyler "took off" on Friday. But he also notices that Jeremy says it like that's the only thing Tyler's done wrong in the last month. Like Tyler doesn't have 101 other things to be sorry for, as if that's the only thing he feels Tyler needs to apologize for…as if Tyler needed _another_ reason to love him.

"No, no, well I'm sorry for that too but I'm sorry in general because I've been horrible and you didn't deserve how I've been treating you. And I'm sorry that I've hurt you because that was never what I wanted, I never intended to hurt you the way I did. That's not me at all, I swear. None of _that _was me…I'm _not_ that guy."

Jeremy looks at him for a moment, his eyebrows scrunch together in that way that Tyler has always loved. "So this," the younger boy gestures to Tyler's plain, button down shirt with the top few buttons open, jeans and casual Dockers, "Is you, the real you?"

Tyler glances down at himself, "Yup, this is me…ta-da," he says as he spreads his arms out to the side, earning the smile he was hoping for from the other boy. He deflates slightly, looking sheepish when he asks, "How much did your sister tell you?"

"Not a whole lot," Jeremy shrugs, "Just that the whole dark clothes, chain smoking, class ditching thing isn't you." Tyler nods his head in affirmation. "But if it wasn't you then why'd you do it?"

"I wanted you to notice me and see me and be _interested _in me." He lifts his shoulders, shakes his head because this is where it could all fall apart for him, this is where he becomes pathetic. He becomes extremely aware of the fact that they have the entire student body and probably a few teachers as an audience to this but at the same time he doesn't really care. He's determined to make this better, audience be damned. "So I changed because I thought that was what you wanted. I thought you wanted a "bad boy" and I just wanted to be what you wanted so I became that for you. I wanted to be bad enough for you…_Christ_ it sounds so stupid now that I say it out loud," Tyler runs a hand roughly through his hand as he looks cautiously at Jeremy. "But seriously, I would've done _anything_, become _anything _for you and now I look like an idiot."

"No, no you don't but Tyler," Jeremy shakes his head but it seems fond in a way that makes Tyler's heart swell, "There are definitely easier ways to get my attention," Jeremy looks completely shocked and Tyler's assuming it's as a result of what he just said. "Why didn't you just talk to me?"

Tyler shuffles his feet, looking down at the ground, "I was nervous and I would have never known what to say. It ended up being easier talking to you while I wasn't really me, that doesn't make sense does it?" Jeremy chuckles softly making Tyler smile, "It was easier acting like someone I wasn't around you than it ever was just being myself. In case you didn't notice I didn't ever talk to you before I did any of _that._"

"You hardly talked to me _after_ you did _that_."

"Yeah I know, see I'm not good at this," Tyler huffs to himself before taking several steps forward so he's right in front of the younger boy. "I'm just such a fool when it comes to you and that's, _this,_ right here, what I'm doing right now was _exactly_ what I was afraid of. I'm making a complete fool of myself." He's tugging at his hair, turning back and forth frantically while the younger watches him with concern.

"Tyler," Jeremy touches him gently on his upper arms to stop his chaotic movement. The touch sends electricity through his body, their eyes meet and Tyler finds it that much harder to breathe. Jeremy continues, his voice soft but a little timid, "Have, have I said something to make you think this isn't okay? Because I'm okay with this, you're nervous that's fine, I'm nervous too. And you aren't making a fool of yourself just so you know."

Tyler looks at him like he's the first ray of sunlight he's seeing in ages, like he's that first breath of fresh air after a good rain storm. He feels like he's being renewed, rejuvenated, reborn and he's falling in love with Jeremy all over again. He can feel himself falling, as he looks in those deep brown eyes, feels himself falling as Jeremy's hands squeeze his arms gently, feels himself crash when those hands pull away but then Jeremy's lips are twitching up into a smile and Tyler swears he's never been more in love with this boy in the two years since he fell head first. Every single feeling he's ever had regarding Jeremy surges up within him like a wildfire, they come rushing at him like raging tsunami and Tyler has no hope to ever stop them just like he has no hope of stopping the next words that leave his mouth.

"I just wanted to be everything for you. I wanted to be enough for you because…because I-I…I-I'm just so_, so_ in love with you Jeremy it's ridiculous."

Jeremy stumbles back a couple of steps, appearing to have lost his balance as he makes a strangled squeaking sound somewhere in his throat. He looks like he isn't breathing which frightens Tyler to no end. "You," Jeremy chokes then clears his throat, there are tears in his eyes and "You know my name?"

Tyler wants to hang his head because he just confessed his love for Jeremy, to his face, out loud, in front of the whole school and the only thing Jeremy can say is 'you know my name?' If that doesn't show what an absolute prick Tyler's been to him since this plan began then nothing ever will.

"Of course I do, Jeremy I love you," He says it with every ounce of passion in his body, every iota of conviction he can muster to show Jeremy that he means it, dear _fuck_ does he mean it.

"Oh my god, r-really," and that's a little more the reaction Tyler was expecting.

"Yes," Tyler sighs as he takes those steps to bridge the gap between them, "Honestly I've been in love with you for two years now."

Jeremy makes that squeaking sound again and Tyler's heart misses a beat. "I love you too Tyler," and Tyler's heart misses another beat. He doesn't let himself think because thinking means hesitation which he can't afford to do right now.

Instead he takes Jeremy's face in his hands, cups his cheeks lightly as he connects their lips in a gentle kiss. It's so light it's like a breeze, barely there and Jeremy actually whimpers before pressing closer, clutching desperately at the front of Tyler's shirt while Tyler's arms slip down to wrap around Jeremy's slim waist. Tyler tightens his arms as Jeremy sways into him before throwing his arms around Tyler's neck and pulling so Tyler stumbles into him which only helps in deepening their kiss further. Tyler's so caught in the kiss and the moment that he's spent _years _yearning for, _countless_ hours dreaming of that he hardly registers the increase in background noise as the parking lot and courtyard, the students around them, friends and acquaintances alike erupt in applause and cheers. Whoops and hollers echo around them, catcalls and wolf whistles come from all angles as Tyler's football buddies and Jeremy's friends sound out their approval. Tyler can't hear it clearly though through the thundering of his heart and the pounding in his ears.

Jeremy gasps and tries to chase Tyler's lips, when the older pulls away, with a dazed look on his face that makes Tyler all sorts of proud. Tyler gives him a few more gentle pecks as Jeremy's trying to speak. He's laughing through it, Tyler's smiling against him. "I don't need a bad boy Tyler; you're bad enough for me." He's busy planting a kiss on Jeremy's cheek when he thinks about what that statement means for him.

"Really," Tyler sounds just as elated as he feels and he reminds himself to let Caroline have it the next time he sees her. "Great because I don't think 'bad boy' is really _me_." Jeremy pulls an adorable thinking face, one that Tyler's been privately dreaming of inspecting up close for years now as Jeremy considers this. Tyler tightens his arms to the point where he has Jeremy wiggling delightedly in his grasp.

Jeremy's eyes twinkle with something different, his expression changes to one that Tyler recognizes from his darkest, filthiest fantasies and arousal stirs deep in his abdomen. "I don't know that leather jacket was _very_ sexy," Jeremy's practically purrs, glancing at the older boy through his eyelashes. Tyler wonders if he's allowed to take the rest of the day off, ditch school even though he's already handed in his bad ass badge.

"Yeah, you liked that," Tyler quips flirtatiously to counter the little devil in his arms. If devils look like this, Tyler thinks, he's a perpetual sinner, nothing wrong with that right? Maybe there's still a bit of bad left in him.

"Yes I did," Jeremy whispers as he rubs his fingers against Tyler's scalp at the base of his head, "don't get rid of it?" Tyler smiles at the fact that Jeremy said it as a question, like he had to ask, he could have just said he liked it and Tyler would wear every day from here on in.

He figures Jeremy doesn't need to know the extent of it but he does let him know he'll keep the jacket, for him he'll keep the damn jacket. "I wouldn't dream of it baby."

"And one more thing," it comes out like another question and Tyler chuckles quietly, "kiss me again?"

Jeremy's biting his lip in way that is all sorts of wrong while simultaneously being all sorts of right. Tyler smiles brightly and he's nearly forgotten what's it's like to be this happy and want to smile so much as he lays a soft kiss to Jeremy's mouth, teeth release a perfect, plump lip as Tyler pecks them quickly.

"You don't ever have to ask for that," and Tyler shows him that he most certainly doesn't have to ask for that as he angles his head to the side and claims the mouth that has claimed every other dream he's ever had. Jeremy sags against him as he sighs contentedly into Tyler's mouth and _yeah_ this is really all Tyler's ever wanted. Jeremy in his arms, Jeremy kissing him, wanting him, _loving_ him, it's everything Tyler ever wanted it to be and so, _so_ much more.

…

Tyler isn't sure who he needs to thank for this, but he knows he's in someone's debt. Maybe it's Caroline's who gave him the idea to pursue the 17 year old dream boat, maybe it's Matt's for being the supportive best friend straight from the get-go, maybe it's Elena's who showed him he didn't have to be anybody but himself for Jeremy to like him and maybe he owes all three of them a thank you and a fruit basket, possibly even a big ol' hug.

He isn't too sure who to thank but he'll figure that out when he isn't so preoccupied. For now he really only knows one thing for sure. And that's that he doesn't need to be a bad boy, (he's a bit too soppy for that shit anyways,) to have Jeremy's love and the giddy, giggling, _beautiful_ brunette in his arms is proof of that.


End file.
